


Вновь и вновь

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018, smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: После падения Волдеморта прошло одиннадцать дней, а Гарри все хуже.





	Вновь и вновь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time and Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81134) by Mottlemoth. 



> Предупреждения: по мнению переводчика, в тексте присутствует ПТСР и нездоровые отношения. Time-AU
> 
> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

**Глава 1 — Все в себе**

Гарри что-то мучило.

Гермиона слишком давно его знала, чтобы не заметить этого. Нечто похожее бывало и с Роном. Хоть они с Гарри и были уже вполне зрелыми и временами даже рассудительными юношами, оба имели склонность предаваться мрачным мыслям. Они могли так долго себя накручивать, что, в конце концов, не выдерживали и взрывались, словно забытый на огне котел с опасным зельем.

Первые признаки она заметила одиннадцать дней назад.

Весь магический мир был настолько потрясен падением Лорда Волдеморта, что никто, кроме Гермионы, не обратил внимания. Все началось наутро после страшной битвы. Гарри выглядел беспокойным и грустным, очень мало ел и вымученно улыбался в ответ на бесконечные рукопожатия. Гермиона решила, что он расстроился, прочитав в «Ежедневном пророке» о числе погибших.

Каждый из них будто утратил часть себя самого, и даже радость от гибели Волдеморта не могла восполнить эту утрату. И как бы много ни принесла победа, потери были огромны.

На второй день Гарри должен был давать интервью. Волшебный мир отчаянно нуждался в его рассказе, окончательном провозглашении того, что все страдания позади. Может быть, Гарри не спал всю ночь, переживая по поводу предстоящего интервью? Гермиона заметила синяки у него под глазами, когда он, пристроившись напротив за кухонным столом в доме Уизли, ковырял овсянку в тарелке. На ее вопрос о том, спал ли он, Гарри просто не ответил.

Тем не менее, интервью прошло хорошо. Потянулись дни. Жизнь, как всегда полная неожиданностей и чудес, продолжалась и налаживалась.

На третий день Джордж, к удивлению родителей, объявил, что не станет продавать бизнес. Фред умер не для того, чтобы он распродал магазин и стал отшельником, вынужденным считать каждую копейку. Он погиб в борьбе за то, чтобы люди могли смеяться. Перси, неловко чувствующий себя под родительской крышей вот уже третий день, сообщил, что крайне заинтересован в развитии бизнеса, и обещал помочь с административными делами. Мистер и миссис Уизли со слезами на глазах признали, что Фред тоже хотел бы этого. Их дети заслужили право на счастье. Фред отдал за них жизнь, и что хорошего, если его дело останется никому не нужным и не будет приносить радость?

А Гарри что-то по-прежнему не давало покоя.

Тем вечером Гермиона наблюдала, как он молча сидел в гостиной среди веселого и шумного семейства Уизли, уставившись в одну точку на стене. Он казался среди них призраком. Если к нему обращались, он выдавливал из себя улыбку, смеялся, становясь похожим на себя прежнего. А потом снова погружался в созерцание стены, и что-то непонятное мелькало в его глазах.

— Я не знаю, — смущенно теребя край своего одеяла, сказала Джинни, когда вечером Гермиона пришла с ней поговорить. — Он... совсем не делится со мной. Вчера он выглядел таким потерянным, что я спросила, все ли в порядке, а он просто поднялся и ушел.

— Вообще ничего не сказал? — Гермиона очень удивилась. Она была уверена, что кому-кому, но Джинни он доверяет.

— Ничего, — Джинни поколебалась и добавила: — Не думаю, что он счастлив.

— Нет, — согласилась Гермиона, — он совсем не счастлив.

На седьмой день в «Пророке» появилось сообщение о том, что Гарри награжден Орденом Мерлина первой степени. Он смеялся и шутил вместе с Уизли, а его посеревшее лицо и затравленный взгляд видела только Гермиона. Она подкараулила его по дороге в ванную.

— Гарри?

На лице Гарри тут же появилась та самая фальшивая улыбка, которую Гермионе так больно было видеть.

— Эй, Гермиона! А ты чего здесь? Я думал, ты внизу, с остальными.

— Я не собираюсь на тебя давить, — сказала она, но увидев, как меркнет его улыбка, умиротворяюще вскинула руки. — Не буду утверждать, что у тебя есть проблема, но если бы она была... Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я готова выслушать и помочь, и не буду тебя осуждать. Вот и все, что я хотела сказать.

Это был проверенный способ, и она знала, что он сработает. Ей больше не нужно было ничего говорить, поэтому она лишь порывисто обняла его и направилась вниз по ступенькам, напоследок оглянувшись.

Гарри стоял неподвижно у края лестницы и смотрел в никуда.

На девятый день мать Тонкс привезла маленького Тедди повидаться с крестным, поэтому все семейство Уизли целый день суетилось вокруг мальчика. Миссис Уизли сидела рядом с Гарри, Гермионой и Андромедой, задумчиво поглаживая волосы малыша.

— Конечно, я скорблю, — сказала Андромеда, глядя на осиротевшего внука. — Я не могу иначе. В то же время разумом понимаю, что она погибла не напрасно. О ней всегда будут помнить.

Гермиона взглянула на Гарри. Он не смотрел на Тедди и вряд ли слышал хоть слово из разговора, уставившись в свою чашку с остывшим чаем, которую держал в руках вот уже полчаса.

Наступила десятая ночь после поражения Волдеморта.

Вечером зашли Билл и Флер, чей визит семья отметила за ужином парой бутылок огневиски и вина. Все допоздна засиделись в саду, и когда Гермиона смотрела на Гарри сквозь хоровод свечей, кружащих над столом, ей казалось, что он даже повеселел. Он рассказывал с восторгом внимающему мистеру Уизли о микроволнах. Было уже за полночь, когда миссис Уизли позвала всех спать.

Гарри тут же помрачнел.

Гермиона лежала в постели, пока весь дом не погрузился в сон. Когда она наконец услышала, как через три комнаты от ее спальни захрапел Рон, то выскользнула из постели и бесшумно вышла в коридор, освещая палочкой дорогу.

Света под дверью Гарри не было. Она тихонько вошла и подняла палочку повыше, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте его кровать.

Гарри спал, но его мертвенно-бледное лицо было искажено болью, пальцы впились в подушку, а на щеках Гермиона увидела блестящие в свете Люмоса дорожки слез. Она застыла над ним, охваченная потрясением и жалостью, и услышала, как он бормочет:

— Посмотри... посмотри на меня... посмотри на меня... я здесь, — его сотрясала дрожь. — Я здесь, здесь. Прошу, не уходи. Останься, пожалуйста.

Гермиона закрыла дверь и вернулась в свою комнату. Утром она спустилась на кухню и застала там одного Гарри, тихого и совершенно опустошенного.

— Гарри?

— Привет, Гермиона! — дежурная улыбка заняла свое место. Возможно, Гермиона видела это только потому, что хотела увидеть, но улыбка Гарри с каждым днем казалась ей все более вымученной. Глаза были красными и воспаленными. — Овсянку будешь? Я как раз собирался заварить чай, но подумал...

— Гарри...

Она села рядом. Он замолчал и замер, глядя на нее, будто пойманный на месте преступления.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Я за тебя боюсь, Джинни тоже. Уже полторы недели прошло.

При упоминании Джинни что-то промелькнуло в его пустом взгляде, губы искривились. Гермиона смотрела, как он пытается взять эмоции под контроль и совладать с лицом.

— Я... не уверен насчет нас с Джинни. В смысле, многое изменилось. Это... ты ведь не скажешь ей, правда?

— И это все, что тебя тревожит?

Гарри явно колебался. Вдруг наверху раздался скрип открывающейся двери, Гарри вздрогнул и прежде, чем Гермиона успела сказать еще хоть слово, нашел заварной чайник и принялся наполнять его водой. Сонно потирая глаза, на кухню вошел мистер Уизли.

— Доброе утро. У тебя там чай, Гарри? Отлично. Сегодня будет непростой день, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Мы с Молли подумали, что пора провести поминальную службу по Фреду... просто для успокоения. Джордж говорил, что хочет устроить что-то впечатляющее. Не знаю, как отреагирует Молли, но что ж... мы подумали... Гарри, с тобой все нормально?

Чайник выскользнул из рук Гарри и упал на пол, разлетевшись на кусочки. Вода расплескалась вокруг. Гермиона вскочила на ноги и взмахнула палочкой:

— Репаро, — и осколки снова стали чайником. Еще один взмах, и вода исчезла. Гарри поднял чайник.

Какое-то время стояла тишина, а потом мистер Уизли нервно засмеялся:

— Что бы мы без тебя делали, Гермиона! Гарри, лучше присядь, а то выглядишь не очень. Давай я сделаю чай.

Гарри опустился на стул, Гермиона молча села рядом, а мистер Уизли стал искать заварку и молоко.

Гермиона почувствовала, как под столом Гарри коснулся ее руки, и посмотрела на него: в его глазах стояли слезы.

— Мне нужна помощь, — произнес он одними губами, и она почувствовала, что он дрожит.

Гермиона сжала его ладонь и кивнула, давая знак, что поняла. Он отнял руку и вытер глаза краем рукава. Когда мистер Уизли спросил, как им спалось, Гарри вновь сиял улыбкой, и по его лицу нельзя было ничего прочитать.

Днем Гермиона никак не могла выбрать время, чтобы поговорить с Гарри наедине, кто-то все время крутился рядом, чаще всего Рон, никак не реагирующий на предложения Гермионы пойти отполировать метлу или помочь матери по хозяйству. Только ближе к вечеру его позвали накрывать стол к ужину, и удобная возможность наконец-то представилась. Но стоило Гермионе открыть рот, как в дверь просунул голову Билл.

— Вот вы где, вас все потеряли. Притащите несколько стульев из сада?

Они молча занесли стулья обратно на кухню, шагая плечом к плечу, но не имея никакой возможности поговорить. Гермиона почти физически ощущала исходящее от Гарри отчаяние, которое было совсем не похоже на обычное беспокойство. Дело было явно намного серьезнее, и каждая проходящая в молчании минута делала ситуацию все более невыносимой.

Ужин был приятным. Гарри даже слегка повеселел, слушая байки Чарли о первых неделях работы в Румынии. А вот Гермиона не могла сосредоточиться, ей словно передалось беспокойство Гарри. Все ели не спеша, и когда ужин наконец закончился, никто не торопился расходиться. Миссис Уизли отправилась варить кофе. Рону дали задание загрузить посудомоечную машину. Он послушался, во всеуслышание жалуясь на репертуар мелодий, производимых этой магической штуковиной. Все остальные поднялись и отправились в гостиную.

Краем глаза Гермиона заметила, как быстро открылась и закрылась кухонная дверь, ведущая в темноту сада. Удостоверившись, что никто на нее не смотрит — все увлеченно обсуждали новый квиддичный сезон — она взяла с вешалки куртку и выскользнула вслед за Гарри, проигнорировав оклик Рона.

Гермиона нашла Гарри в дальнем конце сада, где в лунном свете серебрился маленький пруд. Рядом, в болотистой грязи, кто-то приткнул покосившуюся скамейку — именно там он сидел, прижав колени к груди, и ничего не сказал, когда Гермиона опустилась рядом.

Гарри не сводил взгляда с поверхности пруда, будто под водой скрывалось что-то, чего она просто не могла увидеть. Он продолжал молчать, а Гермиона не собиралась первой начинать разговор. Никогда еще она не видела Гарри настолько потерянным. Если бы она не знала его как облупленного, то задалась бы вопросом — а пережил ли он вообще последнюю битву?

Спустя какое-то время Гарри опустил голову на руки. Гермиона обернулась к нему, задержав дыхание, и Гарри, наконец, заговорил:

— Я… Я собирался рассказать. Нет, я не схожу с ума. Знаю, выглядит как раз наоборот. Просто я ошибся. Это было просто… я думал… — Он поднял голову, в глазах блестели слезы. — Когда заговорили о поминках по Фреду, я осознал... Я вдруг все понял.

— Гарри, — комок встал у нее в горле. — Это все ужасно, знаю, и еще хуже, когда это осознаешь. Но мы должны жить дальше. Да, многие погибли, но теперь все хорошо. Мы свободны. Разве этого не...

— Нет, этого не достаточно, — он поднялся и принялся тереть глаза. — Дело не во Фреде, и даже не в Тонкс с Люпином. Я не… не скорблю по ним. Это можно пережить, ведь они погибли не просто так. Но…

Он поджал губы.

— Он все еще там. Он прямо там, и я его вижу, когда закрываю глаза, когда пытаюсь уснуть. Он все еще там.

Гермиона во все глаза смотрела на Гарри, чувствуя, как в груди расползается страх.

— Гарри, это же не… Волдеморт?

Он отрицательно помотал головой, прижимая сжатые кулаки к глазам.

— Нет, его больше нет, я знаю. Это… — он вцепился руками в волосы и замолчал, выравнивая дыхание. — Снейп. Мы бросили его. Мы его даже не похоронили.

— Гарри…

— Знаю, что это бред, — вздохнул он, усилием воли подавляя очередную волну дрожи. — Я просто… Гермиона, я все же схожу с ума. Я не могу спать, все время его вижу. Стоит мне закрыть глаза, и я вижу его снова и снова, все время вижу, как он умирает. Ты не видела, не видела его взгляд.

— Это не бред, Гарри, — она осторожно подвинулась ближе и положила руку ему на плечо. Мышцы под ладонью на ощупь были как каменные. — Ты просто должен забыть. Ты должен жить дальше.

— Я не могу! Гермиона, ты не понимаешь и не сможешь понять. Я все время вижу, как он умирает. А ведь он не должен был умереть. У Тонкс и Ремуса был сын, у Фреда — семья, а у него… у него ничего не было. Только воспоминания.

Гарри опять прижал ладони к лицу, глядя сквозь пальцы на пруд, его щеки были мокрыми от слез.

— Волдеморт и Дамблдор отобрали у него все. Они ведь его просто использовали, и у него не осталось ничего, за что стоило умереть. Он умер просто так. Он и сейчас лежит там, потому что я не подумал… я даже не похоронил его. Я похоронил Добби, Уизли похоронили Фреда. Мертвые в земле, выжившие учатся жить с этим дальше, а он все еще там и…

Он снова вцепился пальцами в волосы.

— Он один. Он там совершенно один!

У Гермионы болезненно сдавило горло. Она крепко сжала руку Гарри, чувствуя, как на ее глазах тоже наворачиваются слезы.

— Мы… мы можем похоронить его, Гарри. Завтра. Первым делом прямо с утра. Мы заберем его тело.

Гарри содрогнулся.

— Но я… — его дыхание сбилось. — Я не хочу, чтобы он был мертвым. Не хочу его хоронить. Я просто хочу, чтобы он был жив. Хочу видеть его живым — больше, чем Фреда, и Тонкс с Ремусом, и Хедвиг, и Грюма, и Добби. Они мертвы и покоятся с миром, они больше не страдают. Но он… Гермиона, я не могу перестать думать. Я все время вижу, как он умирает.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, послушай… мы найдем кого-нибудь, с кем ты сможешь поговорить. Есть люди, которые помогают в таких случаях.

— Я не хочу говорить. Я хочу, чтобы он жил.

Гермиона мягко сжала его руку.

— Ты не можешь его вернуть, никто не может. Магия не способна победить смерть.

— Он никогда не был счастлив. Он никогда не был просто счастлив.

— Я знаю, но, Гарри, пожалуйста... Ты не можешь казнить себя за это. Он теперь покоится с миром.

— Нет, совсем нет. Ты не понимаешь. Он не покоится с миром, потому что умер ни за что. У него не было никого близкого, о ком бы он заботился и за чью безопасность, не раздумывая, отдал бы жизнь.

— Но он больше не страдает…

Гарри крепко зажмурился, и еще одна слеза скатилась у него по щеке.

— Тогда почему я все время вижу, как он умирает? — прошептал он.

Они помолчали. Гермиона тихо обняла Гарри, пытаясь унять сотрясающую его дрожь. Слезы Гарри намочили ее свитер. Издалека было слышно, как их зовет Рон, но его голос звучал глухо, словно доносился откуда-то из запредельной дали.

— Гарри, — прошептала Гермиона. — Мы не можем изменить прошлое. Ты должен его отпустить.

Гарри замер в ее объятьях. Гермиона принялась гладить его по спине, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить боль, и впервые осознала, что ее действиями сейчас руководят не дружеские чувства к Гарри, а что-то иное, более глубокое, похожее на материнский инстинкт.

— Все пройдет, ты снова будешь счастлив. С ним все хорошо, Гарри, где бы он сейчас ни был. Он знает, что ты все понимаешь, что ты уважаешь его. Даже если бы ты мог вернуть его к жизни он, возможно, не захотел бы этого. Мы не можем изменить время.

— Можем.

Одно-единственное слово было сказано так тихо и так уверенно, что Гермиона замерла на секунду, а затем отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. Зеленые глаза смотрели на нее в упор, а их горящий взгляд говорил о том, что у Гарри созрел план.

— Можем. Почему я сразу не подумал, почему не понял? — он выпрямился. Казалось, он вот-вот рассмеется. — Гермиона, мы можем! Я могу вернуться назад и все изменить. Я остановлю это. Никто его не похоронил, никто не видел. Я могу все изменить.

— Но… нет, ты не можешь. Ничего нельзя изменить. Я знаю, это больно, но ничего не вернуть, Гарри, все кончено. Ты не спасешь его. О чем ты вообще говоришь?

Он вдруг так крепко схватил Гермиону за запястье, что она вздрогнула.

— Гарри, ты меня пугаешь!

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — настойчиво заговорил он. Его глаза горели лихорадочным огнем. — Совсем немного. Мне кое-что нужно, остальное я сделаю сам. Будет проще, если я буду один, меньше риска.

Он умоляюще взглянул в ее потрясенное лицо. И впервые за одиннадцать дней ему не мерещились глаза Северуса Снейпа, в которых угасала жизнь.

— Куда ты дела Хроноворот?

 

**Глава 2 — Заново**

— Гарри… это не сработает. Я понимаю, ты сейчас окрылен этой идеей и думаешь, что сможешь вернуть его, но прошу, одумайся!

Гарри не слушал. Он листал лежащую на коленях толстенную книгу, скользя глазами по страницам с кратким содержанием глав. Несмотря на уговоры Гермионы, Гарри не собирался возвращать ей Хроноворот, который крепко сжимал в кулаке, держа за цепочку. Все эти годы он спокойно лежал у Гермионы в шкатулке с украшениями.

— Для начала, ты не сможешь вернуться на одиннадцать дней назад. Это нарушает кучу магических законов, и для того, чтобы все их перечислить, мне наверняка понадобится не менее одиннадцати дней.

— Но с помощью Хроноворота это возможно?

— Ну да, технически возможно, но…

— Отлично, значит, я это сделаю.

— Гарри, послушай же меня! Это просто невозможно! Даже возвращение на час назад сопряжено с огромным риском. А одиннадцать дней… просто немыслимо. Нет, Гарри, прости, но нет.

Наконец, он нашел нужный раздел в книге — «Оглушающие Заклятья, в том числе парализующие, замораживающие, трупное окоченение, окаменение и т.д.» — и начал быстро листать страницы, выискивая нужную. Рон, тоже присутствующий при разговоре, как и прежде молча сидел на своей кровати, а Гермиона продолжала говорить:

— Даже если тебе удастся вернуться на одиннадцать дней назад — что совершенно незаконно, и я не знаю, как ты не можешь этого понять, — все равно это невозможно, Гарри. Мы же были там — ты, я и Рон, — мы были в тоннеле, когда Снейп погиб! Тебя увидят!

— Не увидят.

Она фыркнула:

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Ты выпрыгнешь из кустов, оглушишь нас всех, а потом сотрешь память?

— Если придется…

— Гарри, это смешно. Нет способа спасти его. Ты же видел, что сделала с ним змея. Рон, да помоги же мне его убедить!

Рон вздрогнул и невнятно забормотал о том, что он не разбирается в тонкостях магии Хроноворота, вдобавок примененной в такой ситуации, и вновь затих, очевидно, не желая высказываться на эту тему. Гермиона вздохнула.

— Твое появление в прошлом неизбежно повлияет на множество вещей. Мне жаль, но ничего не выйдет. Этого просто нельзя допустить.

— Каких, например, вещей? — Гарри поднял от книги глаза, горящие лихорадочным блеском. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя живым — живым впервые за одиннадцать дней. Мысли о том, что он сможет вновь встретить взгляд знакомых черных глаз, полных жизни, было достаточно, чтобы действовать. Достаточно, чтобы жить дальше. — Ладно. Нужно решить, как справиться с ядовитым укусом и кровопотерей. Я могу попрактиковаться в исцеляющих чарах, и существуют зелья, восстанавливающие кровь. Ведь так?

— Но…

— Исцеляющие чары я уже нашел вот здесь, — он раскрыл книгу на заложенной странице. — Смотри, здесь даже есть специальное заклинание для лечения ран шеи.

— Но яд, Гарри…

Он рассмеялся.

— Сколько раз Снейп самолично твердил нам о змеиных ядах! Брось, Гермиона. Мне всего лишь нужно узнать, что это была за змея, и я уверен — в комнатах Снейпа найдется книга, в которой сказано, как нейтрализовать яд.

— Но ты должен будешь успеть все это сделать, пока он не умер, Гарри, а он умер, пока мы были там.

Гарри опять уткнулся в книгу, листая последние непрочитанные страницы. Взгляд зацепился за нужное заклинание, которое неожиданно обнаружилось прямо там, словно нарочно поджидало, когда его наконец найдут. Гарри начал читать вслух:

«Анатомортис. Разновидность Петрификус тоталус. Вызывает базовый уровень неподвижности, отсутствие речи и т.д., а также отсутствие движения глаз и временное прекращение всех биологических функций. Состояние тканей тела характеризуется не полным оцепенением (как при Петрификус тоталус), а напоминает, скорее, трупное окоченение. Предупреждения — жертва живет еще около десяти минут, прежде чем умирает в связи с отсутствием биологических функций. Контр заклинание Анатопротис».

Он поднял глаза. Гермиона смотрела на него, открыв рот. Несколько секунд она пораженно молчала, словно никак не могла поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле, а потом к ней вернулся голос.

— Ладно. Хорошо, допустим, ты выучишь очень сложное заклинание, вернешься на одиннадцать дней назад — что незаконно, — спрячешься где-то в Визжащей хижине, несмотря на то, что Волдеморт будет поблизости, и наложишь на Снейпа эти чары. Что дальше?

— Он оцепенеет целиком и полностью. Ты, я и Рон решим, что он мертв, и уйдем. Тут появлюсь другой я, залечу его рану, дам кроветворное зелье и антидот к яду…

— … а потом будешь жить в Визжащей хижине одиннадцать дней?

Гарри стиснул пальцы на переплете книги, зябко дернув плечами.

— Если придется.

— Гарри, я… это безумие! Тебе определенно нужна помощь специалиста. Я знаю, все это грустно, но, пожалуйста, Гарри, образумься!

— Образумиться? — Гарри внезапно стало трудно дышать. — Вспомни хоть один мой разумный поступок за все эти годы! Почему никто не ставил под сомнение разумность моих сумасшедших планов, когда мы отправлялись на поиски Философского камня или пробирались в Тайную комнату к тебе на выручку, или возвращались во времени, чтобы спасти Сириуса? Как насчет моей дуэли с Волдемортом один на один? Или полета на фестралах в Министерство магии, или поиска крестражей, и вообще всех событий прошлого года? Гермиона, да из всех моих безумных проектов этот — самый безопасный!

Гермиона прижала ладони ко рту. Гарри видел, что она плачет, но чувствовал лишь злость и негодование. Она не понимала. Никто не понимал. Никто, кроме него, не видел, как Снейп умирает, снова и снова, вот уже одиннадцать ночей подряд.

— Но, Гарри, он мертв. Все знают, что он погиб — и внезапно он вернется невредимым? Ты разрушишь саму ткань времени!

Гарри с трудом сглотнул пересохшим горлом.

— Не разрушу, — ответил он. — Потому что только четыре человека знают, что он мертв. Вы двое, я и Волдеморт. Волдеморт уже никому ничего не расскажет, — он помолчал. — И вы тоже.

— Но весь остальной Орден знает!

— Неужели? — в глазах Гермионы промелькнула тень сомнения, и Гарри ухватился за нее, закрепляя свою победу. — Никто, кроме нас, не знает. Вы хоть раз слышали, чтобы кто-нибудь упоминал его имя? Хоть кто-нибудь задумался, что с ним случилось? Нет. Все слишком заняты, оплакивая Фреда, Тонкс, Люпина и остальных погибших. Никому нет дела до его смерти. Кроме меня, и я это изменю.

— Гарри… Гарри, это безумие. Ты не можешь.

— Могу, — выдохнул он. — И сделаю.

Он поднялся на ноги. Рон и Гермиона отшатнулись — будто испугались, что он прямо сейчас исчезнет у них на глазах, отправившись назад во времени.

— Я выучу нужное заклинание, — сказал Гарри дрожащим голосом. — Когда закончу — думаю, до завтра справлюсь, — то вернусь в Хогвартс. Если не удастся попасть в библиотеку, чтобы поискать книги по ядам, взломаю комнаты Снейпа и посмотрю там. В Больничном крыле возьму бинты, мази и все, что может понадобиться. Все остальные проблемы буду решать по ходу дела.

Он посмотрел на них, по-прежнему крепко сжимая книгу в руках. Гермиона беззвучно плакала, а Рон был очень бледен.

— Пожалуйста, поймите, — тихо сказал Гарри, — я должен это сделать. Должен попытаться. Я не могу так жить.

— Дружище, — Рон запнулся. — Позволь нам хотя бы пойти с тобой. В смысле… мы, конечно, пока плохо понимаем, что с тобой происходит, но все-таки можем помочь.

— Я должен сделать это сам, — сказал Гарри, стиснув корешок книги. — У меня должно получиться. — Он взглянул в окно, за которым сгущались сумерки. Снизу доносился веселый смех семейства Уизли, играющих в какую-то настольную игру, но Гарри больше не чувствовал себя его частью. Он обязательно все исправит, и только тогда сможет снова стать самим собой и жить дальше.

— Пожалуй, отправлюсь в Хогвартс прямо сегодня, — решил Гарри. Гермиона ахнула, но он не обратил на нее внимания, торопясь высказаться, пока снова не начались уговоры и возражения. — Не хочу затягивать с этим — раз уж окончательно решил, нужно действовать, не откладывая.

Он мог бы добраться до Хогсмида по каминной сети — в «Кабаньей голове» наверняка есть камин. Аберфорт Дамблдор вряд ли будет возражать, если Гарри им воспользуется. А оттуда рукой подать до Хогвартса. Сейчас лето, замок наверняка пустует. В августе там будут идти ремонтные работы — об этом писали в «Пророке», да и Макгонагалл упоминала в личной беседе. В Хогвартсе сейчас никого.

— Мы можем переждать в Визжащей хижине, пока все не уляжется, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. — Если не появляться там, где я был в последние одиннадцать дней, то все получится. Никто ни о чем не узнает.

Он повернулся к друзьям, которые были с ним всегда — в каждом приключении и в каждой битве.

— Вы ведь никому не скажете, правда?

Повисла пауза. А потом Гермиона кивнула, смаргивая с ресниц слезы. Она наконец сдалась.

— Нет, — пообещала она. — Никому.

Рон молча покивал головой.

У Гарри будто камень с души упал.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он и опустил взгляд на книгу, которую по-прежнему сжимал в руках. — Я… пошлю вам сову перед тем, как отправиться в Хогвартс, и еще одну, если все получится.

Рон наморщил лоб.

— А, может, мы уже получили твое послание и даже не в курсе, что оно означает?

— Не знаю. Тогда я пошлю вам сову позже, например, на двенадцатый день, — он посмотрел на Гермиону, которая выглядела явно менее озадаченной, чем Рон. — Вы получите мое второе письмо почти сразу же после первого.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказала она.

Гарри окинул Гермиону и Рона долгим взглядом. Молчание затянулось. Наконец, Рон помялся и спросил:

— Что мне сказать родителям? То есть… они ведь спросят, куда ты исчез на двенадцать дней.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Для нас Гарри не будет всего пару дней. Так что все равно… — она закусила губу. — Может, сказать, что ты отправился в дом на Гриммо? Собрать вещи?

— Ага, но тогда почему мы не пошли с ним? — возразил Рон.

— Скажем, что Гарри захотелось побыть одному, они поймут, — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Что-нибудь придумаем. Только… Гарри, прошу тебя, будь осторожен. И, пожалуйста, умоляю, не позволь себя увидеть или убить, потому что тогда произойдет непоправимое. Я даже думать об этом не хочу.

— Все будет нормально, Гермиона, — пробормотал Гарри и сжал в кулаке Хроноворот. — Сколько раз его нужно повернуть, чтобы вернуться на одиннадцать дней назад? Это же уйма часов…

— Ты можешь переключить его в режим дней… коснись палочкой и скажи dia или woche, если нужны недели… а потом поверни, сколько раз нужно.

— Что ж… тогда я пойду собираться, — сказал Гарри и повернулся к двери. Он старался отогнать от себя мысль о том, что с этой минуты придется действовать в одиночку, чтобы не поддаться внезапному отчаянию, но тут вдруг ощутил, как Гермиона тронула его за локоть. Он обернулся.

— Давай мы поможем тебе хотя бы собраться в дорогу? — сказала она.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Да… хорошо, — и посмотрел на Рона. — Идешь?

— Конечно, — Рон поднялся. Все вместе они вышли из комнаты и направились по узкому коридору в комнату Гарри. — Только… Гарри, почему тебе вдруг стало так важно, жив Снейп или мертв? Не хочу показаться… сентиментальным мямлей или вроде того, но… ведь есть и другие. Фред.

— Мне тоже не хватает Фреда. Если бы я мог, я вернул бы и его, и Ремуса, и Тонкс, но… не знаю. Я сам не понимаю, в чем дело, Рон, но я просто должен это сделать.

— По мне так слишком много проблем из-за одного сальноволосого идиота, каким бы храбрым он ни был.

— Я знаю. Но для меня в этом есть смысл. И этого мне достаточно.

*

В свете луны Хогвартс казался тихим и заброшенным. Гарри привычно взбежал по ступеням к центральным воротам, доставая из рукава палочку на случай, если они окажутся запертыми. Ему повезло, ворота были открыты. Гарри проскользнул в главный холл, ничего не видя в темноте.

— Люмос, — выдохнул он, и на кончике палочки засветился огонек. Держа палочку над головой, Гарри осмотрел зал, когда-то подаривший ему надежду и домашний уют, которые он не мог найти нигде больше.

Он вспомнил, как каждый год возвращался сюда после невыносимых летних каникул. В груди ожило прежнее чувство долгожданного освобождения, стоило лишь вдохнуть знакомый запах — даже битва не смогла разрушить магию Хогвартса. Повсюду валялись огромные каменные глыбы, вывороченные из стен не попавшими в цель заклинаниями. Дверь в Большой зал была вымазана в крови. Гарри невольно задался вопросом о том, чья она.

Он поднял палочку повыше и, щурясь, двинулся в темноту. Заметив один из настенных светильников, направил на него палочку, пробормотал заклинание и улыбнулся, когда вспышка света озарила зал, отблески заиграли на стенах. Замок будто вздохнул, оживая вновь.

— Ты бы помог мне, — обратился Гарри к стенам. — Потому что в этот раз я действую в одиночку, но бьюсь об заклад, ты хочешь, чтобы он вернулся, не меньше моего.

Пламя факелов дрожало и потрескивало, когда Гарри проходил мимо, таща свою сумку вверх по главной лестнице. Он уже решил, где остановится на время подготовки своего плана.

Гарри всего несколько раз был в кабинете Директора. По правде говоря, он видел этот кабинет гораздо чаще, чем большинство студентов Хогвартса, но ни разу не задумывался, а где, собственно, живет Директор. Когда он размышлял об этом сейчас, то почти стыдился того, что раньше всегда считал, будто Дамблдор в самом деле живет в своем кабинете. А ведь он никогда не видел там кровати.

Вот в книжных полках не было недостатка, это Гарри знал, и, вероятно, Снейп перенес туда еще и часть своих книг. Так что начать поиски следовало все-таки с директорского кабинета.

Хотя, скорее всего, где-то в замке были личные директорские комнаты, которые совсем недавно занимал Снейп, как последний Директор Хогвартса. В эти-то комнаты и стремился попасть Гарри, — разумеется, если ему удастся их найти.

Каменная горгулья, охраняющая вход в кабинет Директора, зевнула и подняла голову, с вялым интересом разглядывая Гарри.

— Привет, Поттер... — сонно пробормотала она.

Гарри удивленно заморгал.

— Ты знаешь, как меня зовут?

— Ты провел тут прорву времени, разве нет? — горгулья лениво потянулась и снова зевнула так, что каменные крошки посыпались с крыльев. — Ты ведь в курсе, что еще не сентябрь, да?

— В курсе. И тем не менее, мне бы не помешала помощь.

— М-м? Что ж, хоть будет чем заняться... что тебе нужно?

— Директора Хогвартса... они живут не в этом кабинете, правда?

Горгулья рассмеялась, лениво перекатившись на спину, — может, пыталась ее таким образом почесать, а может просто так.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Ты что думаешь, они сворачиваются калачиком под столом в спальном мешке? — Еще один зевок. — Есть личные покои, хотя сейчас они пустуют. Печальная ситуация. Даже не знаю, кто туда нынче въедет.

— Думаю, профессор Макгонагалл займет пост Директора...

Подняв лапу, горгулья почесала живот.

— Минерва? О, превосходно. С ней можно от души посмеяться.

— Э-м, — Гарри вообразил, что где-то в окрестностях есть еще одна Минерва Макгонагалл. — Ну да. Слушай, раз уж сейчас Директора нет... могу я войти?

Горгулья изобразила на морде обиженное выражение:

— Ну... формально, формально, это все еще личная территория Директора. И согласно правилам, я должен спросить пароль...

— Ладно, — Гарри сел на ступеньку — несомненно, процесс угадывания пароля затянется. — Попробую... Лили. Зелья. Маринованные гады в банках. Слизерин. Летучие мыши. Шампунь. Ну как, уже теплее?

Горгулья махнула лапой.

— М-да, вполне. И пусть меня осудят, — ступеньки вращающейся лестницы за его спиной лязгнули, коротко вздрогнули и начали двигаться в другую сторону — вниз, исчезая с глаз.

— Входи, Поттер. Ноги вытри.

С радостно забившимся сердцем Гарри осторожно шагнул на лестницу.

— Спасибо.

Горгулья зевнула, наблюдая, как он скрывается из виду:

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Свет палочки Гарри освещал мерцающие каменные стены лестничного колодца, пока движущиеся ступеньки спускали его все ниже и ниже. Это было жутковато. Прижав к груди сумку, он принялся напевать себе под нос в попытке развеять охватившую его тревогу — а через секунду, когда стена отъехала в сторону и перед глазами предстали личные покои Директора, от страха не осталось и следа.

Гарри сразу понял, что эти комнаты подстраивались под своих обитателей. Во всем здесь чувствовалось нечто неуловимо снейповское, но такого Снейпа Гарри видел нечасто. Просторная гостиная, в которую он вошел, была обставлена мебелью красного дерева с когтистыми лапами вместо ножек, темно-зеленые обои на ощупь оказались бархатными. Вместе с тем, несмотря на преобладающие темные тона, здесь было уютно, комната выглядела жилой, будто хозяин очень любил это место.

Заметив бра на стене, Гарри коснулся его палочкой. Комнату залил свет, янтарное сияние которого лишь подчеркнуло ее великолепие. Внимание Гарри сразу же привлек книжный стеллаж в дальнем углу, забитый книгами и журналами. Он пересек гостиную, охваченный трепетом предвкушения, и опустился на колени на богатый ковер перед стеллажом. К его удивлению, там были не только учебники, он даже узнал некоторые маггловские произведения: Бронте и По, антологию Уайльда. Гарри жадно пробежался кончиками пальцев по корешкам — многие старые фолианты выглядели многообещающе: в них могли содержаться ответы его вопросы. Но это могло немного подождать — сейчас Гарри был слишком взвинчен для серьезных исследований.

В гостиной было еще две двери. Арочный проход вел в так же роскошно обставленную спальню в темно-серых и синих тонах с дубовой мебелью и огромной кроватью с балдахином, занимающей почти все пространство. Вторая комната оказалась ванной, не уступающей по размерам ванной старост.

Комнаты казались вполне жилыми и никак не походили на заброшенное жилище мертвого человека. Они не казались покинутыми, пустыми, они словно просто ждали своего хозяина. Гарри чувствовал это разлитое в воздухе ожидание везде — в мягком бархате дивана, по которому пробежал пальцами, и в строгом блеске великолепных шкафов красного дерева.

В спальне на кровати лежала ночная рубашка, на столике — книга с закладкой, будто ждущая, чтобы ее снова взяли в руки. Гарри посмотрел — Артур Конан Дойль. Гарри осторожно коснулся выцветшей кожаной обложки, открыл ее, прошелся кончиками пальцев по страницам, по которым блуждал взгляд Снейпа. Видимо, тот успел прочесть только половину одного из рассказов. Сердце Гарри вдруг забилось сильнее. Он присел на край кровати, гадая, на каком же абзаце остановился Снейп, на каком предложении, на каком слове?

Внезапный резкий звон заставил его испуганно вскочить и заозираться. Оказалось, что это всего лишь часы в спальне. Их изящные стрелки показывали приближение полуночи. Совсем скоро наступит двенадцатый день со времени смерти Северуса Снейпа.

— Я верну тебя, — выдохнул Гарри в тишину. Хроноворот был спрятан в висящем на шее кожаном мешочке, подаренном Хагридом. — Обязательно.

Он решил спать в кровати Снейпа, которому уже все равно, а никакой другой причины ютиться на диване, когда рядом имелась прекрасная кровать с балдахином, не нашлось. Раздеваться в личных покоях Снейпа было неловко, поэтому Гарри как можно быстрее натянул на себя пижаму, а одежду сложил в сумку до утра. Убедившись, что Хроноворот по-прежнему надежно упакован в кожаный футляр, он обратил внимание на маленький аккуратный книжный шкаф в углу комнаты.

Еще маггловская литература: поэзия, потрепанные детские книжки расположились на нижней полке. Здесь книги не теснились, а были аккуратно расставлены, каждая на положенном ей месте.

Гарри догадался, что это личные книги Снейпа, и удивился, не обнаружив на полке книг по Темной магии. Да и вообще, книг, имеющих отношение к любой магии, там было совсем немного. Преобладали маггловские исторические книги, в частности о монархии Тюдоров, и несколько томов по истории магического мира. Судя по всему, Снейпу нравилась магия Древней Греции.

И среди них — всего одна книга по Зельям. Она стояла рядом с ранним изданием «Истории магии» Батильды Бэгшот и выглядела так, будто ее очень часто открывали. На вытертом от времени корешке Гарри прочел: «Продвинутый курс Зельеварения: Теория и Практика». Заинтригованный, он взял книгу с полки.

Ее обложка многократно отрывалась — Гарри нашел следы многочисленных починок и склеек, — и была изъедена пятнами ожогов и стершейся краски. Это был настоящий патриарх среди книг, древний и покрытый шрамами. И он был явно чем-то большим, чем просто учебник, — настоящим другом, соратником, товарищем.

Гарри уронил его на колени, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце.

Мелкий убористый почерк Снейпа покрывал страницы, испещренные разными рецептами, заметками, дополнениями и адаптациями, а еще колкими замечаниями в адрес автора. Ошеломленный внезапным открытием, Гарри перелистывал страницы, заранее зная, что на них увидит.

«Эта книга является собственностью Принца-полукровки».

Тот самый учебник. Все остальные поиски придется отложить до завтра, сегодня уже поздно. Гарри забрался в постель, осторожно пристроил учебник рядом с Конан Дойлем и скинул покрывала с кровати.

В постели хозяина ждала грелка — холодная, клетчатая, потрепанная. Гарри осторожно переложил ее на пол. Временно воспользоваться кроватью Снейпа — это одно, а вот наслаждаться теплом его грелки — совсем другое. Гарри натянул одеяло до самого подбородка, снял очки и, наконец, закрыл глаза. Через несколько минут он уже спал.

**Глава 3 — Яд**

Это был очень странный завтрак. К счастью, Гермиона заранее озаботилась вопросом питания Гарри во время этой затеи.

— Я подумала, что хлопья... звучит не очень заманчиво, но одной упаковки должно хватить на какое-то время, и они не испортятся. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно... Не представляю, как ты собираешься выкручиваться с едой в Визжащей хижине. Тем более там вас будет двое. Может, тебе стоит воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой и отправиться в Хогсмид... Гарри, ты точно уверен?

Он был уверен. Именно поэтому сидел в кровати профессора Снейпа ранним утром двенадцатого дня, ел ложкой хлопья прямо из коробки, и на коленях у него лежал «Продвинутый курс Зельеварения: Теория и Практика». С точки зрения Гарри эта книга явно предназначалась для соискания какой-нибудь научной магической степени, и без пометок Снейпа, нацарапанных на полях, он вряд ли понял бы в ней хоть слово.

Сокращение «об.» часто встречалось вместе со стрелкой, указывающей на комментарии Снейпа. Гарри вскоре понял, что оно означает «объяснение». Жуя хлопья, он листал страницы и следовал извилистой тропой острот, все больше проникаясь симпатией к их автору.

Об. Помешивание по часовой стрелке активизирует взаимодействие ингредиентов, предотвращает получение неверного результата и, как следствие, завал экзамена, обрекающий на безработицу на всю оставшуюся жизнь и т. д.

То тут, то там в книгу были вложены отдельные листки — похоже, записи с лекций. Снейповские условные обозначения остались для Гарри загадкой, и он бросил попытки их расшифровать. Вверху каждой страницы была надпись «С. Снейп. Избранный изучать Зельеварение и Темные искусства».

Гарри взял еще горсть хлопьев и, неспешно жуя, открыл последнюю страницу в поисках какого-нибудь оглавления. В книге был алфавитный указатель, состоящий из таких терминов, которые Гарри даже прочесть правильно не мог, не то что понять. К счастью, Снейп снабдил его своими пояснениями, написанными на обороте страницы.

И как раз там Гарри попалось слово, которое он искал. Змеи, страница 344. И маленькая змейка, пририсованная рядом.

Гарри пролистал страницы и нашел нужную. Сердце подпрыгнуло, когда он увидел ингредиенты и рецепты, схемы клыков, изображения вздувшихся следов укусов и оттенков кожных покровов вокруг ранок. Гарри вдруг сообразил — комментарии Снейпа здесь отсутствовали. Он с возрастающим беспокойством пролистал всю главу.

На последней странице, уже перед следующим разделом о пауках, было всего одно замечание. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Гарри прочитал:

Смотри другую книгу о змеях. Эта — чушь.

— О, отлично. Вы очень помогли, спасибо, профессор, — Гарри в сердцах захлопнул книгу, едва не опрокинув коробку с хлопьями. Он выбрался из постели и направился к полке в углу. — Серьезно? «Другая книга о змеях». Будто в целом мире есть всего одна книга о змеях.

Он перебрал все книги, которые, на первый взгляд, могли содержать хоть какую-то информацию по нужному вопросу, и в итоге оставил лишь три из них. Первая оказалась энциклопедией волшебных животных, причем такой увесистой, что простое пролистывание заняло бы несколько дней. Вторая, к разочарованию Гарри, оказалась романом под названием «Змеиная песня». При беглом просмотре в ней обнаружилась весьма интригующая постельная сцена, но об антидотах не было ни слова.

Третья книга называлась просто — «Яд», и больше на обложке не значилось ничего. Гарри сомневался, стоит ли открывать эту книгу, но в конце концов, решив действовать наудачу, осторожно перевернул обложку.

На первой странице его приветствовала движущаяся фотография гремучей змеи. Внизу прилагалось описание. Гарри, удивившись, пролистал книгу дальше. На первый взгляд, это был просто сборник снимков разных змей с указанием их названий и короткими сопроводительными пояснениями. Какое-то время Гарри просто уныло переворачивал страницы, наблюдая, как змеи извиваются и плюются в него. Задача с каждой минутой становилась все сложнее и безнадежнее.

Ни одна из змей, представленных на фотографиях, не выглядела как змея Волдеморта. Некоторые были похожи. И все же то узор на спине был слишком крупный, то полоска на голове слишком узкая, то тело слишком тонкое. Гарри начал пристально сверять названия, ища связь, хоть какую-то зацепку.

Напротив каждого из них стоял крошечный символ, надпись «не-В» в зеленом кружочке. Гарри подумал немного и понял, что это наверняка значит «не волшебные».

Он сверился с оглавлением. Волшебные/Магические Змеи, страница 78. Редкие, страница 139. Смертельно опасные, страница 152. Начал листать, ища нужны страницы.

И нашел.

Ошибиться было невозможно: тот самый наклон головы, пестрый рисунок на спине, длина около двадцати футов.

Dendroaspis hanidae, широко известна как Черная гадюка. Получила свое название за черный цвет внутренней части рта, а не за окрас — серо-зеленый с темными пятнами. Один из самых крупных видов волшебных змей, вырастает до двадцати пяти футов в длину и может поднять от земли до трети своего тела. В сущности, взрослая Черная гадюка может подняться выше среднего человеческого роста. Этот вид, родом из Африки, признан одним из наиболее агрессивных в мире.

Гарри потянулся за энциклопедией. Черной гадюки в ней не было, как и указаний насчет универсальных антидотов к змеиным ядам. Он вскочил на ноги, пересек гостиную и опустился на колени у книжного стеллажа.

Прошло два часа, прежде чем нашлась более подробная информация. Гарри продирался через бесконечные описания процесса размножения, питания и среды обитания, обязательно сопровождаемые рассуждениями на пол абзаца о степени опасности конкретного экземпляра, и с каждой минутой разочарование от бесплодности его поисков становилось все острее.

В конце концов, когда Гарри уже почти сдался и собрался звать на помощь Гермиону, он нашел, что искал.

«Путеводитель по Магической Африке». Гарри открыл его, почти ни на что не надеясь, просто для порядка, и вдруг обнаружил не только нужную ему информацию, но и сверх того.

Черная гадюка, вырастающая до двадцати футов в длину, — к счастью, редко встречающаяся, но смертельно опасная змея, которую можно встретить лишь в диких джунглях. Путешественники, планирующие поездку на африканский континент, должны знать об опасности и стараться избегать встречи с этой змеей, потому что в случае нападения медицинская помощь может оказаться недоступной.

В отличие от других смертоносных змей, Черные гадюки особенно агрессивны и могут напасть даже без провокации. Они обычно наносят жертве множественные удары, с каждым укусом впрыскивая гемотоксины. Чаще всего Черные гадюки целятся в лицо и шею жертвы, в отличие от других змей.

Яд Черной гадюки содержит множество быстродействующих токсинов, включая кальцисептин. За один укус змея в среднем вводит около 120 мг яда.

Укус Черной гадюки сопровождается сильной болью в месте укуса, которая усиливается по мере распространения токсина. Укус сопровождается масштабной кровопотерей, покалыванием в конечностях, туннельным зрением, потливостью и одышкой. Без лечения смертность от укуса Черной гадюки составляет 100%. Жертвы чаще всего умирают от потери крови задолго до того, как яд окончательно подействует, вызывая конвульсии, нарушение дыхания и кому.

При нападении Черной гадюки медицинская помощь должна быть оказана НЕЗАМЕДЛИТЕЛЬНО. Смерть обычно наступает в считанные минуты, как правило, из-за потери крови вследствие агрессивности атаки.

Обезвредить яд Черной гадюки возможно несколькими противоядиями. Исследования Орфии Грин в начале двадцатого века позволили излечить множество пострадавших от ядов различных змей.

Путешественник должен попросить своего колдомедика выдать базовый набор противоядий. В частности, стоит убедиться в том, что запас микстуры Грин достаточен, так как он среди прочих хорошо нейтрализует яд Черной гадюки. Применять микстуру Грин следует непосредственно к местам укусов до тех пор, пока яд не будет полностью выведен.

Следует отметить, что агрессивный характер Черной гадюки гораздо более смертоносен, чем ее яд. Волшебники должны быть сведущи в мощных защитных заклинаниях, а также им следует выяснить основные места обитания Черной гадюки и избегать их.

Микстура Грин. Микстура Грин. Эти слова гудели в голове Гарри, пока он спешил обратно в спальню Снейпа и листал оставленный на полке «Продвинутый курс Зельеварения: Теория и Практика». Пробежав глазами по оглавлению, он отыскал Грин, Орфия; страница 612.

Страница 612 под заголовком «Экспериментальные Исследования Орфии Грин» содержала краткое описание ее жизни. Принц когда-то проигнорировал его, не снабдив ни единой заметкой, Гарри решил поступить так же. Он пролистал еще несколько страниц, пока не наткнулся на рецепт. Сердце пустилось вскачь.

Микстура Грин.

Поля вокруг текста с указанием ингредиентов и процесса приготовления микстуры были исписаны заметками Снейпа. Там даже была начерчена схема. Гарри чуть не рассмеялся.

Рецепт оказался несложным. Некоторые ингредиенты были Гарри не известны, но он знал, что у Слагхорна они наверняка найдутся. Главной задачей оставалось остановить кровотечение из разодранной шеи Снейпа и не дать ему истечь кровью на дощатый пол Визжащей хижины, но как минимум проблема с ядом была фактически решена. А значит, сделан еще один шаг к жизни.

Сжимая в руках книгу, Гарри покинул личные покои Снейпа и отправился в подземелья, молча пройдя мимо горгульи и проигнорировав ее вопросы.

*

Если у него все получится, размышлял Гарри часом позже, углубившись в приготовление зелья, ему будет за что поблагодарить Снейпа. Несмотря на сварливый характер, в Зельях он разбирался превосходно. Инструкции, данные в учебнике, для Гарри казались полнейшей абракадаброй, он понимал в лучшем случае одно слово из восьми, и то оно было предлогом или союзом. Заметки Снейпа оказались бесценными. И сколько бы Гарри ни возмущался его манерой преподавания, в глубине души он наконец признал, что Снейп был великолепным учителем.

Пропустить эту стадию. Вместо нее добавить 5 грамм морской соли (она реагирует с пудрой из рога единорога). Мешать, пока пена не осядет.

Необходимые ингредиенты переместились из кладовки Слагхорна в класс. Они лежали кучками, связками и горками на каждом столе, готовые к употреблению в положенное им время. Микстурой Грин Гарри решил не ограничиваться и поставил на огонь котел для мази, ускоряющей свертывание крови. Мазь должна была томиться на огне как минимум три часа, и Гарри подумал, что к истечению этого срока успеет приготовить еще что-нибудь, позволяющее регенерировать большой объем крови за короткое время.

Итак, Гарри нашел банку с морской солью, взял из нее немного и стал осторожно сыпать на весы. Когда стрелка показала ровно пять грамм, он добавил соль в большой каменный котел, который ранее притащил из кладовки. Зелье зашипело и стало сильно пузыриться, вскипая пеной.

Гарри сверился со следующим указанием в учебнике и ничего не понял. Комментарий Снейпа гласил:

Перевод. Убавить огонь под котлом и достать лягушку из уксуса прежде, чем она растворится.

Гарри подождал, пока пена окончательно осядет, и уменьшил огонь под котлом. Сушеная лягушка, лежащая в маленькой керамической чашке на столе Слагхорна, грозила раствориться в уксусе просто на глазах. Гарри скривил нос и вытащил ее из раствора щипцами.

— За это ты мне будешь должен кучу денег, — пробормотал он воображаемому Снейпу. Гарри поднес лягушку к котлу и заглянул в книгу.

Лягушка должна быть измельченной. Истолочь ее в ступке пестиком.

— Да ты издеваешься! Одними деньгами теперь не отделаешься. — Гарри опустил несчастную лягушку в ступку и, стараясь не смотреть, принялся орудовать пестиком. Он даже пытался напевать гимн «Палящих пушек», чтобы отвлечься от мерзкого запаха.

Всыпать один грамм морской соли к измельченной лягушке и оставить примерно на десять минут. Смесь начнет пузыриться — это нормально. Зелье должно побледнеть.

Гарри проверил — все так и было. Он высыпал соль в зелье, принявшее грязно-серый оттенок после добавления в него измельченной лягушки, отодвинул котел в сторону и подтянул поближе стул, чтобы не ждать стоя.

Только он начал листать книгу, проверяя, не упущено ли им что-нибудь важное в приготовлении мази для свертывания крови, как вдруг откуда-то сверху донесся странный скрип.

Гарри застыл.

Он осторожно поднял глаза к потолку и задержал дыхание, — звук был очень четким. Гарри взял в руку палочку. Прошло несколько секунд, а затем раздался удар и совершенно недвусмысленный звук падающих предметов. Костяшки сжимающих палочку пальцев Гарри побелели.

— Пивз? — крикнул он, и подземелья эхом отразили его голос. — Пивз, это ты?

Единственным ответом стал звук, донесшийся от стола, за которым он сидел, — это зелье начало тихонько шипеть, выпуская пузырьки воздуха. Гарри ждал, но было тихо. Минуты тянулись бесконечно. Наверное, это был призрак, или доспехи где-то обрушились… Гарри взял книгу и продолжил чтение.

Когда он убрал последние ингредиенты в кладовку, стояла уже глубокая ночь.

Конечно, расставить все в прежнем порядке у Гарри не получилось, и Слагхорн легко догадается, что кто-то рылся в его запасах — навесной замок, разнесенный на куски обычным Редукто, валялся на полу и явно указывал на взлом. Гарри решил извиниться перед ним как-нибудь при случае.

Плюс ко всему он позаимствовал еще и мягкую сумку для переноски зелий. В нее он сложил плоды своего труда, тщательно закупорив и укутав их в несколько слоев защитной пленки. Загустевшую наконец мазь для свертывания крови Гарри переложил в неглубокую стеклянную банку с завинчивающейся крышкой, и поставил в сумку к двум высоким фиалам с микстурой Грин, — этого было более чем достаточно для заживления раны согласно книге. Теперь, даже если Снейпа укусила бы целая сотня Черных гадюк, он самым чудесным образом пережил бы это. Решив, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом жалеть, Гарри сварил еще пять других антидотов к змеиным ядам и тоже уложил их в сумку.

Потом он совершил набег на Больничное крыло, сломав очередной замок. В кладовке мадам Помфри он нашел Запатентованное Кроветворное Зелье Старой миссис Могви («Ваша кровь станет чистой, как у младенца, или мы вернем деньги!»), и позаимствовал три больших фиала. В инструкции говорилось, что всего лишь столовая ложка (которые он тоже одолжил — в количестве четырех штук) этого зелья позволит любому волшебнику или ведьме обновить более трех литров крови меньше чем за полчаса, но Гарри не собирался рисковать. На всякий случай он захватил еще большую упаковку бинтов и книгу с исцеляющими заклинаниями, и только тогда, наконец, направился в директорские комнаты.

Когда он подошел к горгулье, та удивленно вскинула бровь.

— Мародерствуем, да, Поттер?

— Это для доброго дела, — сказал Гарри и подтянул сумку с зельями повыше на плечо. — Слушай, а что творилось сегодня в замке? Какой-то стук, грохот...

— В котором часу?

— Не знаю. Примерно в обед, наверно.

— В подземельях был какой-то шум. Я так понимаю, это был ты, — горгулья пожала плечами. — А что?

— Да ничего. Можно мне войти?

— Почему нет? — лестница лязгнула, приходя в движение. — Не хочешь сыграть в карты или во что-нибудь еще?

— Нет, спасибо, мне еще заклинания надо выучить... может, позже.

— Как знаешь.

Гарри встал на крутящуюся лестницу и через минуту оказался в комнатах Снейпа. Он поставил сумку на кофейный столик, с удовольствием расправил ноющие плечи и, тяжело вздохнув, опустился на диван. Это был очень долгий день. Одежда пропахла уксусом, а руки были испачканы сажей, поэтому щеку пришлось почесать тыльной стороной ладони.

Раз уж он воспользовался кроватью Снейпа, теперь самое время опробовать его ванную.

— Эпискей!

К счастью, он несколько раз порезался, пока крошил корни воскоцветника, поэтому ему было на чем отрабатывать заклинание и не пришлось прибегать к намеренному членовредительству. Маленький порез на тыльной стороне ладони начал срастаться на глазах, края кожи аккуратно сошлись. Окрыленный успехом, Гарри перевернул ладонь и сосредоточился на более глубоком порезе.

— Эпискей! — ранка вспыхнула белым и затянулась. Гарри улыбнулся.

Он отложил палочку в сторону, глубже опустился в теплую воду и зевнул, прикрывая глаза. Двенадцатый день был долгим. Завтра ему нужно будет закончить сборы необходимых вещей и потренировать заклинание Анатомортис, а потом еще раз пройтись по чарам, исцеляющим раны на шее. В заклинаниях, залечивавших мелкие порезы на руках, он преуспел, но огромная рваная рана на шее — совсем не то же самое, даже принимая в расчет сваренный целебный бальзам.

Слишком многое могло пойти не так.

— Я сделаю это, — прошептал Гарри, открыл глаза и поднял из воды ногу, наблюдая, как капли стекают по коже. — Сделаю. Сделаю.

Он вылез из ванны, насухо вытерся и надел пижаму. Ему все еще казалось странным находиться обнаженным в этом месте. Мысль о том, что Снейп тоже здесь раздевался, заставляла чувствовать себя неловко, поэтому он просто старался особо не задумываться об этом. Усевшись на кровати и скрестив ноги, Гарри решил еще раз пролистать книгу по целительным чарам.

В конце концов, все написанные слова слились перед ним в одну нечитаемую строчку, как бывает, когда слишком долго занимаешься. Гарри закрыл книгу и потер глаза.

Оглядев комнату, он вдруг подумал, что что-то изменилось — было странно пусто. Словно чего-то не хватало. Ему тут же вспомнились грохот и удары, которые он слышал днем, но рассудил, что между комнатами директора и подземельями слишком много этажей и длинных коридоров.

Кажется, он становится параноиком. Ничего же не пропало. Гарри снял очки, положил их на прикроватный столик и залез под одеяло.

*

Гарри не спал. А как иначе? Это же кровать Снейпа, комната Снейпа. Гарри лежал здесь — в тепле и уюте, окутанный темнотой, не сулящей опасности. И еще здесь были руки — нежные, осторожные руки, гладящие его под одеялом. Он вздрогнул, когда эти руки притянули его ближе. Темноволосая голова прижалась к его шее, а губы — к подбородку. Гарри задрожал. Руки начали расстегивать и снимать с него пижаму. Он не спал.

— Гарри… — Снейп никогда прежде не звал его так. Ему понравилось. Он застонал, пытаясь несмело поощрить руки, скользящие под пижамой, легко касаясь разгоряченной кожи. — Гарри, посмотри на меня.

— Я смотрю, — прошептал он. — Смотрю. Я тебя вижу.

Ведь правда? В темноте он видел над собой лицо, черты которого, оказывается, знал куда лучше, чем думал.

Знал темные глаза, крючковатый нос, линию скул и подбородка. Хотя на самом ли деле он видел знакомые черты, или они были просто игрой воображения, сказать было трудно — в комнате стояла кромешная тьма. Гарри приподнялся, чтобы дотронуться до лица Северуса, но пальцы коснулись лишь пустоты.

— У меня что-то не то с руками, — пожаловался Гарри.

Северус взял его ладони в свои, перевернул и осмотрел.

— Порезы, Гарри, смотри… порезы. Как ты мог забыть?

В самом деле, как он мог забыть? Он смотрел на свои изрезанные руки, на тысячи крошечных царапин, и понимал, что не может находиться в постели с Северусом. Ему нужно учить целительные чары. Но, тем не менее, он чувствовал прикосновения к животу, чувствовал, как Северус стягивает вниз его пижамные штаны и белье. По его запястьям струилась кровь.

— Гарри? Гарри, посмотри на меня. Ты не смотришь. Почему ты не смотришь?

Гарри приподнялся и попытался обхватить лицо Северуса руками, дотронуться до него, но не смог. Силуэт обернулся дымкой, она струилась сквозь его пальцы — или это была кровь? — а потом их закружило. Вращение все ускорялось, и когда Гарри поднял голову, то понял, что они внутри Хроноворота Гермионы. Вокруг парил золотой песок. Гарри сжал пальцы на плечах Северуса, но они были скользкими от крови, и вдруг оказалось, что это вовсе не Северус, а Драко Малфой. Это Драко Малфой смотрел на него снизу вверх, отчаянно цеплялся за его руку, чтобы не свалиться в ревущее пламя Адского огня, и это пальцы Драко Малфоя выскальзывали из его ладони. Гарри слышал, что где-то кричит Северус, и пытался крикнуть в ответ: «Держись! Я иду!», — но тут Драко рухнул в огонь. Северус взвыл. Хроноворот продолжал вращаться.

Метла Гарри начала отчаянно брыкаться — он снова был на квиддичном матче, и ему снова было одиннадцать. И где же снитч? Он его уже поймал? Гарри оглянулся на трибуны, пытаясь разглядеть болельщиков.

Все места были заняты, на каждом из них сидел Северус, неподвижный, словно труп, и смотрел на Гарри черными остекленевшими глазами. Тысячи мест, тысячи глаз, и все они смотрели, смотрели, смотрели — пристально, не отрываясь. Гарри перевел взгляд вниз, на себя — и обнаружил, что он совершенно голый. Он вскрикнул и попытался прикрыться руками, но оказалось, что между ног у него ничего нет, промежность была гладкой, как у куклы. Убрав руки, он в ужасе уставился на свои бедра, испачканные кровью, которая продолжала капать с запястий.

Вдруг что-то с грохотом врезалось в Гарри сзади, и он спикировал вниз на квиддичное поле. Высокая трава поглотила его, и он упал, приземлившись на что-то твердое.

Открыв глаза, Гарри снова увидел лицо Северуса — бледное и бескровное. Жизнь в его глазах угасала, как пламя свечи на ветру.

И тут Гарри резко проснулся.

По щекам текли слезы. Он в панике осмотрел свои запястья, ища на них кровь, и, конечно, ничего не нашел. Все еще всхлипывая, Гарри вжался лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как ночной воздух холодит взмокшую от пота спину. И только после возвращения из ванной, где он умылся холодной водой, Гарри вдруг понял, какая пропажа встревожила его.

Пижама Снейпа, прошлой ночью лежавшая на соседней подушке, исчезла.

*

— Горгулья. Горгулья, проснись! — Гарри в отчаянии махал палочкой перед спящим охранником, рассыпая вокруг снопы искр. Поворчав, горгулья открыла глаза.

— Что? Что? А… Это ты, — горгулья зевнула. — Что случилось? Еще ведь глубокая ночь.

— Кто-нибудь сегодня заходил в мои комнаты?

Гарри слишком нервничал и едва ли заметил, что назвал комнаты своими. Горгулья сонно повернулась к нему, снова широко зевая.

— Кроме тебя?

— Конечно, кроме меня, иначе я бы об этом знал, не так ли? Просто скажи, кто сегодня здесь был? Кто-то приходил?

— Нет, никто…

— Ты уверен? Может, кто-то невидимый?

— Господи, Поттер. Тебе больше нельзя оставаться в этих комнатах, ты становишься похожим на типа, который жил тут последним, — горгулья фыркнула, расправляя тяжелые каменные крылья. — Нет. Никого тут не было, кроме тебя. Так что ты меня очень обяжешь, если прекратишь, наконец, заглядывать мне за спину. Что ты ищешь — отпечатки пальцев в пыли?

— Кое-что пропало.

— Что именно?

Гарри на секунду замялся. Открывать правду ему было неловко, так что он ушел от прямого ответа.

— Это неважно, просто… действительно никого не было? Даже призраков?

— Ну, призраки могли заглянуть, я ведь не слежу за всеми стенами. Но никто не входил здесь. И не льсти себе, не думаю, что призраки позарились бы на твое барахло, Поттер.

Горгулья усмехнулась, снова укладываясь у подножия лестницы.

— А теперь, если не возражаешь, мне бы хотелось еще поспать. А тебе не помешал бы стакан теплого молока или что-то вроде того. Остынь. В конце концов, все будет хорошо.

Гарри сжал кулаки.

— Слушай, ты не понимаешь…

— Ага. Сплю. Проходи, пока пароль прежний.

Разозленный Гарри стремительно пронесся мимо горгульи обратно в комнату. Теплое молоко тут не поможет.

Остаток ночи он просидел без сна в ожидании рассвета, который принес небольшое облегчение. Начался тринадцатый день.

Заметки к главе

Для интересующихся: Черная гадюка — это помесь Черной мамбы и Королевской кобры (которая в самом деле способна посмотреть сверху вниз на человека среднего роста). Спасибо за информацию «Путеводителю по Магической Африке», также известному как Википедия.

**Глава 4 — Молчаливое созерцание**

Вечером тринадцатого дня Грог — а именно так звали горгулью, сторожившую вход в директорские комнаты, — сидел на своем посту и ковырял в зубах в попытке развеять скуку. Поттер не показывался после устроенной им ночной истерики, но из директорских комнат весь день доносились странные звуки и запахи. Выкрики заклинаний сменялись шипением, просачивавшимся через закрытую дверь, как дым. Подозрительно пахло жареным цыпленком. В какой-то момент послышался отчетливый грохот — разлетелось вдребезги явно что-то дорогое и хрупкое, а потом до Грога донеслись ругательства Поттера, но сам он так и не вышел. Грог испытывал изрядное любопытство, смешанное с раздражением, — ведь Поттер так и не поделился с ним цыпленком, — поэтому скрип поднимающейся лестницы привлек его внимание. Он обернулся, наблюдая, как в дверном проеме появляется Поттер.

— Где ты был весь день? — спросил Грог. Поттер выглядел по-дорожному — в странном сером плаще, с большой сумкой, в которой что-то звенело и шуршало. Грог разочарованно добавил: — Ты что, уходишь?

— Мне нужно идти. Я больше не могу медлить…

— С чем не можешь медлить?

Поттер не ответил. Грог неловко потоптался на месте, наблюдая, как он ощупывает карманы, явно что-то выискивая.

— Я не думал, что ты уйдешь так скоро. Может, останешься еще на денек? Хорошо, когда есть компания. — Грог переступил с ноги на ногу. — Ты так и не сыграл со мной в карты.

— Я знаю… Прости. Но это важно.

По мнению Грога, ничто не могло быть важнее карт. Но в любом случае Поттер уже все решил. Грог плюхнулся на пол, несчастными глазами глядя, как Поттер расстегивает сумку и перетряхивает ее содержимое.

— Ты еще вернешься? Навестишь меня? Ты был бы хорошим Директором.

Поттер улыбнулся.

— Да, я вернусь и навещу тебя. И если мне повезет, то вернусь не один, и мой спутник сыграет с тобой в карты.

— Правда? А кто это?

— Не могу сказать. Боюсь сглазить.

— О.

Поттер наконец нашел, что искал — выудил из кармана какое-то ожерелье и надел на шею.

— Пожелай мне удачи.

— Конечно, удачи в… твоих подозрительных делах. Пришли мне открытку.

— Не думаю, что оттуда можно прислать открытку, — сказал Поттер. Он улыбнулся, явно пытаясь скрыть, что ему очень не по себе. — Ну что же… Тогда пока.

Грог ничего не ответил. Он смотрел, как Поттер уходит по коридору, и размышлял, в тоске опустив подбородок на пол, сколько времени пройдет прежде, чем здесь появится кто-нибудь еще. Он уже подумывал вздремнуть, как вдруг услышал с другого конца коридора окрик Поттера:

— Эй, горгулья!

— Чего?

— Кстати, а какой был пароль? Можешь теперь сказать?

Грог улыбнулся:

— Твое имя, приятель.

*

Визжащая хижина, огромная мрачная развалина, возвышалась на холме над Хогсмидом. Она довлела над окружающим пейзажем, как пророчество — над жизнью Гарри. С той минуты, как он увидел ее очертания, то уже не мог отвести взгляда. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, желая выпрыгнуть из груди, понукая его добраться до хижины как можно быстрее.

Гарри зашел слишком далеко, назад дороги нет.

Вопреки здравому смыслу он заставлял себя иди вперед, пока не достиг подножия холма. Там он остановился, глядя на полуразрушенный дом. Хроноворот поблескивал в его руке.

Посмотри… на… меня…

Слишком многое могло пойти не так. Если он выберется из этой истории живым, не повредив при этом хронологию Вселенной, это будет просто чудо.

Ему везло на чудеса в последнее время. Может быть, это везение поможет продержаться следующие несколько часов.

Гарри укрылся в небольшой роще неподалеку, чтобы никто его случайно не увидел. Сколько бы магических законов он ни нарушал, этот все же стоило соблюсти. Он в последний раз проверил зелья, мантию, палочку, прочие припасы и, наконец, время — начало девятого.

По времени еще был запас. Снейпа убили примерно за час до заката. Волдеморт начал атаку в полночь. Придется долго ждать, но Гарри не хотел рисковать больше, чем нужно.

Он закрыл глаза, сжимая в кулаке хрупкие часы Хроноворта, которые уже были настроены на отсчет дней вместо часов.

Гарри принялся медленно крутить часы. На седьмом обороте он вдруг запаниковал и подумал, а не бросить ли все это. Он может принять новую жизнь, найти помощь, выговориться наконец... Но было уже поздно. Когда он делал десятый и одиннадцатый оборот, горло свело спазмом, на двенадцатом — он дрожал осиновым листом, но все было кончено и не было пути назад, когда Гарри повернул часы в последний тринадцатый раз.

Деревья, холм и Визжащая хижина исчезли. Четыре года назад Гарри впервые узнал это ощущение, которое не шло ни в какое сравнение с аппарацией или использованием портключа и летучего пороха, — ощущение, что тебя схватили за лодыжки и тащат назад против сильного ветра. Цвета и формы перемешались и размылись, уши заложило.

А напоследок земля вздыбилась и ушла из-под ног. Ударом из легких вышибло весь воздух, Гарри рухнул на траву с громким «Ох!» и опрокинулся на спину.

Гарри поспешно поправил сбившуюся за время путешествия мантию-невидимку и закутался в нее с головой. Он все еще тяжело дышал после скачка во времени и дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и привести в порядок мысли. В ушах неприятно звенело. Было восемь часов вечера, тринадцатью днями ранее. Через четыре часа Хогвартс и Хогсмид станут огромным полем битвы.

А пока деревня выглядела вполне мирно. Даже знание о шныряющих здесь Пожирателях смерти не могло разрушить ее тихое очарование. Прислонившись затылком к стволу дерева, Гарри просто слушал, наслаждаясь недолгим затишьем перед грядущей бурей.

Где сейчас Снейп? Что делает? О чем думает? Знает ли он о том, что произойдет? Боится ли?

Гарри мог бы прямо сейчас послать ему сову, сказать, чтобы он не приходил на встречу, чтобы бежал как можно дальше отсюда и спасал свою жизнь.

Но он знал, что так ничего не добьется. События должны были идти своим чередом.

Закутавшись поплотнее в мантию, Гарри направился к Визжащей хижине. Ветер порывами бил ему в лицо, трепал волосы и дергал за полы плаща. Сумка с зельями привычно оттягивала плечо, успокаивая своим присутствием, как хороший попутчик.

Входная дверь, разбитая дождем, ветром и оборотнем, уже давно не представляла ни для кого преграды. Она зловеще скрипнула единственной ржавой петлей. Внутри была лишь холодная тьма, в которой тонули последние лучи заходящего солнца, просачивавшиеся сквозь паутину трещин в окнах. Задержав дыхание, Гарри шагнул в мертвую тишину помещения, которое покинул тринадцать ночей назад.

Вокруг не было ничего примечательного. Гарри ступил в пятно солнечного света на полу, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в мантию. В комнате повсюду были разбросаны коробки и ящики, покрытые пылью и грязью. Ему даже показалось, что он узнал один из них — которым он позже перегородил выход из туннеля. Кроме того, здесь стоял ветхий стул, покосившийся комод и большой пыльный платяной шкаф, которые и составляли всю обстановку комнаты. Спрятаться было негде. В шкафу не поместился бы и гоблин. А если Волдеморт решит обыскать комнату…

Холодок пробежал по спине. Гарри обхватил себя за локти, пытаясь успокоиться, и посмотрел под ноги. Он стоял именно на том месте, куда через несколько часов упадет Снейп.

Что-то привлекло его внимание. Нахмурившись, Гарри опустился на колени.

Между неровно подогнанными половицами зияли широкие щели, в которые можно было просунуть кончики пальцев. Гарри взмахнул палочкой и прошептал «Люмос», засветив огонек. Он умудрился протолкнуть палочку в большую щель между досок и прищурился.

Под досками пола было достаточно свободного пространства. Гарри не видел, что там было, но на это определенно стоило взглянуть поближе.

Если он туда поместится, можно будет спрятаться под полом. Снейп упадет прямо в этом месте, а, учитывая широкие щели между досками, будет легче легкого послать в него заклинание. Вряд ли Волдеморт станет тщательно проверять здесь все вокруг.

Гарри бросился вон из комнаты. Поиски заняли битый час, и он уже был готов сдаться и вернуться к варианту с платяным шкафом, когда наконец на кухне среди груды ржавых кастрюль и сковородок обнаружился люк в полу. Гарри принялся разгребать в стороны старую кухонную утварь, освобождая доступ к люку, чтобы можно было поднять крышку.

Оттуда на него повеяло спертым воздухом и пылью. Гарри склонился над краем и заглянул вниз. Узкая дубовая лестница уводила в темноту. Гоня прочь сомнения, Гарри поднял палочку повыше и шагнул вниз по скрипящим ступенькам, задвинув люк над головой.

Помещение, в котором он оказался, было маленьким и пустым — голые серые стены и единственный дверной проем, ведущий в извилистый коридор. Гарри направился туда.

Казалось, темнота просачивается под кожу, струится по венам и леденит душу. Здесь не было окон, потому что коридор наверняка уходил глубоко под склон холма, на котором стояла Визжащая хижина.

В конце коридора обнаружилась тяжелая дубовая дверь. Судя по всему, кто-то очень постарался, чтобы все, что было по ту ее сторону, оставалось надежно запертым — чем бы это ни было.

— Аллохомора!

Послышался скрежет, дверь дернулась и приоткрылась с душераздирающим скрипом, словно пришли в действие гигантские жернова. В лицо Гарри ударил застоявшийся воздух, он поднял палочку повыше, готовый ко всему.

В бледном свете палочки он увидел огромное множество коробок и ящиков, сгрудившихся в темноте. Гарри осмотрелся, проверяя, нет ли здесь других тоннелей и проходов — хотя и знал заранее, что он сам, Рон и Гермиона никоим образом сюда не попадут. Технически, Гарри находился под общей комнатой Визжащей хижины, где вскоре развернутся основные события, — и все же шансы остаться незамеченным были высоки, если, конечно, вести себя тихо. Здесь он был в относительной безопасности.

Гарри подтащил один из ящиков к пятну света, который просачивался через щели в полу, и взобрался на него, подняв палочку вверх.

Он оказался именно там, где нужно. Эта мимолетная победа принесла с собой чувство триумфа, а потом и понимание — вот и все.

Оставалось только ждать.

С огромной неохотой Гарри погасил свет, и темнота тут же сомкнулась вокруг него. Он закрыл глаза и крепко сжал пальцы на ремне сумки с зельями.

К рассвету все будет кончено. Так или иначе. Если что-то пойдет не по плану, придется смириться с поражением. Он должен рискнуть, даже если придется снова смотреть, как умирает Снейп.

Потянулись долгие часы ожидания.

Гарри не решался следить за ходом времени, потому что наверняка по закону подлости именно в тот момент, когда он повернет запястье, чтобы взглянуть на стрелки, в комнату наверху ворвется Волдеморт и увидит блеск под полом. Он не смел ни шевелиться, ни говорить, и даже дышал бесшумно и поверхностно. Казалось, время застыло. А, может, и вовсе перестало существовать. Гарри очень жалел, что рядом не было ни Гермионы, ни Рона, ни кого-нибудь другого, чтобы удостовериться в собственной реальности и в том, что мир все еще существует. Впервые в жизни он пошел на авантюру в совершенном одиночестве, и это пугало его больше всего остального.

Где сейчас Снейп?

Сам Гарри в этот момент, должно быть, бегает по замку в поисках утерянной диадемы Кандиды Когтевран. Возможно, Макгонагалл и Снейп уже сразились, огненные кольца схлестнулись с черными дымными змеями, и тогда Снейп, должно быть, уже бежал из замка.

А может быть, ничего из этого еще не произошло, и Снейп сидит сейчас в своих комнатах с бокалом вина в руке и томиком Артура Конан Дойля, невозмутимо ожидая новостей от Кэрроу. Скрытый ото всех тайной лестницей, паролем к которой является имя Гарри Поттера.

Почему так? Зачем Снейпу было выбирать его, Гарри, паролем для своих личных покоев? Он мог понять, почему паролем к директорскому кабинету было имя Дамблдора, но «Гарри Поттер»?

«А кто бы догадался?» — подумал Гарри. Он подтянул к груди одно колено и оперся о него подбородком. И все же это было странно. Он понял бы, выбери Снейп имя Лили, — если принять во внимание увиденное в Омуте памяти. К тому же Снейп всегда приходил в ярость при любом упоминании о том, что ему есть дело до Гарри. Он ненавидел Гарри, и это был совершенно неоспоримый факт.

За последние несколько дней Гарри осознал лишь одно — он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что из себя на самом деле представляет Северус Снейп. Даже узнав о любви Снейпа к Лили и его верности Дамблдору, он так и не открыл всей правды.

В этот момент откуда-то сверху послышался шум, и Гарри застыл. Сначала раздался стук, а затем послышались шаги, приглушенные пылью на половицах — шаги двух людей, с ужасом понял Гарри. Один шел медленно и размеренно, другой еле волочил ноги. Он, кажется, спотыкался, а, может, его тащили.

Дверь в комнату распахнулась, слетая с петель, дерево брызнуло щепками под яростным напором Лорда Волдеморта. Гарри вскочил, но заставил себя сесть обратно и не паниковать.

Сквозь щели в полу он видел суматошные движения. Пленник Волдеморта отлетел к стене, вскрикнул и осел на пол, тяжело дыша.

— Ты будешь сидеть здесь, Люциус. Нет! Молчи! Не говори со мной. Ты должен быть рад, что я так милосерден и привел тебя сюда вместо того, чтобы кинуть в схватку. Хотя мне доставило бы бесконечное удовольствие наблюдать, как твое тело снарядом врезается в стену замка.

Судорожные вздохи Люциуса Малфоя оборвались. Сердце Гарри колотилось так громко, что он был уверен — его услышат, и он будет раскрыт. Волдеморт подошел к креслу и осторожно опустился в него.

— Сиди, — сказал он тихо. — Если спровоцируешь меня, я все-таки воспользуюсь этим способом, чтобы немного развлечься.

Воцарилась мертвая тишина. Гарри тоже словно окаменел, застыв в смертельной неподвижности, только мысли его стремительно неслись вскачь. Волдеморт был так близко и даже не подозревал о его присутствии. Через несколько долгих минут стало понятно, что они заняты одним и тем же — судорожно размышляют, прокручивают в голове планы, которые тысячу раз могут провалиться, о выбранных дорогах, которые были такими разными и все же единственно возможными для каждого из них. Гарри никогда не видел Волдеморта таким. Обычно перед ним представал Темный Лорд — убивающий, терзающий, отдающий приказы.

И вот они сидят, разделенные парой метров пространства, Гарри и Волдеморт, в молчаливом созерцании. Такой Волдеморт показался ему вдруг пугающе человечным.

Так прошло, по ощущениям, несколько часов.

Наконец, Гарри услышал сверху тихое шипение. Огромная змея свернулась кольцами на коленях своего хозяина, а он будто напевал ей что-то, успокаивая. В углу судорожно задышал Люциус Малфой, решив, что пришел его смертный час. Волдеморт не обратил на него внимания.

— Сейчас хозяин посадит тебя в клетку… чтобы ты была в безопасности… ты позволишь? Хозяин не допустит, чтобы кто-то причинил вред его драгоценной Нагини.

Змея тихо зашипела в ответ. С палочки Волдеморта полетели искры, Люциус взвыл, хотя бояться ему было нечего. Огромный сверкающий шар возник из палочки Волдеморта, окружая Нагини и поднимая ее в воздух. Гарри видел сквозь щели в полу, как она извивается внутри своей клетки. Ее движения были почти игривыми.

Волдеморт встал.

— Вот так… хозяин позаботится о тебе. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Нагини сделает кое-то для хозяина? Окажет ему услугу?

Змея ответила. Гарри редко слышал, чтобы змеи отвечали, чаще всего они просто молчали, даже если понимали, что им говорят, будто не доверяли человеку настолько, чтобы говорить в ответ.

— Что нужно хозяину? — в ее тихом змеином голосе слышалось предвкушение. — Хозяин хочет, чтобы светловолосый человек умер? Можно Нагини получить его?

Волдеморт усмехнулся, явно довольный услышанным:

— Пока нет, малышка. Но ты правильно угадала мою просьбу, — он отвернулся от клетки и медленно опустился в кресло.

Долгое время не было слышно никаких звуков, кроме доносящихся со стороны школы взрывов и криков.

— Мой Лорд… — заговорил Люциус Малфой. — Мой Лорд… Прошу… мой сын…

— Если твой сын мертв, Люциус, это не моя вина. Он не присоединился ко мне, как прочие слизеринцы. Может, он решил завести дружбу с Гарри Поттером?

— Нет — никогда…

— Лучше бы твоим словам быть правдой.

— Вы… вы не боитесь, мой Лорд, что Поттер может погибнуть не от вашей руки? — спросил Малфой, и Гарри начал понимать, к чему он клонит. Сердце забилось в два раза чаще, и он отчаянно пытался его успокоить. — Не будет ли… прошу меня простить… более разумно отозвать вашу армию, войти в замок и найти его с-самому?

— Оставь притворство, Люциус. Ты хочешь остановить битву, чтобы выяснить, что с твоим сыном. Мне не нужно искать Поттера. Он сам придет ко мне еще до рассвета.

Сидя под полом, Гарри оценил всю иронию ситуации. В то же время, он счел, что необдуманных геройств с него, пожалуй, достаточно. Единожды искать встречи с Волдемортом по собственной воле — уже самоубийственно. Возвращаться во времени, чтобы провернуть этот фокус опять, — во много раз хуже.

— Иди и приведи мне Снейпа.

— Снейпа, м-мой Лорд?

— Снейпа. Сейчас же. Он мне нужен. Он должен оказать мне одну… услугу. Иди.

Люциус, спотыкаясь, вышел из комнаты. Гарри прикрыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы, вознося беззвучную молитву любому божеству, которое согласится ее выслушать. Он снова видел перед собой глаза Снейпа и смотрел, как в них угасает жизнь, и слышал голос горгульи: «Твое имя, приятель». Пальцы судорожно сжали палочку.

Рон, Гермиона и он сам сейчас должны направляться к Гремучей иве. Он снова перестал чувствовать ход времени, зная, что в любой момент может появиться Снейп. Слишком многое могло пойти не так.

Гарри очень хотелось докричаться до самого себя, находящегося в нескольких метрах от хижины, и умолять о помощи. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Здесь не было Гермионы с ее заклинаниями, не было Рона, готового броситься за ним в ледяное озеро, не было Макгонагалл, мистера и миссис Уизли, или Кингсли, или Хагрида, или Грюма…

— Северус.

Гарри застыл. Он пропустил появление Снейпа, а Волдеморт — нет. Сердце сжалось, когда Гарри услышал сверху приглушенные шаги.

— Люциус Малфой передал мне ваше повеление явиться, мой Лорд.

Тринадцать ночей подряд Гарри слышал лишь эхо этого голоса — неправильное эхо, произносившее слова, которые никогда не сказал бы настоящий Снейп. А теперь его голос звучал так ясно и четко, так живо. Гарри упивался им, жадно вслушиваясь в каждое произнесенное слово.

— Да… — Волдеморт, должно быть, в этот момент вертел в руках Бузинную палочку. И хотя Гарри не видел этого, но воображение рисовало ему эту картину до боли отчетливо. — Полагаю, Люциус бегает сейчас с воплями по замку в поисках своего драгоценного сыночка, чтобы задушить его в объятьях.

— Ваша милость знает Люциуса Малфоя слишком хорошо.

— Неважно… Я найду его позже. Люциуса в последнее время так легко приструнить. — Вздох. — Такая жалость. Я больше ценил его в прежние времена — такая горячность, такая порывистость.

Что-то в голосе Волдеморта заставляло Гарри нервничать все больше. Снейп, казалось, не собирался отвечать. Некоторое время было тихо, потом он все же заговорил:

— Битва идет весьма успешно… Думаю, я должен выразить восхищение вашей милости относительно такого разнообразия подходов. Например, акромантулы…

— Я звал тебя сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать тонкости боевой тактики, Северус.

Повисла тишина. Гарри казалось, что его сердце вовсе перестало биться.

— В самом деле, мой Лорд?

— В самом деле, — сказал Волдеморт с ядовитым сарказмом в голосе. — Я полностью сознаю, что все складывается на редкость удачно, но при этом не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.

— Но… Повелитель, их сопротивление сломлено…

— Без твоей помощи. Ты, Северус, искусный волшебник, но не думаю, что сейчас ты нам особо нужен… Мы почти у цели… почти.

— Позвольте, я найду вам мальчишку.

Гарри закрыл глаза. «Позволь ему, — молил он. — Позволь, позволь». Если бы только Снейп покинул Визжащую хижину и нашел Гарри, объяснил ему всю правду, ничего этого не случилось бы.

— Позвольте мне доставить вам Гарри Поттера. Я знаю, как его найти. Прошу вас.

— Я в затруднении, Северус.

— В чём дело, повелитель?

— Почему она не слушается меня, Северус?

Бузинная палочка. Гарри хотелось закричать: «Не он ее хозяин, а я, я! Снейпу незачем умирать!».

— По-повелитель? — недоуменно спросил Снейп. — Я не понимаю. Вы совершали этой палочкой непревзойдённые чудеса волшебства.

— Нет, — ответил Волдеморт. — Я совершал этой палочкой обычное для меня волшебство. Я — непревзойдённый волшебник…

«Надменный ублюдок, — подумал Гарри. — Посмотрим на твою непревзойденность в ближайшие три часа».

— Но эта палочка… нет. Она не оправдала моих ожиданий. Я не заметил никакой разницы между этой палочкой и той, что я приобрёл у Олливандера много лет назад.

Может, просто потому, что Гарри знал грядущее, он смог прочувствовать страх Снейпа, испытанный им при этих словах. Снейп тоже понял, что умрет, и у него не было шансов спастись. Он уже был все равно что мертвецом.

— Я думал долго и напряжённо, Северус… Ты знаешь, почему я отозвал тебя в разгар сражения?

— Нет, повелитель, не знаю, но умоляю вас: позвольте мне туда вернуться. Позвольте мне отыскать Поттера.

— Ты говоришь совсем как Люциус. Вы оба не понимаете Поттера — в отличие от меня. Его не нужно искать. Поттер сам придёт ко мне. Я знаю его слабость, его, так сказать, врождённый дефект. Он не сможет смотреть, как другие сражаются и гибнут, зная, что всё это из-за него. Он захочет прекратить это любой ценой. Он придёт.

— Но, повелитель, его может случайно убить кто-нибудь другой…

— Я дал Пожирателям смерти совершенно ясные указания. Схватить Поттера. Убивать его друзей — чем больше, тем лучше, — но…

Гарри перестал различать слова и понимать их значение. Он слышал лишь отдельные звуки, отдаленный шум, не имеющий никакого значения по сравнению с надвигающейся смертью. Он хотел, чтобы все скорей закончилось, готов был торопить события, но в то же время молил небеса, чтобы все прекратилось прямо сейчас. Он не сможет этого сделать. Ему придется во второй раз смотреть, как умирает Снейп, и казнить себя за это.

Гарри чувствовал растущую ярость Волдеморта и страх Снейпа, и ему хотелось закричать: «Я здесь! Здесь! Ты не умрешь! Не в этот раз!»

Наконец, сознание прояснилось, и он собрался с мыслями. Сердце стучало где-то в горле.

— Бузинная палочка не повинуется мне по-настоящему, Северус, потому что не я её законный владелец. Бузинная палочка принадлежит тому волшебнику, который убил её предыдущего хозяина. Ты убил Альбуса Дамблдора. Пока ты жив, палочка не может по-настоящему принадлежать мне.

— Повелитель!

— Иначе быть не может. Я должен получить власть над этой палочкой, Северус. Власть над палочкой — а значит, и власть над Гарри Поттером.

Не сейчас. Не сейчас. Он хотел прекратить это, напасть на Волдеморта, проклясть его, только бы не слышать опять крики Снейпа. Но другого пути не было.

— Убей!

Гарри прижал ладони к ушам, безмолвно моля высшие силы, чтобы все скорей закончилось. Снейп кричал. Эти крики Гарри слышал в своих кошмарах. Сверху доносились стук и грохот — Снейп сопротивлялся, змея нападала снова и снова. Затем послышался глухой удар.

Снейп упал на колени.

— Мне жаль.

Тело Снейпа завалилось набок и рухнуло как раз в том месте, где между половицами пролегала широкая щель. Едва Гарри поднялся на ноги, на лицо ему брызнула кровь, хлынувшая из раны на шее Снейпа.

Волдеморт вышел из комнаты, и змея выползла вслед за ним. Комната погрузилась в темноту и безмолвие.

Гарри услышал возглас Гермионы: «Гарри!» и почувствовал, как половицы заходили ходуном, когда один из ящиков потащили в сторону. Гарри-из-прошлого показался из-под мантии-невидимки, выбрался из тоннеля и подбежал к Снейпу. Сквозь щели в полу Гарри видел собственное склоненное вниз лицо.

А тогда сам он и так не понял, что был на грани слез.

Снейп схватил его за край одежды и притянул ближе. Гарри смотрел и слушал, потрясенный нескрываемым выражением страдания и горя, написанными на собственном лице.

Из горла Снейпа вырвался страшный булькающий звук:

— Собери… собери…

Время уходило. Гарри прижал кончик палочки к щели между досок и ждал, не шевелясь. Он смотрел, как воспоминания покидают Снейпа, как он сам собирает серебристую субстанцию дрожащей палочкой, как ослабевает хватка Снейпа на его одежде.

— Взгляни… на… меня…

Гарри, стоящий под полом, закрыл глаза.

— Анатомортис, — прошептал он сквозь слезы, и увидел, как застыл Снейп, лишь только заклинание коснулось его спины, как бессильно упала на пол его рука, цепляющаяся за полу мантии Гарри-из-прошлого.

Он смотрел, как Гермиона тащит его обратно в тоннель, с болезненно сжимающимся сердцем. Оказывается, он сопротивлялся ей — а он даже этого не помнил. По его лицу текли слезы потрясения и потери, а потом что-то в нем будто сломалось — он перестал бороться, завернулся в мантию-невидимку, и все трое исчезли в темноте тоннеля.

Гарри схватил свою сумку и бросился вон из комнаты, направляясь прямиком к люку.

**Глава 5 — Рождение**

Снейп смотрел на Гарри остекленевшими безжизненными глазами. Гарри опустился рядом на колени, его била дрожь. Он рванул застежку сумки и стал рыться внутри.

— Микстура Грин, микстура Грин…

Он схватил одну из бутылок, зубами вытащил пробку, выплюнул ее подальше и налил на пальцы мерцающее зеленое масло. «Нанести микстуру Грин на раны, пока яд не исчезнет». Он приподнял подбородок Снейпа, открывая лучший обзор на шею, из которой текла кровь вперемешку с черным ядом.

Гарри принялся обрабатывать маслом разорванное горло. Укусов было много, он снова и снова лил микстуру на пальцы, пока, в конце концов, не перепачкал маслом пол вокруг, свою одежду и волосы Снейпа, втирая зелье в каждую рану.

Каждые несколько секунд он останавливался, чтобы проверить результат, пока, наконец, кровь, текущая из ран, не стала алой. Прошло несколько минут.

Гарри взял палочку, с трудом удерживая ее в скользких от крови и масла пальцах.

— Эпискей! — выдохнул он. Раны были слишком большие, со всеми не справиться. — Эпискей, Эпискей, Эпискей!!

Края ран начали стягиваться, пытаясь соединиться. Кровь все еще лилась на пол, просачивалась сквозь щели вниз. Одного заклинания было явно мало.

— Бальзам… бальзам, бальзам… — Гарри нашел его, быстро открутил крышку и погрузил пальцы в густую субстанцию. Потянув Снейпа за волосы, он запрокинул его голову и принялся яростно втирать мазь.

Кровь начала сворачиваться. Гарри хотелось рассмеяться, закричать от радости — раны больше не кровоточили. Они покрылись быстро твердевшей черной коркой, которая легко сходила с кожи. На месте ран прямо на глазах Гарри образовывались рубцы.

Он быстро вытер руки о футболку — его одежду все равно можно было выбрасывать, как и одежду Снейпа. Но это было неважно.

— Ну же, миссис Могви, — взмолился Гарри и вытащил из сумки одну из банок с Кроветворным зельем. Повозившись с крышкой, он ее откупорил. — Чайная ложка, одна чайная ложка…

Он подсунул руку Снейпу под плечи и приподнял его в сидячее положение. Снейп навалился на него безжизненной куклой. Хоть руки у Гарри и тряслись, ему удалось налить зелье в ложку, придержать затылок Снейпа и сунуть ложку в его открытый рот.

— Выпейте, — сказал он. — Пейте, пейте… — Он отбросил ложку и стал массировать горло Снейпа, пытаясь заставить мышцы работать. Ничего не происходило. Они были мертвы, безжизненны и безответны. Слезы потекли по щекам Гарри. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Заклинание. Он вдруг понял, схватил палочку и приставил ее к ребрам Снейпа:

— Анатопротис!

По телу Снейпа прошла волна дрожи. Гарри помассировал его горло и почувствовал, как заработали мышцы, проглоченное зелье потекло в опустошенные вены. Гарри в отчаянии смотрел в лицо Снейпа, в его мертвые глаза. Живой огонек блеснул в их черной глубине — такой крошечный, что Гарри сначала решил, что ему показалось.

А потом взгляд вдруг сфокусировался, Снейп поднял голову и согнулся в приступе кашля. Мертвенная бледность покидала его лицо по мере того, как кровь наполняла вены и артерии. Размазывая по щекам слезы, кровь и зелье, Гарри достал из сумки бутылку с водой, сорвал с нее крышку и сунул Снейпу в руки:

— Вот, вот!

Снейп слишком сильно дрожал, чтобы держать бутылку. Гарри потянул его за волосы, откидывая голову, и принялся поить. Снейп закрыл глаза и покорно пил из бутылки, как маленький беспомощный ягненок.

С каждым глотком его дыхание успокаивалось, дрожь утихала, к лицу возвращались краски.

Самая безумная гонка в жизни Гарри сменилась покоем и тишиной.

Когда вторая бутылка воды опустела, Снейп потянулся за третьей, и Гарри молча подал ее. Снейп так и не открыл глаза и тяжело, отрывисто дышал. Там, где пальцы Гарри касались его горла, чувствовался ровный пульс. Гарри в оцепенении склонился над Снейпом, поддерживая, вглядываясь ему в лицо и с восторгом наблюдая его постепенное возвращение к жизни.

Прошло некоторое время. Гарри не решался заговорить, боясь разрушить установившуюся тишину. Он просто смотрел, как Снейп дышит, и чувствовал, что сделал нечто большее, чем простое лечение, и сейчас его присутствие не было простым дежурством у постели выздоравливающего. Он словно дал Снейпу шанс родиться заново. Подарил жизнь. Гарри смотрел на дело рук своих, на то чудо, которое он совершил, и хотел лишь одного: чтобы ему больше никогда не пришлось видеть Снейпа мертвым и бездыханным.

Солнце склонилось к горизонту, его лучи жидким золотом заливали комнату сквозь единственное незаколоченное окно, укрывая их, будто одеялом. Гарри слышал вдалеке шум битвы за Хогвартс. Люди все еще гибли.

Но теперь, когда Гарри держал в руках еще одну спасенную жизнь, все это казалось таким далеким.

Глазам стало горячо, и он провел окровавленными пальцами по лицу, размазывая по щекам грязь и слезы. Не сдержавшись, Гарри рассмеялся, но очень тихо, чтобы не напугать Снейпа. И все же бесшабашная радость от осознания совершенного успеха бурлила внутри, требовала выхода. Все закончилось. Ему больше не придется смотреть, как умирает Снейп. Больше никаких кошмаров, сожалений и чувства вины. Нужно было отправить сову Рону и Гермионе, но ему не хотелось оставлять Снейпа.

— Поттер…

Голос застал Гарри врасплох. Так далеко он не загадывал — что Снейп в его присутствии будет говорить, думать, чувствовать?

— Профессор… все хорошо, вам лучше не разговаривать. Я знаю, вы понятия не имеете, что произошло… но со временем все узнаете. — Гарри сбился. — Хотите куриный суп? Я приготовил. Я подумал… ну, мы здесь останемся на какое-то время, а Рон говорит, что его мама всегда готовит куриный суп, когда он болен. Так что…

— Прошу, помолчите.

Гарри выполнил эту просьбу, произнесенную тихим шепотом, но улыбаться не перестал. Он подумал о том, что никогда в жизни не был настолько грязным, и опустил голову, уткнувшись носом в волосы Снейпа. Запах ему неожиданно понравился: пот, старые книги, Хогвартс и какой-то порошок, который домовые эльфы использовали при стирке постельного белья.

Время шло, ничего не происходило. Было тихо и спокойно. Шум битвы стих. Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени, но не хотел тревожить Снейпа и доставать часы. Возможно, Волдеморт уже мертв. Наконец Гарри почувствовал, что Снейп пошевелился.

— Поттер…Темный Лорд, вы должны…

— Все хорошо, — сказал Гарри. Произнося эти слова, он ощутил переполнявшее его счастье, и, наконец, поверил, что это на самом деле правда. — Он мертв. Ну или скоро будет. Я убил его.

— Что…

— Это… это сложно. Обещаю, я все вам расскажу. Просто поверьте мне сейчас. Он умер. — Гарри не удержался и крепче обнял Снейпа. — Все закончилось хорошо.

— Люциус… его семья… Я…

— Они в порядке… они справились, нашли Драко. Его мать… она спасла мне жизнь. Все хорошо.

— Но… Минерва…

— С ней тоже все нормально, просто успокойтесь, — Гарри смутился. — Я не хочу, чтобы вам стало хуже. Я столько всего сделал, и пока все идет гладко. Если вдруг что-нибудь случится, мы все равно ничего не сможем… пожалуйста, просто отдыхайте.

— Все… — начал было Снейп, но вдруг осекся и зашипел от боли. Гарри при этом непонятно почему затрясло. Снейп несколько секунд тяжело дышал, пока боль не отступила. — Все, что касается вас, Поттер, просто не может идти гладко.

Гарри закрыл глаза, усмехнулся и прижался щекой к макушке Снейпа.

— Может, — тихо сказал он. — Иногда все идет просто идеально. Пусть и со второй попытки.

*

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Снейп смог встать. Комната напоминала бойню: повсюду была кровь, яд и зелье, к тому же Снейпу неудобно было лежать на полу. Дальше по коридору обнаружилась комната с диваном, куда они и направились.

Снейпа била дрожь, но он шлепнул Гарри по руке, когда тот попытался его поддержать.

— Я сам могу идти, Поттер, мне не нужна ваша опека!

Гарри отступил назад. Ему было очень трудно заставить себя не касаться Снейпа, не помогать. Он будто наблюдал за первыми шагами маленького олененка. Снейп нетвердо стоял на ногах, слишком упрямый, чтобы принять помощь, и у Гарри сжималось сердце, когда он видел гримасу боли при каждом его шаге.

— Ладно. Вы меня потом проклянете как пожелаете, но я не собираюсь смотреть на ваши мучения… — он подошел ближе и поднырнул под руку Снейпа, принимая на себя его вес. — Так лучше?

Снейп ничего не сказал. Гарри заметил только, как он стиснул зубы, но вырываться не стал. Вместе они доковыляли до гостиной, и Гарри с облегчением опустил Снейпа на диван. Тот скорчился от боли и вцепился пальцами в изъеденную молью обивку.

— Где болит?

Снейп, тяжело дыша, закрыл глаза.

— Какое вы использовали противоядие?

— Микстуру Грин.

На лице Снейпа проскользнуло удивление. Он попытался выпрямить ноги.

— Боль вполне ожидаема. Яд… — он резко вдохнул, — нужно время, чтобы кровь полностью очистилась.

Последние слова Снейпа напомнили Гарри, насколько они оба грязные, и он вытащил палочку.

— Уберите ее, — прошипел Снейп.

— Но…

— Уберите. Ее.

— Вы весь в крови, только посмотрите! Вы не можете…

Глаза Снейпа расширились от гнева, он сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы заорать на Гарри, приказать ему опустить палочку, но вдруг подавился воздухом. Он закашлялся, задохнувшись, и Гарри бросился к нему, упал на колени, пытаясь поймать его руки и непроизвольно бормоча что-то утешительное.

Бах!

От удара Гарри отлетел назад и ударился о стену. Растянувшись на полу, он застонал от боли и прижал руку к глазам — очки разбились. Снейп все еще кашлял, но Гари не осмелился встать и снова подойти к нему. Разочарование и обида почти оглушили — Гарри и не подозревал, что Снейп способен на такое. Он наконец-то осознал, что его сочувствие не нужно. В груди стало горячо и тесно, Гарри овладело до крайности омерзительное чувство — он ощущал себя преданным.

Наконец, дыхание Снейпа снова выровнялось, и холодное молчание заполнило комнату. Гарри не двигался и не смел даже поднять глаза.

— Мне не нужна сиделка, — сорванным от кашля голосом прохрипел Снейп. — Не трогай меня.

Гарри ничего не ответил. Молчание затягивалось, становясь все более напряженным, пока, наконец, Снейп не выдержал:

— Не так уж сильно я тебя ударил, — пробормотал он. — Вставай. Поднимайся, мальчишка! Удовлетворить твою вечную жажду внимания за мой счет не выйдет.

Гарри так и не открыл глаза, по-прежнему прижимаясь щекой к сырым ободранным обоям. На смену оцепенению и пустоте пришли образы — Фред, Ремус и Тонкс, — они улыбались ему откуда-то издалека.

— Вставай, Поттер! Хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя виноватым? Так тебя ждет жестокое разочарование. Поднимайся и прекрати себя вести, как ребенок.

Ребенок. Слово ударило больней, чем он мог представить. От засохших зелий, крови и слез чесалось лицо. Он вспоминал последние несколько дней: дым и книги, кошмары и маринованная лягушка, попранные законы природы и он сам, ставший призраком в попытке спасти чужую жизнь, — все это наслаивалось друг на друга, создавая иллюзию жизни и борьбы, но оставило по себе лишь пустоту разочарования.

— Поднимайся, Поттер!

Гарри попытался разозлиться. Не вышло. Вместо этого он лишь прошептал:

— Идите к черту.

Снейп отрывисто засмеялся:

— Понятно, ты не услышал ожидаемых похвал, не правда ли? Я все еще не стою перед тобой на коленях и не целую полы твоей мантии, не лопочу «Спасибо, Поттер, великолепный Поттер! Я вечный должник героического Поттера, потому что у него хватило мозгов принести противоядие». Что ж, прошу прощения. Предпочитаешь оду или симфонию, Поттер? Или, может быть, и то, и другое? Боюсь, что с фейерверками придется повременить.

Гарри вспомнил, как впервые встретил Ремуса Люпина в Хогвартс-экспрессе, как тот кормил его шоколадом после нападения Дементора. Гарри думал об уроках, что давал ему Люпин, о его улыбающихся глазах и о том, что он всегда и во всем поддерживал Гарри. «Мы хотим, чтобы ты был крестным». Глаза защипало.

— Я спас вам жизнь, — тихо проговорил Гарри.

— Значит, мы с тобой квиты, Поттер, и эта жалкая демонстрация оскорбленных чувств совершенно неуместна. Поднимайся.

— Я так страдал из-за… этого… ради вас…

Снова смех.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что значит слово «страдание». Мучения, что выпали мне по твоей милости…

Гарри перестал слушать. Он проглотил комок в горле и, не в силах бороться с выступившими слезами, снова погрузился в мысли о Ремусе.

— …поэтому не стоит удивляться, что мне смешны твои рассуждения. Носить в кармане антидот — не значит страдать. А теперь вставай с пола.

Гарри нашел под мантией, жесткой от засохшей крови, хрупкую стеклянную сферу Хроноворота, стянул через голову цепочку и бросил через всю комнату Снейпу.

Стало тихо.

— Хроноворот, — ошеломленно сказал Снейп. — Где ты его взял, Поттер? Это строго контролируемый магический артефакт.

Гарри не ответил, предоставляя Снейпу самому сделать выводы. Вновь, как в детстве, его захлестнула отчаянная, жгучая ненависть к этому человеку.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Снейп, и по его тону Гарри понял, что он догадался о большем, чем пытался показать. — Чтобы я вернул нас назад, и ты дал бы мне умереть?

— Я уже вернулся. — Все усилия оказались напрасны, и фингал под глазом был тому доказательством. — Тринадцать дней… я не мог спать. Я все время видел во сне, как вы умираете. И я думал… что если вернусь… — Гарри приподнялся, прижимая ладонь к горящим глазам. — Я сварил мазь для свертывания крови, микстуру… нашел Кроветворное зелье, использовал Анатомортис и Хроноворот Гермионы…

Мне не нужна сиделка. Не трогай меня.

— Знаете что, Снейп, идите вы к черту! Где вы и где благодарность! Плевать, что Ремус и Тонкс погибли, и их сын теперь сирота, плевать, что ваше тело провалялось в Визжащей хижине тринадцать дней, и никто даже не подумал его похоронить, и теперь мне тоже плевать. — Гарри замолчал, дрожа от разочарования и вытирая злые слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Надо было оставить вас умирать, — выплюнул он. — Вы получили то, что заслужили.

— Убирайся, — слабо прохрипел Снейп.

В кои-то веки Гарри был рад подчиниться. Он поднялся с пола, утирая последние слезы и не пытаясь скрыть горькое разочарование от наблюдающего за ним Снейпа. Гарри без слов вышел в коридор, и только когда за его спиной раздался грохот захлопнувшейся двери, Гарри без сил рухнул на колени, схватился за волосы и застонал, уткнувшись, в окровавленные доски пола.

*

Снейп ушел несколько часов назад, от души хлопнув дверью, потому что ничто его здесь не держало. Это Гарри должен был торчать тут тринадцать дней, а вовсе не Снейп. И почему он раньше этого не понял? В глубине души он осознавал, конечно, что сам придумал себе иллюзию, и сам в нее поверил. Но все-таки ожидал, что Снейп из благодарности к своему спасителю останется с ним пережидать срок, пока тот сидит на скамейке запасных.

Так мог бы поступить другой Снейп, которого Гарри себе придумал. Эта версия Снейпа умерла в тот момент, когда ее место занял другой Снейп, настоящий.

Готовясь к походу, Гарри уменьшил и положил в сумку вещи, которые могли понадобиться в эти тринадцать дней: чистую одежду, пижамы, одеяло, пару подушек и всякое прочее. Теперь же, сооружая себе постель на окровавленном полу, он был готов смеяться над собственными рассуждениями о том, что им со Снейпом хватит одного одеяла на двоих. За окном солнце медленно садилось за горизонт.

После поражения Волдеморта прошел один день.

Через тринадцать дней он вернется домой, в Нору, сможет жить дальше, будет оплакивать Ремуса и Тонкс, пойдет на похороны Фреда и сможет спокойно спать, зная, что гриффиндорское благородство в очередной раз потерпело неудачу.

Гарри ворочался и мерз под одеялом. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на луну. Где-то там другой он тоже не мог уснуть, думая о Снейпе и глядя на ту же одинокую луну.

Гарри потрогал синяк под глазом.

Снаружи послышался звук шагов. Гарри замер в нерешительности, потом потянулся за палочкой, лежащей на подоконнике, и сел. Он по привычке начал было искать очки, забыв, что они сломаны, одна линза разбилась вдребезги. Он не умел чинить стекло так же ловко, как Гермиона, и скорей всего только сильней испортил бы их. Тогда грядущие тринадцать дней придется провести не только в одиночестве и тоске, но и не видя ничего дальше собственного носа.

Он услышал, как открылась дверь хижины, кто-то вошел нетвердым шагом. Гарри крепко сжал палочку. Тень показалась в дверном проеме, помедлила на пороге и шагнула ближе. Гарри узнал Снейпа и стиснул зубы, не замечая, что тот мертвенно бледен и еле стоит на ногах.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — ощетинился Гарри.

Снейп открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но не произнес ни слова. Несколько секунд Гарри даже наслаждался тем, что лишил Снейпа дара речи, а потом увидел, как у него закатились глаза и подкосились ноги.

Гарри вскочил с постели и бросился к двери, падая на колени возле бесчувственного тела.

— Придурок… вот же придурок, на холм решил взобраться… ты же сегодня утром чуть не помер… — Гарри проверил пульс — есть! — но решил не обращать внимания на нахлынувшее облегчение. Схватив Снейпа под руки и кряхтя от натуги, он потащил его к своей импровизированной постели.

Снейп был тяжелее, чем Гарри запомнил. На груди мантия Снейпа подозрительно топорщилась, Гарри нахмурился и распахнул ее. Там прятался сверток, очевидно, из Хогсмида. Внутри оказалось несколько вещей. Бутылка огневиски. Великий Мерлин, Гарри сейчас не отказался бы выпить, хоть по закону еще не мог себе этого позволить. Выпуск «Вечернего пророка» — Вы-Знаете-Кто мертв, Министерство подтверждает. Мятный гель для душа, удивительно. И на самом дне маленький коричневый бутылёк, обернутый в ткань. Гарри глянул на этикетку.

«Кэндлвик и сыновья, мазь от синяков».

Гарри посмотрел на мертвенно бледное лицо Снейпа и сжал бутылочку в кулаке.

Пока Гарри наливал в ложку Кроветворное зелье, бесчувственный Снейп лежал, привалившись к его груди. Гарри запрокинул его голову, влил зелье в рот и помассировал горло, чтобы Снейп смог его проглотить — на этот раз удалось почти без усилий. Краски вернулись к лицу Снейпа, но в сознание он не пришел.

Гарри натянул на них обоих одеяло, откинулся на подушки и позволил себе затеряться в собственных мыслях, кончиками пальцев поглаживая грязные волосы Снейпа.

*

Северус очнулся посреди ночи.

Сознание вернулось головокружительным скачком, следом пришло ощущение тепла, разливавшегося почему-то только с одной стороны тела, и он крепко зажмурился, пережидая дурноту и шум в ушах. Отрешенно отметил, что Поттер снова дал ему Кроветворное зелье. Северус не помнил ни как отключился, ни как оказался в поттеровском гнезде из подушек и одеял.

Первое, что он увидел, сфокусировав, наконец, взгляд, было лицо Поттера.

Мальчишка, видимо, уложил его к себе на грудь, да так и уснул, а теперь прижался к его боку, одной рукой продолжая обнимать. Прямо две свечи, сплавившиеся воедино, с неприязнью подумал Северус.

Он убрал руку Поттера. Прикосновение не было неприятным, но нежеланным — точно.

Мальчишка, возможно, спас ему жизнь, или вернулся исправить смерть, но в любом случае Северус ничего ему не должен. Ничего. Да Поттеру нужно согнать семь потов, прежде чем Северус хотя бы рассмотрит возможность признания какого-то долга перед ним, не говоря уже о благодарности.

И все же… Глаза под этими закрытыми веками были удивительно зелеными, хоть теперь общее впечатление было немного подпорчено. Он посмотрел на жуткий синяк, расплывшийся у мальчишки под глазом. Глаза Лили на лице Поттера, с фингалом от Снейпа.

Не так уж сильно он и ударил, только слегка толкнул. Просто Поттер неженка.

И не важно, что он, судя по всему, победил Темного Лорда. Опять. Большинство магов неженки, не способные к рукопашной, ничего удивительного, что от обычного тычка появляются синяки. Поттер как раз из таких — слишком занят, купаясь в лучах славы и очаровывая толпы поклонников.

Неужели Поттер снова победил Темного Лорда? Еще раз?

А может, это такое посмертие? Преисподняя без адского пламени и рогатых чертей, зато с Поттером в Визжащей хижине на веки вечные?

Неужели Поттер в самом деле сварил микстуру Грин? Северус посчитал это весьма сомнительным. Кто-то другой варил ее, Северус готов был поклясться, потому что боль в мышцах была куда слабей той, которую обычно вызывала микстура Грин массового производства. Эта же была явно ручной работы. Наверное, Поттер попросил Горация Слагхорна сварить ее. Или Грейнджер. Хотя если бы это была Грейджер, микстура была бы сварена в безупречном следовании рецептуре и искалечила бы Северуса, потому что выводит яд из крови слишком медленно. Гораздо более опытный и искусный зельевар приложил руку к этой микстуре.

Поттер не смог бы сварить ни микстуру Грин, ни мазь для свертывания крови, и вряд ли освоил бы заклинание Анатомортис.

Почему же тогда все это кажется настолько реальным?

Одолеваемый тревожными мыслями, Северус закрыл глаза и, морщась от боли в руках, натянул одеяло повыше, чтобы укрыть шею. Не стоило пускаться в размышления среди ночи. Холодный безжалостный свет дня расставит все по своим местам и приведет мысли в порядок.

Северус уже начал дремать, но тут почувствовал, что Поттер пошевелился во сне. Пришлось открыть один глаз.

Хоть во сне мальчишка перекатился на спину, он по-прежнему оставался лежать лицом к Северусу. В лунном свете Поттер выглядел совсем иначе, чем днем. Сейчас он был удивительно похож на Лили. При свете дня ее черты в лице Поттера только угадывались, но сейчас проявились четко, перекрывая схожесть с Джеймсом — в изящной линии скул, в очертаниях носа. А еще губы у сына были явно материнские: мягкие, с выраженным изгибом, совсем не похожие на тонкие губы Джеймса, вечно растянутые в злобной усмешке.

Северус невольно вспомнил первые дни Поттера в Хогвартсе. На педсовете только и разговоров было, что о несносном мальчишке. «Он так похож на отца, правда?» — твердили преподаватели. Прицепились к взлохмаченной черной шевелюре и круглым очкам. Наверняка, Поттеру всю жизнь это говорили, показывали фотографии. Сириус Блэк был уверен, что у мальчишки и его отца одно лицо и один характер. И никто никогда не замечал, что в нем есть многое от Лили.

Чем больше Северус вспоминал прошлое, тем сильнее терялся в догадках — зачем же мальчишка вернулся за ним?

Северус подумал о тех чертах, которые Поттеру непременно передались от отца и которые сам Северус всегда ненавидел. Дурная наследственность постоянно толкала мальчишку на идиотские поступки, делая из него золотого мальчика, ради которого вращается вселенная. Ничего не изменилось, от подобных замашек не так просто избавиться. Но, возможно, в Поттере наконец-то начали проявляться и материнские черты.

Джеймс Поттер до последнего своего дня оставался подростком, вечным школьником. Лили же была гораздо более взрослой, зрелой и разумной личностью. Ее обостренное чувство справедливости, порядочности и чести было поистине гриффиндорским. Джеймс Поттер был безрассудным, Лили — по-настоящему храброй.

Все же Поттер уже не ребенок. Возможно, по мере дальнейшего взросления в нем будет проявляться все больше черт, унаследованных от Лили.

Если так, это будет полная катастрофа, сравнимая, пожалуй, только с давним потрясением, когда он впервые увидел за обедом в Большом зале Лили, смеющуюся над шутками Поттера. Вот только теперь все грозит обернуться куда хуже — чуткость и взвешенность суждений Лили оказались заключенными в юное тело талантливого Ловца. Ее глаза, ее доброта дополнялись проклятой привлекательностью Джеймса Поттера.

Северус поймал себя на том, что разглядывает Поттера, и страшно разозлился на себя. Его привлекательность ничего не значит, потому что он навсегда останется сыном Джеймса, и эту преграду не преодолеть.

Северус отвернулся от Поттера и отодвинулся подальше, подтянув одеяло.

Вспомнил, как мальчишка сказал ему: «Оставьте меня в покое». Северус с удовольствием так и сделает, как только все закончится. Каждый пойдет своим путем. Долги погашены, у Поттера больше нет причин искать его общества. Совершенно никаких причин.

**Глава 6 — Схватка палочек**

Когда Гарри проснулся, было уже позднее утро, и пятна солнечного света золотились на полу хижины. Все еще сонный, он, тем не менее, отметил, что чего-то не хватает, — тяжести на груди, которую он ощущал, засыпая, больше не было. Гарри инстинктивно потянулся, стремясь вернуть знакомое ощущение, не вполне соображая, что делает. Он не запомнил, что ему снилось, но явно что-то очень приятное.

А потом пробуждение нахлынуло на него волной, резко возвращая в реальность. Гарри распахнул глаза и оглядел комнату. Снейп сидел на стуле, с отвращением разглядывая разворот вчерашнего «Вечернего пророка». Он показался Гарри еще более мрачным и нервным, чем накануне.

Гарри сел, с опаской наблюдая за Снейпом: кто знает, как он поведет себя сегодня. Снейп зыркнул на него и вернулся к газете.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Гарри. Ответа не последовало, но вчерашней злости на лице Снейпа он не увидел и счел, что это хороший знак. Скользнув взглядом по множеству свежих шрамов на шее Снейпа, Гарри спросил: — Вам сегодня лучше?

— Да, — ответ прозвучал отрывисто и был, очевидно, абсолютной неправдой. — Прошу прощения, если разбудил.

— Нет, все нормально…

Повисло неловкое молчание, и Гарри опустил глаза на кучу одеял, в которой сидел. К его удивлению, тишину нарушил Снейп:

— Яд… организму потребуется чуть больше недели, чтобы полностью его вывести, — Снейп так и не оторвался от газеты, будто говорил о чем-то обыденном.

— Э-э-э, ладно, — сказал Гарри, сам не зная, зачем.

— Как следствие, возможна нестабильность показателей крови и потеря сознания. Особенно при физическом и эмоциональном перенапряжении.

Когда до Гарри дошел смысл сказанного, ему пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы не выдать эмоции: он прекрасно помнил, чем может закончиться его сочувствие и забота. Но все же в груди шевельнулась надежда. Он и сам не мог понять, почему так беспокоится о Снейпе, но это был факт.

— О. Ладно, понятно, — сказал он.

— По-хорошему, мне было бы нужно отправиться в клинику Святого Мунго, однако, мое нынешнее положение исключает такую возможность. Поэтому мне придется уповать на ваше гостеприимство, Поттер, — Снейп так скривился, будто съел лимон. Эти слова явно дались ему ценой собственной ущемленной гордости.

— Я совсем не против вашей компании, — ответил Гарри. — Я мог бы помогать и все такое. Без проблем.

Снова стало тихо. Они оба знали, что речь идет не просто о помощи, Гарри был жизненно необходим Снейпу, но одна мысль о каком-либо обязательстве перед Поттером казалась ему мучительной. Неудивительно, что он купил бутылку дорогого огневиски — в качестве своеобразной оплаты. Гарри вдруг ощутил себя участником какой-то извращенной формы медицинской проституции.

— В том флаконе мазь, должна помочь, — пробормотал Снейп в газету. Гарри глянул на свое отражение в окне — синяк под глазом никуда не делся.

— Алкоголь тоже, — решил Гарри, потянулся к бутылке и откупорил ее. Снейп с недоверием наблюдал за ним.

— Поттер, еще и десяти часов нет.

Гарри сделал глоток, обдирая горло жгучим жаром виски. Откашлявшись, он протянул бутылку Снейпу:

— Мы застряли здесь на неделю, — напомнил он.

Снейп выпил.

— Возможно, даже на две, — сказал он и сделал еще один глоток. Гарри промолчал, потом взял бутылку и вернул пробку на место. Огневиски им еще пригодится.

— Послушайте… давайте заключим сделку, — сказал Гарри. — Что бы здесь ни произошло, об этом никто никогда не узнает — во всяком случае, от меня, если вы будете против. Словно нас обоих вроде как… пока не существует для остального мира. Так что, получается, мы оказались в одинаковом положении. К тому же в таком случае не придется волноваться о том, что происходит снаружи. Идет?

По выражению лица Снейпа было понятно: он скорей отрежет себе язык, чем заключит с Гарри какую бы то ни было сделку. Тем не менее, возражений не последовало, а в его взгляде Гарри уловил неозвученное согласие — пускай и неохотное. Без единого слова Снейп снова уткнулся в газету.

— Отлично, с этим разобрались, — подытожил Гарри.

— Воспользуйтесь мазью.

Не нравится смотреть, да? Мамины глаза и фингал, поставленный тобой. Она бы тебя возненавидела за такое, и ты это знаешь.

— Ладно, — Гарри взял флакон, открутил крышку и зачерпнул немного мази.

Некоторое время оба молчали.

— У кого вы взяли микстуру Грин? — вдруг вкрадчиво спросил Снейп, словно этот вопрос только что пришел ему в голову.

— Ну, я сам ее сварил, ингредиенты взял в кладовке Слагхорна.

— Вы никогда не умели правдоподобно врать, Поттер.

Гарри пожал плечами, продолжая втирать мазь в кожу вокруг глаза. Снейп, хмурясь, наблюдал за ним.

— Можете считать меня лжецом, если хотите, но я сам сварил микстуру. Удивительно, как полезна иногда бывает хорошая книга.

— М-м.

— И вообще… ладно, признаю, я полный профан в Зельеварении. Но только потому, что вы не столько учили нас, сколько запугивали.

Снейп поднял бровь:

— В самом деле.

— Именно так! — Гарри сам не понимал, откуда взялась эта безрассудная честность — то ли оттого, что Снейп теперь не представлял для него угрозы, то ли оттого, что больше не был его учителем. Продолжая втирать мазь, Гарри заявил: — Теперь, когда вы перестали преподавать Зельеварение, мои успехи в нем значительно возросли. Кстати, забавно, что как только вы стали профессором Защиты от темных сил, мои оценки и по этому предмету сильно ухудшились.

— Да, очень любопытно.

— Поэтому я был бы признателен за толику веры в мои способности, заранее спасибо. Мазь для свертывания крови я тоже сам варил, плюс к ней еще пять других антидотов. Может, я не такой уж идиот, как считаете?

— Возможно, — Снейп снова уставился в газету, зашелестев страницами. — Не люблю озвучивать очевидные вещи, Поттер, но мазь будет действовать гораздо эффективней, если втирать ее в кожу вокруг пострадавшего глаза, а не здорового.

— Ой, точно. Спасибо, — Гарри покраснел и зачерпнул еще мази. — Между прочим, наша сделка уже действует.

— Неужели?

— Да. И я не виноват, что тут нет зеркала.

— Понятно.

— Вы есть хотите?

— Нет.

— Ладно… но если вдруг захотите, то у меня есть суп и еще кое-что. Просто скажите. — Гарри помолчал. — Вы хорошо спали?

— Поттер, замолчите, я пытаюсь читать.

По крайней мере, Снейп не лгал ему напрямую — в этом уклончивом ответе отчетливо прозвучало «Нет». Гарри внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа и отметил, что тот не водит глазами по строчкам. Поднявшись и постаравшись отогнать непрошенные мысли, что его пижама слишком тонкая и вряд ли подходит для подобных разговоров, Гарри медленно подошел к Снейпу и, забывшись, протянул руку к его лицу, чтобы стереть пятно грязи со щеки.

Снейп резко перехватил его руку и сильно сжал запястье.

— Прекратите немедленно, — сказал он. — Перестаньте меня трогать.

— Пожалуйста… у вас на лице до сих пор осталась засохшая кровь. Разрешите, я помогу ее убрать. Ходить так — вредно для здоровья.

— Я все сделаю сам.

— Почему вы не даете мне помочь? Что вас так задевает? Вчера… — Гарри осекся, заметив, что Снейп еще больше помрачнел, и решил зайти с другой стороны: — Я же не собираюсь вас отмывать мочалкой, просто хочу применить очищающие чары. Будет гораздо проще, если это сделает кто-то другой, и эффективнее к тому же.

Ответом ему была тишина.

— Давайте я применю чары к вам, а вы — ко мне? — снова попытался Гарри.

Опять молчание.

— Вы думаете, я не умею колдовать, да? — сердце Гарри забилось быстрей. — Почему? Я же не идиот, вы видели мои результаты СОВ. Я уже не ребенок и я… не опасен. Прошу вас.

Гарри умолк, не зная, что еще сказать. Вновь повисла тишина — молчание Снейпа оказалось заразным. Гарри слышал теперь только свое собственное быстрое, взволнованное дыхание.

— Может, я попробую руками? Без магии.

Снейп сверкнул глазами и открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но потом передумал. Он застыл в кресле, и вся его поза выдавала крайнее напряжение.

— Нет, Поттер.

— Вы… вы так и собираетесь тут сидеть две недели в грязи и в крови?

Ответа не последовало. Гарри выдержал целую минуту гробовой тишины, а потом решение нашлось само собой: если Снейп не принимает помощь, он заставит его, раз нет другого выхода.

Резким движением он выхватил палочку. Снейп успел лишь открыть рот и в изумлении распахнуть глаза, как Гарри выпалил:

— Экскуро!

Снейп исчез в облаке мыльной пены и потоке воды, который обрушился на пол и выбил газету из его рук. Раздался скребущий звук, а затем — сотни жутких проклятий, адресованных Гарри. Из пенного облака показалась рука Снейпа и тут же исчезла обратно. Гарри наблюдал эту картину и прикидывал, ответит ему Снейп тем же самым или просто убьет? Второй вариант казался более вероятным.

Наконец, облако с громким хлопком рассеялось, оставив Снейпа на полу. Пенные пузыри лопались, вода испарялась. Снейп сидел, отплевываясь от мыла, мокрый до нитки, но исключительно чистый. Гарри хотел было применить высушивающие чары, но тут Снейп резко взмахнул палочкой.

Мощная струя воды ударила Гарри в живот, сбивая с ног. Он упал на пол, попытался убрать мокрые волосы с глаз, но тут на него обрушился целый водопад. Гарри барахтался и пытался глотнуть воздуха, но успевал сделать только пару вдохов, прежде чем на него обрушивалась очередная лавина воды.

Ничего толком не видя, Гарри с большим трудом поднялся на ноги и бросился к двери, Снейп последовал за ним.

— Остолбеней! — крикнул Гарри, посылая заклинание через плечо. Оно попало в заколоченное окно, оставив дымящуюся дыру в досках.

В нескольких дюймах от его локтя сверкнула яркая желтая вспышка. Гарри, как раз оказавшийся возле лестницы, схватился за перила, развернулся и бросился наверх. Снейп не отставал.

— Остолбеней! — выкрикнул Гарри еще раз. В нише лестничного пролета взорвалась и разлетелась на куски ваза.

Снейпу удалось схватить его за пижамную куртку, Гарри заорал и попытался вывернуться. В процессе он несколько раз лягнул Снейпа ногой, но попал или нет — так и осталось неизвестным. В любом случае, едва почувствовав себя свободным, он мигом оказался на вершине лестницы и заскочил в ближайшую комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. В следующую секунду Снейп уже барабанил по ней кулаками.

— Открывай сейчас же!!

— Нет! Вы же меня убьете!

— Открой, Поттер!! — на дверь обрушился град ударов, а потом Снейп произнес неизвестное Гарри заклинание. Дерево зашипело и почернело, разрушаясь, и в проеме показался взбешенный Снейп. Гарри направил на него палочку.

— Левикор… — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, но Гарри успел произнести «Протего!», и очередная вспышка пробила дыру в крыше. Сверху посыпалась штукатурка и куски черепицы.

Всполохи заклинаний летели во все стороны, проклятья разбивали окна и крушили мебель, разноцветный дым струился через огромные дыры в стенах и крыше.

Сражение продолжалось около двадцати минут. Снейп, по мнению Гарри, использовал весь арсенал заклинаний, которые знал, и некоторые все-таки попали в цель: у Гарри была обожжена щека, руки и грудь покрыты порезами, одежда изодрана в клочья, а еще он все время икал. С губ при этом срывались едкие зеленые пузыри, выдававшие его всякий раз, когда он пытался спрятаться. Плюс ко всему, одежда и волосы до сих пор были мокрыми после первой атаки водой. Несмотря на это, Гарри дважды удалось обезоружить Снейпа и оторвать рукав от его мантии, так что сдаваться он не собирался.

В третий раз выбив палочку из рук Снейпа, Гарри не стал ждать, пока она снова кажется у своего владельца. Он развернулся и бросился вниз по лестнице, залез в ближайший пустой шкаф и захлопнул дверцу.

В хижине стало тихо.

Гарри представил, как люди в Хогсмиде смотрят на вспышки и взрывы в окнах Визжащей хижины, бормочут что-то про разбушевавшихся привидений и идут дальше по своим делам. И теперь, когда погром сменился жуткой, пугающей тишиной, Гарри вовсе не думал, что наступило перемирие.

Шли минуты. Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения, Гарри в любую секунду ждал, что дверца шкафа разлетится в щепки. Он в очередной раз икнул, глядя, как зеленый пузырь лопается под потолком шкафа.

Через десять минут Гарри понял, почему так тихо. Его захлестнуло чувство вины. Он выбрался из шкафа и поспешил вверх по лестнице, мимо дыр в стенах и осколков домашней утвари.

Одежда Гарри превратилась в лохмотья, а ведь он предполагал носить ее все две недели пребывания здесь, просто иногда стирать. Ну, теперь этот план не казался ему таким уж удачным. Снова икнув и выпустив к потолку очередной пузырь, Гарри приставил палочку к горлу и произнес контр заклинание.

Он нашел Снейпа в спальне. Похоже, в свое время Люпин с друзьями не добрались до этой комнаты: мебель по большей части была целой, только несколько обугленных пятен, оставшихся после недавнего сражения, чернели тут и там да разлетевшаяся на куски картина с изображением фруктовой корзинки дотлевала в углу. Снейп без сознания лежал на спине на краю кровати.

Гарри подошел поближе и опустился на колени.

Снейп выглядел очень плохо — было очевидно, что гораздо больше заклинаний, которыми бросался Гарри, достигли цели, чем казалось в пылу сражения. На плече Снейпа кровоточил ожог, сквозь дыры в одежде виднелись синяки на груди, а на животе — россыпь фурункулов. Куда подевался левый рукав мантии Снейпа, Гарри не знал. Торчащие из ткани оборванные нитки выглядели печально и жалко. Гарри осторожно отбросил со лба мокрые волосы, наклонился к Снейпу, чтобы проверить пульс, и замер, почувствовав, как ускоряется сердцебиение под пальцами.

— Вы же в сознании.

— Да, — тихо ответил Снейп, не открывая глаз. По крайней мере, он не вскочил и не вцепился Гарри в горло, стремясь довершить начатое в схватке.

— Тогда почему вы?..

— Я собирался окончательно стереть тебя с лица земли, едва ты приблизишься.

— О. — Гарри засомневался, не сигнал ли это к немедленному бегству, и отодвинулся. — Тогда почему вы не?..

— Понятия не имею.

Гарри тоже не понятия не имел — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Снейп не попытается опять его утопить. Гарри сел на ковер возле кровати, морщась от саднящих ожогов, порезов, а еще от противного ощущения мокрой рубашки, прилипшей к спине. Во всяком случае, теперь они оба были чистыми.

— Жители деревни, скорей всего, вызовут кого-то из Министерства, — тихо произнес Снейп. — Вряд ли недавний инцидент остался незамеченным.

— У нас есть мантия-невидимка, можем ею воспользоваться. Или просто где-нибудь спрячемся, пока они не уйдут. Все будет нормально. Они думают, что в хижине живут привидения.

— Поттер, почему у меня руки чешутся тебя прибить?

— Не знаю. — Но ответ вдруг пришел Гарри в голову: — Может, по той самой причине, по которой у меня руки чесались вас спасти.

— И что же это за причина?

— Прекратить мучения, — тихо сказал Гарри, подтягивая колени к груди. Разорванная футболка сползла с его плеча, открывая ожоги на коже. — Так или иначе.

— Да. Это я могу понять.

— Простите за Экскуро без предупреждения.

— М-м.

— И простите, что вырвал у вас клок волос.

— …что?

— Совсем маленький.

— А, ну это, конечно, меняет дело.

— И я извинился.

Снейп что-то беззвучно пробормотал, так и не открыв глаз. Он потянулся рукой к полу, поморщился от боли, стараясь найти удобное положение, и взмахнул палочкой, но уже без всякого азарта — скорее, лениво, исключительно из чувства справедливости.

Гарри почувствовал хватку на лодыжках, вскрикнул, попытавшись ухватиться за щербатые половицы, но все же оказался перевернутым вниз головой. Слегка покачиваясь, он завис в воздухе, разорванная футболка, повинуясь силе гравитации, сползла и упала на пол. Гарри остался только в штанах и некоторое время вертелся, пытаясь вырваться, но, осознав, что силы неравны, затих.

— Опустите меня, — попросил он.

Снейп открыл один глаз и какое-то время смотрел, как Гарри болтается в воздухе.

— Вы должны были попасть на мой факультет, Поттер.

— Я… чего?

— Из вас вышел бы отличный слизеринец. Вернее, Слизерин сделал бы из вас отличного мага.

— Эм… здорово, конечно, и я очень польщен, но может, вы меня опустите вниз? А то в голове уже шумит. И я полуголый. — Капля воды упала с его волос на ковер. — И мокрый.

Снейп еще помедлил, потом нахмурился, думая о чем-то своем, снова закрыл глаза и постучал палочкой. Гарри вздрогнул, готовясь мешком свалиться на пол, но вместо этого его приземление на деревянные доски оказалось очень аккуратным. Несмотря на это, он не спешил вставать на ноги — болело все тело, кровь стучала в ушах. Гарри лежал на полу и пытался отдышаться.

— А ведь это только второй день, — прозвучал голос Снейпа. — У нас уже было два крупных конфликта, в одном из которых серьезно пострадала хижина и уничтожена почти вся наша одежда. Сомневаюсь, что из вашей затеи выйдет что-то путное, Поттер.

— Нам просто надо немного притормозить, вот и все, — сказал Гарри и добавил после паузы: — И вы должны мне доверять.

— Не могу.

— Почему?

Снейп ничего не ответил, но Гарри слышал, как он завозился, пытаясь сесть, но потом застонал, явно отказавшись от этой идеи. Гарри поднял голову и долго разглядывал своего бывшего профессора в тишине.

— Нам нужна новая одежда…

— Я отправлюсь в Хогсмид.

— А если вы снова упадете в обморок?

— Я рискну.

Гарри понял, что отговаривать Снейпа бессмысленно. Он сегодня и так позволил себе слишком большую вольность — ответить Снейпу тем же с его стороны будет только справедливо, несмотря на обоснованные опасения. Поэтому Гарри молча прижался щекой к полу, отметив, что лежать так на удивление удобно.

— А здесь хорошо…

— М-м?

— В этой комнате. И кровать тут нормальная. Один из нас может тут спать.

— Мы не станем драться из-за кровати.

— А я и не предлагал!

— Отлично. Значит, вы не станете возражать, есть кровать займу я.

— Но…

— Спасибо, Поттер. Очень благородно с вашей стороны уступить единственную приличную кровать в доме немолодому раненому человеку. Я очень рад, что мы решили этот вопрос без причинения серьезного ущерба друг другу.

— Но это же двуспальная кровать! — запротестовал Гарри. — Посмотрите, какая огромная, мы могли бы… — Спать вместе — звучало бы слишком неправильно. Разделить постель — еще хуже. Поместиться на ней вдвоем — вообще кошмарно. — …договориться. — Просто отлично.

Снейп весьма предсказуемо поднял бровь. Выдержки Гарри хватило ровно на пять секунд, а потом он все же сдался:

— …или я могу спать внизу, — пробормотал он, глядя в пол.

— Да, Поттер, думаю, так будет лучше всего.

**Глава 7 — Согрей меня**

Прежде, чем отправиться в Хогсмид, Снейп решил дождаться темноты. Гарри одобрил такое решение, пусть и не вслух. Ведь если заметят Гарри, это, конечно, вызовет ненужные вопросы и дальнейшие проблемы с Министерством. Но если кто-то недобрый обнаружит Снейпа, его запросто могут убить. Многих Пожирателей поймали и отправили в тюрьму сразу после падения Волдеморта, но не все стремились передать их в руки закона. Большинство жаждало вершить самосуд. А Снейп, должно быть, был первым в списке народных мстителей. Гарри даже думать не хотел о том, что все его старания закончатся очередной гибелью Снейпа — на этот раз еще более несправедливой. А темнота ночи обещала хоть какую-то защиту.

— Это не займет много времени, — сказал Снейп, стоя на пороге и застегивая мантию. — Полагаю, одной рубашки вам будет достаточно.

— Закупаться будете в небольших магазинах, да?

Снейп ничего не ответил, а Гарри не стал настаивать, смущенный беспокойством, которое явственно прозвучало в его голосе.

— Захватите мне выпуск «Ежедневного пророка»? — попросил он. Снейп коротко кивнул. Гарри натянул одеяло по самый подбородок, прижался щекой к спинке дивана и закрыл глаза. — Мне точно с вами нельзя?

— Точно. Вы ни при каких обстоятельствах не должны покидать хижину. И вовсе не потому, что вам нечего надеть. Я не желаю быть втянутым в юридический скандал с Хроноворотом. — Снейп задержался у двери и оглянулся на Гарри. — Вы останетесь здесь, — сказал он тихо, слова прозвучали одновременно приказом и угрозой. — Поттер, вы меня поняли?

— Я останусь здесь, обещаю. Вопреки всеобщему мнению, я не ищу неприятностей.

— М-м, — все, что ответил Снейп, прежде чем развернуться и выйти наружу. Гарри услышал, как за ним захлопнулась дверь.

В хижине воцарилась неуютная тишина. Гарри заерзал под одеялом, чтобы хоть какой-то звук разрушил это безмолвие, горячо надеясь, что отсутствие Снейпа не затянется надолго. Даже вынужденное соседство лучше одиночества. Их дневная драка пошла во благо и ослабила висевшее между ними напряжение, которое Гарри едва ли осознавал до этого. Словно барьеры, возведенные между ними, стали тоньше — так трескается корка льда под весенним солнцем.

Чтобы скоротать время, Гарри решил принять ванну, а там, глядишь, и Снейп вернется домой (домой? Когда это место успело стать домом?)

Ванна была старой и стояла на потускневших латунных ножках, кран плевался смесью воды и воздуха. Время от времени где-то внутри хижины начинало скрипеть и шуршать, так что расслабиться не было ни малейшего шанса. В конце концов, Гарри уселся на кафельный пол и прижал смоченный холодной водой кусок ткани к обожженной щеке, жалея, что не попросил Снейпа купить средство от ожогов. Наверное, на этот случай имелось какое-нибудь особое заклинание. Надо будет спросить Снейпа, когда тот вернется.

Натянув джинсы, Гарри снова нырнул под одеяло, дрожа от холода.

Он не припоминал, чтобы в Хогвартсе было так холодно майскими ночами. С другой стороны, у него не было привычки полуголым шататься по ночным улицам, изводя себя долгими мучительными сомнениями и ожиданием.

За окнами стало совсем темно. Гарри посмотрел на часы, но не смог вспомнить, когда ушел Снейп. Казалось, что уже довольно давно. Гоня от себя навязчивую тревогу, Гарри старался не паниковать, иначе глупо же он будет себя чувствовать, если в следующую секунду Снейп появится на пороге. Все будет хорошо. Но в голове все равно роились мысли о том, как ночной холод опускается на улицы Хогсмида, жжет кожу, просачивается в мышцы и нервы, и без того поврежденные змеиным ядом. Гарри закрыл глаза.

Все же он носится со Снейпом, как курица с яйцом, и если так будет продолжаться, снова нарвется на драку. Это ненормально — так беспокоиться о человеке, который тебя ненавидит.

Прошел еще час. Гарри доел куриный суп, не чувствуя вкуса. Мысли его блуждали далеко, а глаза то и дело обращались к ночному небу. Время приближалось к одиннадцати.

Огневиски неприятно обжег горло, когда Гарри сделал два больших глотка. Больше выпить он не смог, но алкоголь почему-то не рассеял тревогу. Гарри пошел к выходу, держа бутылку двумя руками, наплевав на окружающий холод. Он встал у открытой двери и посмотрел на деревню. Извилистые улицы были ярко освещены, и Гарри вглядывался в них, выискивая тощую черную фигуру, идущую домой, но ничего не находил. Рука намертво вцепилась в горлышко бутылки. Прошло слишком много времени. Может, Снейп ушел насовсем? Или он в беде и ему нужна помощь?

Где-то вдалеке раздался звон колокола. Полночь. Слишком позднее время для прогулки по магазинам.

Все мысли вдруг исчезли, уступив место панике, вместо крови в венах пульсировал страх. Гарри едва ли осознавал, что делает. Вот он только что стоял в дверях Визжащей хижины, и струйка пота стекала по спине, несмотря на колючий ночной холод, а в следующий момент — уже бежал по торговой улице Хогсмида, избегая света фонарей и витрин, с зажатой в руке бутылкой и голым торсом.

— Профессор?

Его могли услышать. Кто-нибудь мог выйти из ближайшего паба, дома или магазина, мог узнать его и пристать с разговорами: рукопожатие, автограф, колдография на память. «Эй, Гарри, я слышал, ты отдыхаешь где-то за городом? Что ты здесь делаешь? Откуда у тебя такие ожоги, Гарри? И где твоя рубашка? Почему ты здесь, Гарри?»

— Профессор? Профессор?

Снейп мог быть где угодно. Может, он решил зайти выпить, желая утопить в вине свои печали? Или отключился прямо посреди улицы, и его прикончил какой-нибудь торговец, вообразивший себя героем?

Что если он вообще не в Хогсмиде? Может, уже сидит в камере министерской тюрьмы. Или он попытался аппарировать и сейчас где-нибудь за полмира отсюда, полумертвый, а жизнь покидает его с каждым новым вздохом, и никто не найдет его, не согреет.

— Северус?

Нет ответа. Гарри не надел обувь, не взял ни свою мантию, ни Кроветворное зелье, но возвращаться за ними не мог. Вдруг Снейп лежит прямо на тротуаре в конце этой улицы? Или следующей. Некогда возвращаться.

— Северус?

А может, кто-то его нашел, когда он потерял сознание? Внесли его в дом, укутали одеялом, накормили супом, собираясь утром первым делом вызвать целителя. А потом посмотрели повнимательней. Эй, да это же!.. Разве не он убил?..

Гарри стоял на коленях на краю деревенской площади, обводя взглядом молчаливые, неприветливые витрины магазинов. Они знали, где он. Знали, знали! По его лицу потекли слезы отчаяния.

— Северус!! — закричал Гарри и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Он потерял его. Спас и потерял. Ведь так и знал, что это случится. Надо было остановить его, сделать хоть что-то, пойти самому!

— Северус…

В памяти ожили сны, в которых Снейп умирал, и свет жизни уходил из его глаз, вот только на этот раз его голос, не переставая, звучал в голове Гарри: «Вы должны были попасть на мой факультет, Поттер. Из вас вышел бы отличный слизеринец».

— Так что ты говорила, мам? Видела человека?

— Да… да, в переулке возле моего дома. Ты же знаешь, дорогой, я бы ни за что не стала тебя тревожить ночью, но он там уже несколько часов…

— Ладно, не беспокойся. Сейчас лучше быть настороже. Я разберусь.

Гарри поднял голову: маленькая старушка в кардигане поверх ночной рубашки ковыляла к площади, за ней шел мужчина, по всей видимости, ее сын. Гарри застыл в нерешительности, но, кажется, они его не заметили.

— Он… он в мантии, Ларс. В той ужасной мантии — длинной и черной. Я…не знаю, а вдруг он один из них?

— В твоем переулке, мам?

— Не представляю, как он туда попал… Я просто дверь открыла, чтобы Тибблза выпустить, а тут он лежит без сознания…

— Может, просто бродяга.

— Ну да, может, но… вот тут, видишь? Видишь, Ларс? Я же говорила.

Гарри вытащил палочку и направил ее в спину мужчины. Задвинув подальше угрызения совести, он выдохнул:

— Империо.

Походка мужчины изменилась, став чуть более скованной. Его мать повернулась и потянула его за руку:

— Что думаешь, Ларс? — спросила она. — Нужно сообщить в Министерство?

— Нет, — тихо ответил мужчина, — не нужно. Это просто пьяница. Оставим его тут до утра, а если сам не уйдет, сообщим в Министерство.

— Но…

— Пошли, мам, я провожу тебя.

— Но Ларс, этот человек…

— Нет. Не переживай о нем, — Ларс взял свою мать под руку и повел к двери, игнорируя ее слабые попытки протестовать. — Давай посмотрим одну из твоих мыльных опер, хорошо?

Дверь закрылась, сверкнув по краям отблеском запирающего заклинания. Гарри поднялся на ноги и поспешил в переулок, внутренне холодея.

Снейп был там, распластанный на ледяной земле, мертвенно-бледный. Видимо, он успел доковылять до переулка, прежде чем упал в обморок. Рядом валялась сумка с покупками.

Гарри опустился на колени, проверил пульс и с облегчением почувствовал его слабое биение. Северус замерзал. И не только он один: у Гарри тоже зуб на зуб не попадал. Он приподнял Снейпа с земли, как безвольную куклу, прижал к себе и зарылся пальцами в его волосы, чтобы почувствовать еще ближе, убеждая сам себя, что все будет хорошо.

— Акцио Кроветворное зелье, — пробормотал он, сжимая палочку.

Зелье не появилось. Он попробовал еще раз громче, потом попытался призвать мантию-невидимку, все безрезультатно — до них было слишком далеко. Гарри собрался с силами и направил палочку в сторону Визжащей хижины:

— Акцио Кроветворное зелье!

Ничего не произошло. Гарри не чувствовал ни тени тревоги по этому поводу — он слишком замерз и был слишком рад, что нашел Снейпа живым. Теперь главным делом было согреть его, пока они не доберутся до хижины своими силами, без помощи магии.

Гарри оттащил Снейпа в сторону, устроив в сидячем положении у стены дома, за кучей старых картонных коробок — здесь их трудней будет заметить с улицы. Дрожащими от холода пальцами Гарри застегнул все до единой пуговицы на мантии Снейпа, чтобы хоть как-то удержать тепло.

— П… Поттер…

Гарри впился взглядом в Снейпа: тот все еще был в полубессознательном состоянии, его взгляд из-под прикрытых век выдавал смятение и испытываемую боль.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — Все хорошо, я здесь, с вами. — Он взял бутылку с огневиски и наклонился ближе. — Вот, пейте, это поможет согреться.

Неловко открутив крышку, он поднес горлышко к губам Снейпа и с удовлетворением убедился, что тот пьет.

— Все в порядке, — повторил Гарри. — Я не уйду, не оставлю вас.

Снейп отвернулся от бутылки, а Гарри с тяжелым чувством вспомнил, как отпаивал его зельями в первый раз.

— Ты замерзнешь… — Снейп вздрогнул, когда виски начал действовать. Он был дезориентирован, не мог толком сосредоточиться, но, тем не менее, казалось, что он мучительно борется сам с собой за каждое слово. — Глупый мальчишка, ты…

Гарри тоже приложился к бутылке, и впервые обжигающая крепость виски показалась ему благом. Наплевав на все, он пил, пока не почувствовал, что кожа сейчас вспыхнет изнутри, а благословенное тепло волнами разливается по телу. Гарри уронил голову Снейпу на плечо, чувствуя, что вот-вот сможет дышать огнем.

— Оставь меня, — едва слышно сказал Снейп. — Ты замерзнешь.

— Да идите вы к черту, — выдохнул Гарри и прижался крепче. — Оставить, как же. Я вас раньше уже бросал, и больше так не сделаю. — Гарри снова стучал зубами, холод вгрызался ему в спину и плечи, несмотря на согревающее действие огневиски. — Я вас не оставлю.

— Возьми… мою мантию…

Первой мыслью было отказаться: уж лучше в самом деле уйти, чем забрать у Снейпа хоть каплю тепла. Но тут палочка вздрогнула в руке, словно по собственной воле, и Гарри озарило — он ведь может увеличить мантию! Гермиониной банки с Волшебным огнем у него не было, разводить настоящий костер он бы не рискнул, так пусть будет хотя бы одна мантия на двоих.

Окоченевшими пальцами Гарри принялся расстегивать пуговицы. Снейп снова был на грани обморока, его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опадала, пока Гарри торопливо возился с мантией, спеша стащить ее с плеч. Изодранная рубашка под ней была в таком плачевном состоянии, что годилась только на помойку. Встряхнув мантию, Гарри расправил ее и прошептал заклинание. Материал начал растягиваться, по нему побежали волны, будто по воде.

Гарри прижался покрепче к Снейпу и укутал их обоих мантией, как одеялом, не успокоившись, пока не убедился, что Снейп укрыт от шеи до колен, и холодному ночному воздуху не осталось ни малейшего шанса добраться до кожи. Стало теплее, но их все равно била дрожь. Гарри почувствовал, как Снейп завозился и положил руку на его голую спину, пытаясь согреться, но толку было мало.

— Ты холодный, как ледышка, — сказал Снейп. Прикосновение к спине Гарри было совсем легким, но пальцы — ледяными и застывшими.

Гарри открутил крышку бутылки с виски, не утруждаясь высвобождать руки из-под мантии:

— Пейте, — сказал он, поднося горлышко к губам Снейпа и придерживая его затылок, пока тот пил.

*

Снейп смог двигаться только через несколько часов. Гарри не хотел тревожить его, боясь еще больше ослабить, но и оставаться на холоде дольше было невозможно. Долгое присутствие в Хогвартсе дементоров сказывалось на погоде — несмотря на май, ночи все еще были холодными и совсем не располагали к долгим прогулкам — к тому же до рассвета было уже недолго, скоро на улицах появятся жители, откроются магазины. Нельзя, чтобы их увидели.

Путь к хижине был зрелищем, совершенно лишенным изящества. Они ковыляли, постоянно спотыкаясь, шатались и цеплялись друг за друга, как одно неуклюжее существо, у которого слишком много конечностей. По лестнице они уже почти ползли.

Гарри еле передвигал ноги от холода и усталости, но ему удалось дотащить Снейпа до кровати. Тот то терял сознание, то снова приходил в себя, судороги все время скручивали его руки и ноги.

Гарри достал Кроветворное зелье, наклонился над Снейпом и, придерживая его, как раненное животное, влил зелье в рот. Румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках Снейпа, казался нездоровым, но Гарри чувствовал — все будет хорошо. Он вытер Снейпу губы, не обращая внимания на его бессвязное бормотание, уложил на подушку и убрал волосы со лба.

— Спите, — велел Гарри. Снейп был практически без сознания, но крепко держал Гарри за запястье. — Спите… с вами все будет в порядке.

Снейп вдруг потянулся к нему, и в груди у Гарри стало невыносимо тесно и горячо. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, он залез под одеяло и осторожно обнял Снейпа. Замерзшие и полуобнаженные, они прижались друг к другу, переплетясь руками и ногами. Гарри положил голову Снейпу на грудь и слушал, как ровно бьется его сердце. Проваливаясь в сон, Гарри чувствовал, как Снейп едва ощутимо гладит его по спине.

*

Гарри проснулся после полудня, расцветившего небо в кремово-голубые оттенки. Некоторое время он балансировал на тонкой грани яви и сна, смутно осознавая окружающее его тепло, и инстинктивно потянулся к его источнику. Пальцы вслепую прошлись по гладкой коже лежащего рядом человека, бездумно выискивая что-то — и лишь когда Гарри ощутил под ладонью ровное биение сердца, он понял, что искал именно это. Жизнь. Северус.

Реальность вернулась чересчур резко. Гарри распахнул глаза, осторожно отодвинулся и сел на кровати, его собственное сердце пустилось вскачь. Несколько минут он просто смотрел на спящего Снейпа, разглядывая его спутанные черные волосы и бледную кожу. Снейп выглядел умиротворенным. Гарри прежде испытывал подобное чувство, лишь когда поздно ночью возвращался после изнурительной тренировки по квиддичу в общую спальню и без сил падал на свою кровать.

Гарри ужасно захотелось забраться обратно под одеяло, устроиться поудобней, вытянуться и уснуть. Он приложил руку к груди, успокаивая сердце, которое все еще колотилось быстрей обычного. Глядя на Снейпа, Гарри ничего так не хотелось, как оказаться ближе к нему, снова улечься рядом и притвориться, что не просыпался. Во сне тонкие изогнутые губы Снейпа были слегка приоткрыты.

Гарри с трудом оторвал от них взгляд и потянулся за сумкой, из-за которой они так намучались прошлой ночью. Там оказалось несколько футболок и рубашек, в основном черного и зеленого цвета. Выбрав угольно-черную рубашку, Гарри натянул ее на себя. Она оказалась велика — надо было сказать Снейпу свой размер. Хотя, какая разница, одежда — она и есть одежда. Он не стал застегивать пуговицы и отправился вниз в поисках еды.

Выбирать было особо не из чего. В конце концов, Гарри решил удовольствоваться хлопьями и насыпал их в две чашки. Свою порцию он съел, дожидаясь, пока закипит чайник, потом налил чай в большую кружку, нашел старый поднос, водрузил на него кружку и чашку с хлопьями и отправился наверх.

Снейп все еще не проснулся. Гарри поставил поднос и несколько секунд смотрел на человека, с которым этой ночью спал в одной постели, чувствуя, как сердце снова пускается вскачь. Он крепко зажмурился, прогоняя острое желание залезть обратно под одеяло и прижаться к Снейпу. Ради этой возможности он готов был снова очутиться с ним на холоде, пить огневиски и укрываться одной мантией.

— Поттер? — хриплым спросонья голосом позвал Снейп, открыв один глаз.

— Простите, — сказал Гарри и покраснел, закусив губу. — Я не хотел вас будить, поспите еще.

— Почему… — Снейп вдруг вздрогнул, но справился с болью и продолжил: — Почему на вас моя рубашка?

— Ой, я… просто не разобрался, — Гарри начал стягивать рубашку с плеча.

— Нет, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри замер и посмотрел на Снейпа, который казался таким же пораженным этим внезапно вырвавшимся словом, как и сам Гарри. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Гарри неловко закашлялся и все же снял рубашку. Отвернувшись к окну, он натянул одну из новых футболок, физически чувствуя взгляд Снейпа, сверлящий его голую спину.

— Я сделал вам чай, — не придумав ничего лучше, сказал Гарри.

— Благодарю.

Еще немного помолчав, Гарри добавил:

— Ну, я наверно пойду, приберусь внизу… если вам что-то понадобится… — Снейп не позовет, Гарри знал это наверняка. Как бы он ни нуждался в помощи, он о ней не попросит. — Или я сам загляну через полчаса.

Он ушел, а когда вернулся, Снейп снова спал. Гарри присел на край кровати и долго смотрел на него спящего.

**Глава 8 — Человеческая природа**

В следующие несколько дней Гарри понял, что Снейп выдающийся книгочей.

Измученный и ослабленный после ночи, проведенной в переулке, он был прикован к кровати и сдался на попечение Гарри. Большую часть дня он проспал, выглядя при этом бледным и изнеможённым, и встал только к вечеру, когда Гарри принес еду. Ужинали они в тишине, а затем Снейп попросил подать ему одну из потрепанных книг, сваленных на полке в углу. Гарри выбрал, не глядя, отдал Снейпу, а потом завороженно наблюдал, как тот поглощает страницу за страницей.

За чтением на Снейпа, казалось, снисходило умиротворение, его лицо совершенно преображалось, становясь расслабленным и спокойным. Гарри ни разу не видел его таким в сыром и дымном классе Зельеварения, когда Снейп склонялся над учебниками.

Снейп не улыбался, когда читал. Казалось, он вообще никак не реагировал, разве что его интерес выдавало то случайное движение, то блеск в глазах, то тихий вздох. Во время чтения он бессознательно поглаживал корешок книги, иногда зажимал уголок страницы между указательным и средним пальцем. Пытаясь справиться с очередным приступом боли, он откидывался на спину и проводил пальцами по лбу и вискам. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию, а взгляд жадно впитывал каждое слово.

Гарри не мог отвести от него глаз. Он, кажется, влюбился.

Пока Снейп читал, Гарри обычно сидел в кресле с «Ежедневным пророком» или с книгой, но сосредоточиться на чтении не мог. Вместо этого ему было гораздо легче и увлекательнее проводить вечера, наблюдая за Снейпом, который совершенно не осознавал своей притягательности, что делало его для Гарри еще более неотразимым.

Гарри внезапно открылся целый мир мелких деталей, касающихся Снейпа, которые он не замечал ни разу за шесть лет обучения. Теперь ему казались красивыми самые неожиданные вещи — изгиб шеи Снейпа, ямочка между ключиц, линия скул.

Это натолкнуло Гарри на дальнейшие размышления — какие еще ситуации заставили бы Снейпа открыться с новой, более человечной стороны. Может, секс? Отдается ли он ему полностью, отрешаясь от всего, как при чтении? Появляется и в его глазах это рассредоточенное мечтательное выражение? Ласкают ли его пальцы кожу любовника так же нежно, как страницы книги?

Пальцы Снейпа — ловкие, с твердым подушечками и аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, тонкие, но не настолько, чтобы производить впечатление ледяных и тощих. Гарри ожидал, что они окажутся покрытыми пятнами зелий, ожогами и порезами, но ничего подобного не обнаружил. У Снейпа были руки настоящего мастера, и лишь они выдавали его истинный возраст, потому что из-за вечно нахмуренных бровей ему порой можно было дать лет шестьдесят, а если судить по глазам — то все сто. Гарри лежал ночью без сна и разглядывал руки Снейпа, представляя, как они касаются тела любовника с той же бережностью и сноровкой, с которыми смешивали ингредиенты для зелий.

Гарри хотелось устроиться у Снейпа на коленях в те часы, когда он обычно дремал в кровати, и самому изучить черты его лица, проследить линию его носа и выяснить наконец, какого все же оттенка у него глаза — карие или синие?

Гарри хотелось провести ладонями по его плечам, по груди, которую видел лишь мельком, по гладкому животу с дорожкой редких волос, уходящих под пояс штанов. Хотел, чтобы Снейп обнимал его, чтобы прижимался тонкими губами к шее и слегка прикусывал мочку уха. Хотел вытянуться обнаженным рядом со Снейпом, чтобы сравнить оттенки их кожи.

Гарри никогда не думал, что будет чувствовать влечение к мужчине. Он вообще не рассуждал о собственной сексуальности, подразумевая, что она обычная. Он считал себя натуралом.

На Когтевране курсом старше училась гей-пара. Гарри видел, как они ходят, держась за руки, в Хогсмид, вместе засиживаются допоздна в библиотеке, целуются посреди заснеженного школьного двора на Рождество. На них никто особо не обращал внимания.

Поначалу Гарри даже волновался, не привиделись ли ему все эти недвусмысленные знаки привязанности между парнями. А потом однажды увидел, как Рон разговаривает с Дэвидом, а его парень — Уоллис — стоит, прижавшись к нему плечом, и перебирает его пальцы. Рон не обращал на это никакого внимания, что было очень странно. Гарри думал, что как раз Рон должен считать такие отношения ненормальными. Он тогда поделился своими мыслями с Гермионой.

— Судя по всему, в магическом мире нет разделения на геев и натуралов, — сказала она, обнаружив несомненный интерес к этой теме. — Конечно, ты и сам понимаешь, почему. Магическое сообщество развивалось достаточно свободным от религиозных догм, в отличие от магглов. Поэтому среди магов все совсем по-другому. Естественно, среди них встречаются те, кого привлекает собственный пол, но окружающие никак их не выделяют, по крайней мере, по этому признаку. Могу сказать, это весьма… воодушевляет. — Взгляд Гермионы стал мечтательным. — Дэвид и Уоллис… такие милые, — улыбнулась она.

И Гарри больше не поднимал эту тему. Все же всякий раз, встречая парочку в коридоре, он смотрел на них дольше положенного. Что-то в них волновало его, заставляя испытывать болезненное нескромное любопытство, и он это признавал. Слишком странно и непривычно — кому угодно стало бы интересно.

Однажды Гарри шел на тренировку по квиддичу и увидел, как они целуются за трибуной. Ошарашенный, он застыл на несколько секунд, наблюдая, как один из парней осторожно трется о другого, а тот тихо стонет в ответ.

Гермиона была права. Это и впрямь было весьма воодушевляющее.

*

Утро седьмого дня раскрасило небо оттенками фиолетового и желтого. Гарри стоял у открытого окна в спальне и обсыхал после утренней ванны. Грея руки о чашку чая, он лениво оглядывал окрестности и прикидывал, чем сегодня занимается другой он.

Сегодня на первой странице «Ежедневного пророка» появится объявление о вручении Гарри Ордена Мерлина. Значит, через два дня к нему приведут Тедди Люпина, торжественно вручив его, как военный трофей, а еще через два он будет умолять Гермиону о помощи. Через шесть дней он исчезнет. Что ж, осталось недолго.

Гарри поднес чашку к губам и закрыл глаза. Сзади послышался тихий шорох одеяла. Он обернулся и невольно задержал дыхание, когда поймал на себе взгляд черных глаз, показавшихся из вороха подушек. Гарри улыбнулся:

— Доброе утро.

Снейп ничего не ответил и натянул одеяло на голову.

— Поттер, не будете ли так любезны принести чаю…

Гарри принес чай и поставил на прикроватный столик. Снейп высунулся из-под одеяла, сел, скривившись от боли, и под пристальным взглядом Гарри поднес чашку к губам. Как обычно, не последовало ни одного намека на благодарность, но Гарри прочитал у Снейпа в глазах облегчение. Более искренних выражений признательности Гарри и не желал.

— Вы знаете запечатывающие чары, Поттер?

— Думаю, да… а что?

— Вам сегодня придется потратить некоторое время на то, чтобы залатать крышу, — Снейп посмотрел в окно. — Будет гроза.

— Гроза? — Гарри почувствовал, как слово прошило его насквозь, словно миниатюрная молния… — Что… когда? Откуда вы знаете?

— Вы разве не чувствуете? Она начнется к вечеру или даже раньше. Посмотрите на облака.

Гарри посмотрел на восход.

— Я постараюсь все починить. — Почему-то ему совсем расхотелось пить чай. — Разве что… эта хижина очень старая.

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Она и правда старая. В смысле, вы же знаете, входная дверь еле держится, крышу мы разбили оглушающими заклинаниями, а вчера я споткнулся и проломил ногой ступеньку на лестнице.

Казалось, Снейп понял ход мыслей Гарри. Он медленно выдохнул, глядя в окно:

— Значит, это будет трудная ночь.

— Гроза будет сильной?

— Не знаю, но думаю, что хижина устоит. Выдерживала же она раньше грозы.

— Да, но раньше в ней не устраивали дуэлей и не пробивали дыры в крыше.

— Согласен. Наверное, имеет смысл поискать укрытия где-то еще. Возможно, в «Кабаньей голове».

Гарри закусил губу.

— Ну… я сегодня вроде как звезда с передовиц всех газет.

Снейп изогнул бровь, а Гарри смутился.

— Они собираются дать мне Орден Мерлина. Меня кто угодно узнает, захотят поговорить, а с Аберфортом мы и вовсе знакомы. Нельзя, чтобы нас видели.

— Значит, останемся здесь. Тут есть подвал?

— Да, большая комната с коробками.

— Нужно перебраться туда до заката. — Снейп задумчиво отхлебнул чай. — Не самый удачный выбор убежища, Поттер.

— Ну уж извините. В следующий раз попрошу Волдеморта убить вас в каком-нибудь более надежном месте.

Снейп усмехнулся и вдруг нахмурился, будто раздосадованный собственным весельем. Он сделал еще один глоток чая и сказал:

— Сегодня вечером я собирался принять ванну. — Он так пристально посмотрел на мокрые волосы и чистую кожу Гарри, что у того мурашки побежали по спине. — Ну да неважно. Сегодня сама матушка природа обеспечит мне хороший душ сквозь дыры в крыше.

— Вы могли бы принять ванну сейчас, не дожидаясь вечера, — сказал Гарри. — Вдруг… это поможет вывести яд и все такое.

Снейп подозрительно посмотрел на него.

— Ну, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как теплеют щеки, — это же возможно. И вам правда стоит принять ванну. Я не говорю, что от вас плохо пахнет, просто для улучшения самочувствия.

— Хм-м. Что ж, тогда я, пожалуй, помоюсь. Мерлин не велит оскорблять чувствительный нюх великого Поттера.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он не подразумевал ничего обидного, но тут поймал насмешливый взгляд Снейпа и робко улыбнулся:

— Я не имел ввиду…

— Я понял. Сомневаюсь, что у вас хватило бы решимости оскорблять меня подобным образом. Наберите ванну, и я прощу вам это маленькое недоразумение. Воды не слишком много, теплой, но не горячей, будьте добры.

Гарри так и сделал, удивляясь, как легко Снейп согласился на ванну. Во всяком случае, уговорить его оказалось гораздо проще, чем в прошлый раз. Гарри проследил за температурой воды, потом покопался в шкафах, нашел стопку старых полотенец и тщательно их почистил, а самое большое свернул и положил на край ванны, вспомнив про больную спину Снейпа.

К тому моменту, как он закончил, ванная выглядела вполне неплохо, даже несмотря на запущенность. Над водой поднимались струйки пара, рассветное солнце пробивалось сквозь заколоченные окна, было тепло и спокойно.

Гарри услышал скрип двери и обернулся — Снейп встал с кровати. Было видно, что ему больно, но он стоял на ногах, и Гарри счел это значительным улучшением.

— Надо было подождать меня, — сказал Гарри, поймав себя на том, что ведет себя совершенно как миссис Уизли. Он подлез Снейпу под руку, давая ему опору, и отвел в ванную. — Вы сделаете только хуже.

— Вопреки вашему убеждению, я не искалеченный беспризорник из романа Диккенса. Прекратите вокруг меня кудахтать.

— Послушайте, вы больны. Может, вам понадобится еще лет десять, чтобы признать этот факт, но поверьте мне, так и есть. И я уже не раз попадался на вашу удочку «Я в порядке, Поттер, все нормально, Поттер» и теперь знаю, что вы не в порядке. Так что язвите, сколько хотите, но я вам больше не позволю навредить самому себе.

— В ванной тоже будете меня караулить?

— Я буду за дверью на случай, если понадоблюсь. И если буду слышать плеск воды, значит вы в сознании.

Снейп закатил глаза.

— В таком случае я вас разочарую. Я не ребенок, Поттер, и не плещусь в ванной. Мне тридцать восемь.

— Всего-то тридцать восемь? — поддразнил Гарри, а Снейп больно дернул его за волосы на затылке. — Ай! За что?

— За дерзость. А теперь вон.

— Вы сами справитесь с одеждой?

— Вон отсюда, Поттер!

Гарри вышел, прикрыл за собой дверь и уселся поудобнее на пол, привалившись спиной к обшарпанной стене. В ванной несколько минут было тихо, не считая шороха снимаемой одежды, а затем Гарри услышал, как Снейп зашипел от боли, этот звук он бы не перепутал ни с чем.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри. Снейп ответил сквозь зубы:

— Ничего! Оставайтесь там!

— Вам же больно, я слышу. Вы в порядке?

— Да, черт побери, со мной все в порядке. Сидите на месте! — голос Снейпа звучал прерывисто, будто он задыхался от боли. — Только посмейте…

Гарри подскочил к двери и прижал к ней ладони.

— Слушайте, если вам больно, я все равно войду, чего я там не видел? — Сердце Гарри бешено стучало. — Я серьезно. Мы же договорились, не терпите боль!

Ответа не последовало.

— Снейп?

Уверенный в том, что Снейп упал в обморок, Гарри ворвался в ванную и обнаружил его там, где и ожидал — то есть лежащим на полу. В лице Снейпа не было ни кровинки, а рядом валялось полотенце. Гарри опустился на колени, подтянул к себе безвольное тело, устраивая его в сидячем положении. На наготу Снейпа он не обращал никакого внимания.

— Идиот, — шептал Гарри, — упрямый идиот… Акцио полотенце.

Верхнее полотенце из стопки подлетело к нему. Гарри поймал его и прикрыл Снейпа, чтобы не смущать, когда он очнется, а еще зачаровал полотенце, чтобы не сползало.

— Акцио Кроветворное зелье. — Через секунду флакон с зельем был в руке у Гарри вместе с ложкой. Он отмерил нужную дозу, откинул голову Снейпа назад, влил зелье ему в рот и помассировал горло, заставляя проглотить жидкость.

Иметь дело с бессознательным Снейпом было во сто крат проще — он не спорил, не возражал и позволял Гарри делать то, что тот считал необходимым. И только лишь слегка дернулся, когда Гарри осторожно опустил его в ванну, оставив полотенце завязанным на талии.

Гарри зачерпнул в ладонь воды и намочил порозовевшие щеки Снейпа, который явно начинал приходить в себя — зашевелился, нахмурился и разомкнул губы.

— Га… — прошептал он. — Гар…

— Я здесь, — в душе Гарри ликовал. Гарри. Снейп назвал его по имени! — Я здесь, все хорошо. — Трясущимися пальцами он провел по волосам Снейпа, не обращая внимания на то, что основательно вымок сам, затаскивая Снейпа в ванну. — Вы должны были сказать… знаете же, что от боли падаете в обморок…

Снейп ничего не ответил, только, не открывая глаз, уткнулся лицом в ладонь Гарри, у которого болезненно сжалось сердце. Он обхватил лицо Снейпа, большими пальцами поглаживая его щеки, словно пытался стереть проступившие на них пятна лихорадочного румянца. Оба молчали.

Снейп окончательно пришел в себя, и Гарри, удивляясь, что его до сих пор его не прокляли и не оттолкнули, взял кусок ткани, окунул в воду и провел по плечам Снейпа. Мышцы под рукой сначала напряглись, и Гарри тут же замер в нерешительности, но потом постепенно стали расслабляться. Гарри закусил губу и продолжил мытье, двигаясь очень медленно, принимая условия негласного договора. Снейп так и не открыл глаза.

Через несколько минут раздался его напряженный шепот:

— Ты никому не расскажешь.

— Да и рассказывать нечего, — смущенно ответил Гарри. Снейп беспокойно вздрогнул, а у Гарри в груди стало тесно и горячо. Он потянулся отвести назад волосы Снейпа: — Тише… все хорошо. — Снейп напрягся. — Не переживайте.

— Ты понятия не имеешь…

— Ладно, давайте тогда так, — Гарри бросил тряпку и встал. Снейп распахнул глаза и прежде, чем успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, Гарри снял с себя футболку, расстегнул джинсы и стянул их вместе с трусами, отбрасывая в сторону. Даже его очки полетели на груду снятой одежды, а Гарри, абсолютно голый, снова опустился на колени рядом с ванной.

— Ну вот. — Дерзость была у Гарри в крови. — Теперь мы оба раздеты, и я даже больше, чем вы. К тому же я тощий, поэтому у вас нет причин для беспокойства. А теперь помолчите, я вас помою.

Он смотрел на ошарашенного Снейпа и молил небеса, чтобы все получилось. Как назло, осознание собственной наготы вдруг накрыло его в полной мере, и Гарри усилием воли заставил себя не краснеть и не броситься прочь. Он смотрел Снейпу в глаза, умоляя про себя: только не подведи.

— Ты… — Снейп перестал судорожно цепляться за бортик ванны. — Ты ненормальный, — договорил он и посмотрел на Гарри так, будто вдруг увидел перед собой гораздо больше, чем просто тощее голое тело. Никогда Гарри не приходилось наблюдать у него такого выражения лица. — Ради чего… во имя всех святых, для какой великой цели мы оба голые?

Одно это слово — голые — к тому же произнесенное с таким ужасом в голосе, стало для Гарри последней каплей. Он фыркнул, пытаясь сдержать смех, и прикрыл рот рукой, но все равно не справился и расхохотался в голос. Он ухватился за край ванны и трясся от смеха, не в силах остановиться.

В тот момент Гарри не понял, и только потом, годы спустя, осознал важную вещь — Снейп тоже смеялся.

Задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, покраснев до корней волос, Гарри в конце концов начал успокаиваться. Он бросил на Снейпа извиняющийся взгляд и робко улыбнулся. Снейп завороженно смотрел на него.

— Простите… Я не знаю, зачем… я просто разделся. Не хочу, чтобы вам было неловко. Не нужно.

За всю свою жизнь Гарри еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким честным и открытым, ни с Роном и Гермионой, ни с Джинни.

— В смысле, здесь только мы вдвоем, и мы просто люди. Я знаю, вы не хотите, чтобы остальные видели, что вы обычный человек, но… — Гарри улыбнулся: — Слушайте, я спас вас и я-то знаю, что вы просто человек, и ничто человеческое вам не чуждо. Я не хочу, чтобы вам было неловко. — Он прижался щекой к гладкому бортику ванны и смотрел на Снейпа. — Я никому не расскажу, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Хотите, дам Непреложный обет? Я не расскажу. Слишком расточительно делиться этим с кем-то еще.

*

Мальчишка что-то говорил, Северус почти не разбирал фраз, только какие-то короткие обрывки. Я просто разделся… Обычный человек… Ничто человеческое не чуждо… Непреложный обет… Слишком расточительно делиться этим. Это все было неважно. Слова не значили ничего, а вот смех — многое.

Северус никогда не видел, чтобы люди так смеялись. Нет, конечно, он знал, что в этом нет ничего удивительного, людям свойственно было веселиться. Он вдруг вспомнил себя пятнадцатилетнего, и то, с какой завистью он смотрел на кучку пуффендуйцев, которые резвились на лугу возле озера, смеясь и катаясь по траве веселой кучей-малой, как большие щенки.

Просто никто никогда так не смеялся рядом с ним, поначалу фыркая и пытаясь изо всех сил сдержаться, а потом начиная хохотать безо всякой причины.

Глаза мальчишки сияли чистейшей, потрясающей зеленью, зрачки расширились, щеки раскраснелись от смеха. Без очков Гарри Поттер стал очень похож мать: у него был ее овал лица, ее аккуратный нос, в нем чувствовалась та простая радость, которая сопровождала каждый миг жизни Лили, радость, к которой так тянулся Северус.

Гарри говорил прямо и открыто, как Лили, и впервые на его красивом лице не было ни следа высокомерия Джеймса.

Северус не мог отвести от него глаз, даже когда мальчишка снова взял мокрую тряпку и наклонился ближе, осторожно водя тканью по болезненно чувствительной коже.

— Посмотри на меня, — подумал Северус, но, видимо, все же не просто подумал, а прошептал вслух, потому что в следующую секунду Гарри вскинул на него взгляд, удивленно моргая. Такой послушный. Голые плечи, гладкая молочная кожа, и зеленые глаза.

Потом мальчишка покраснел, глаза заблестели, и он отвел взгляд, продолжая водить тряпкой по плечам Северуса, будто ничего не произошло, но было поздно.

Северус видел этот взгляд и прежде, в таких же зеленых глазах, только смотрели они на Джеймса Поттера — тем особенным взглядом, который она пыталась спрятать от Северуса. Но он все равно все видел и все понимал. Она всегда любила Джеймса, и Северус никогда не обманывался, не убеждал себя в том, что где-то в глубине души Лили что-то чувствует и к нему, Северусу.

И вот снова этот взгляд, только другое сердце, другой разум, другая душа. Мальчик-Который-Смеется. И только для него.

**Глава 9 — Гроза**

В половине шестого вечера пошел дождь. Гарри перетащил свою лежанку из одеял в подвал, запечатал чарами щели в полу и захватил с кухни лампу, а еще огневиски и найденную в ящике стола колоду игральных карт. Как-то же надо было коротать вечер.

На улице потемнело. Дождь уже вовсю лил, а в небе грохотал гром, когда Гарри наконец закончил готовить ужин, разложил еду по тарелкам и поспешил наверх. Снейп лежал в кровати и подозрительно косился на потолок, дыры в котором Гарри накануне зачаровал.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — проворчал Снейп, когда Гарри помог ему подняться. После ванны Снейп стал двигаться менее скованно, хотя до прежней стремительности было еще далеко. — Подвал готов?

— Ага. Разве что пара щелей осталась в потолке, но комната над ним в порядке, так что все будет хорошо. — Гарри пошел вниз по лестнице первым, чтобы в случае чего подхватить Снейпа. — Еще я нашел карты… можем сыграть в подрывного дурака, правда, взрывы придется устраивать самим, потому что карты маггловские.

— О. Будем веселиться.

Гарри глянул на Снейпа и улыбнулся.

— Огневиски тоже есть. Так или иначе, но весело все равно будет. — Гарри протянул руку, помогая Снейпу преодолеть последние ступеньки, и тот крепко сжал его ладонь.

Когда они наконец устроились в подвале, буря снаружи разыгралась не на шутку. Гарри слышал, как при каждом порыве ветра сотрясалась входная дверь, и сомневался, что Визжащая хижина достоит до утра. Гарри подал тарелку с ужином Снейпу, устроившемуся среди одеял, и поймал мелькнувшее на его лице выражение благодарности.

— Что это?

Гарри достал из кармана нож и вилку.

— Курица в соусе, только не спрашивайте, в каком, я все равно не знаю.

— Думаю, в медово-горчичном. Как это обнадеживает, когда человек, из рук которого ты принимаешь еду, знает наверняка, что собирается тебе скормить, — Снейп поднялся на локтях, слегка вздрогнул и взял вилку с ножом. — Где ты взял соус?

— В Хогсмиде. — Гарри накануне сходил в магазин под мантией-невидимкой и принес продукты и виски. — Съедобно?

— Откровенных изъянов не чувствую.

Это означало «да». Гарри улыбнулся и уселся рядом, поставив свою тарелку на колени.

— Хорошо. Кажется, за эту неделю я наготовил больше, чем за всю жизнь.

— Скоро станешь специфической разновидностью домашнего эльфа.

— Еще чего! Я вам не домовик, — Гарри усмехнулся, отрезал кусок курицы и макнул его в соус. — А если бы и был, к вам пришла бы Гермиона и потребовала немедленно меня освободить.

— Грейнджер в курсе того, что ты нарушаешь все мыслимые магические законы времени?

— Это ее Хроноворот… мне пришлось рассказать. Она была против, но в конце концов согласилась. Она знала, что я не мог спать.

— Не мог спать?

Тут Гарри понял, что сказал больше, чем собирался, и слегка нахмурился.

— Когда одиннадцать ночей подряд видишь во сне, как кто-то умирает, спать спокойно как-то не получается.

— Поттер, могу я тебя спросить?

— Раньше вы не просили разрешения.

— Ах да. Скажи… другие ведь тоже погибли? В последней битве?

Гарри вонзил вилку в очередной кусок курицы.

— Я знаю, о чем вы хотите спросить, — сказал он. Кажется, он начал понимать Снейпа даже лучше, чем хотел. — Я… не знаю. Я все время про вас думал. Ваша смерть была ужасно неправильной.

— Гриффиндорское благородство и стремление к справедливости.

— Может и так… — пробормотал Гарри, возя курицей по тарелке. — Как бы то ни было, я не знаю причины. Все они погибли за что-то, а вы — нет. — В повисшем молчании Гарри положил вилку. — Почему он просто не всучил вам эту чертову палочку, а потом не разоружил? Это сработало бы не хуже.

— По той же причине, по которой он просто не превратил вашу зубную щетку в портключ, когда вы учились на четвертом курсе, а следовал бредовому и крайне рискованному плану с Кубком Огня.

— Не понимаю.

Снейп тоже положил вилку.

— Темный Лорд очень любил впадать в крайности, Поттер. Если помнить о том, что его целью было абсолютное господство, то становятся понятно, что и в своих методах он оперировал абсолютными категориями. У него было собственное представление о «поражении». Он желал настичь тебя в шаге от триумфа, сдернуть с высоты пьедестала, на который ты заберешься. Вот тогда его победа была бы безоговорочной, так он считал. Тогда никто не посмел бы упрекнуть его в том, что он напал, когда ты был уязвим и уступал ему в силе.

— А в вашем случае… он не искал легкого пути, а хотел сделать все максимально впечатляюще.

— Именно так. — Снейп снова взял вилку, подцепил очередной кусочек курицы и продолжил говорить, помахивая вилкой. Гарри старался не рассмеяться, наблюдая эту картину. — Он хотел стать полноправным хозяином Бузинной палочки, без каких бы то ни было оговорок и лазеек, чтобы впоследствии никто не усомнился в его величии.

Гарри слушал и размышлял. Никогда еще он не слышал, чтобы Снейп или кто-нибудь другой так свободно говорил о Волдеморте. Мало кто знал о нем столько, сколько Снейп, и было странно так обыденно разговаривать о Темном Лорде, будто это было привычной послеобеденной темой для беседы. У Гарри словно что-то щелкнуло в голове.

— Вы уверены, что его больше нет. Он точно сгинул навсегда?

Снейп прекратил жевать, проглотил то, что было во рту, и закатал рукав рубашки. Гарри замер, ожидая увидеть жуткую, извивающуюся на коже Темную метку. Но вместо нее там был глубокий белый шрам, как у самого Гарри на лбу. Неподвижный. Гарри задумался — как он этого не заметил во время купания Снейпа? Было слишком весело, чтобы думать о Волдеморте. Все же здорово, что рядом со Снейпом теперь можно смеяться.

— Он ведь не вернется? — с опаской спросил Гарри.

Снейп продолжил трапезу.

— Если только найдется какой-нибудь чокнутый мальчишка с Хроноворотом и пренебрежительным отношением к правилам, — невозмутимо ответил он.

— Значит, не вернется, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Фактически, нет. Темный Лорд повержен раз и навсегда. — Снейп дернул уголком рта. — Мне нужно будет придумать себе хобби. Садоводством заняться, быть может.

— Или составлять букеты.

— Что-то вроде того. Вязание подойдет. Дизайн интерьеров. Или присоединюсь к современным хиппи. — Снейп крутил в руках вилку, мечтательно глядя в потолок. — Можно делать открытки и продавать их в маггловских сувенирных магазинах. Это отлично скрасит мне остаток жизни.

— Не хотите вернуться к преподаванию?

— Если бы и захотел, вряд ли получится, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Моя репутация основательно испорчена. — Он наколол на вилку кусочек курицы и скорбно посмотрел на него. — Вероятней всего, мне придется скрываться до конца дней. Сомневаюсь, что получу прощение магического мира.

— Ваши воспоминания все еще в Думосборе, можно показать их. Все увидят и поймут, — Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа. — Я буду свидетельствовать в вашу пользу.

— После того, как свидетельствовал против?

— Ну… — смутился Гарри, — я думал, что вы его убили.

— Так и было.

— Но он же вас попросил.

— Обязательно сейчас пускаться в рассуждения об эвтаназии? — Снейп с мрачным видом ткнул вилкой в кусок курицы. — Что стало с Люциусом? С Драко?

— В «Пророке» писали, что они предложили любую помощь, чтобы восстановить разрушенное. Встречались с Кингсли Шеклболтом. Думаю, Люциусу придется изрядно выложиться для блага общества, но в общем их простили…

— Сомневаюсь, что меня ждет та же участь, Поттер, не надейся.

— Но вы же невиновны!

— Подумай сам. Темный Лорд повержен, Малфои отреклись от прежних убеждений и пали ниц, моля магическое сообщество о прощении. Выжившие Пожиратели смерти скрываются. В числе прочих пропадает и Северус Снейп. Как это выглядит, Поттер? На чьей я стороне?

— Я им скажу… — Гарри осекся, увидев мрачный взгляд Снейпа. — Ну ладно, про историю с Хроноворотом не буду говорить… но я-то знаю, что вы невиновны. — Он поставил пустую тарелку на ближайший ящик и поднялся. — Мне слишком дорого стоило ваше возвращение, так что я не позволю вам просто исчезнуть и всю жизнь прятаться. Я хочу, чтобы вы жили нормально. — Гарри подхватил со столика у двери бутылку огневиски и вернулся. — Я добьюсь, чтобы вас оправдали. У Магического мира передо мной должок.

Снейп не выглядел убежденным, но спорить дальше не стал. Гарри отвинтил крышку с бутылки и сделал глоток, гораздо больший, чем при самой первой попытке.

— Я смотрю, ты оценил огневиски, — сказал Снейп.

Гарри вздрогнул, когда жгучая жидкость добралась до желудка, протер горлышко бутылки и протянул ее Снейпу.

— Я и без того столько законов нарушил… так что не страшно, если меня арестуют за употребление спиртного.

— Ты просто не понимаешь значение слова «незаконно», — фыркнул Снейп и приложился к бутылке, заметно передернувшись от первой волны жара. — Применение Непростительных заклятий — вот чего в моем случае мне никогда не простят.

— Значит, мы с вами в одной лодке.

— Ты не пользовался Непростительными заклинаниями.

— Пользовался, — спокойно сказал Гарри и взял бутылку. — Двумя. Империусом — раза три, наверно, и один раз проклял Круциатусом Амикуса Кэрроу.

— Пожалуй, стоит тебе позавидовать. Не раз хотелось применить к нему парочку проклятий.

— Он же был вашим заместителем.

— И поэтому должен был мне нравиться?

— Ну, наверное, нет… — Гарри провел большим пальцем по горлышку бутылки и сделал глоток. — Почему вы были таким жестоким Директором?

— Из-за сущего пустяка — Темный Лорд следил за каждым моим шагом.

— И все же вы могли бы не так усердствовать… вы же были на стороне Дамблдора.

— Ты в этом так уверен?

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел, что Снейп смотрит на него. Под этим пристальным взглядом он сделал очередной глоток огневиски.

— А теперь вы скажете, что вообще-то вы настоящий Пожиратель смерти, и прикончите меня?

— Нет, — Снейп моргнул и отвернулся. — Ты невежа.

— Вовсе нет! Я вернулся во времени, чтобы вас спасти, а еще победил величайшего темного волшебника, как я могу быть…

— Я не сказал, что ты глуп. Я сказал, ты — невежа. Что означает недостаток знаний при наличии интеллекта.

— И каких же мне не хватает знаний?

Снейп не ответил. Гарри стало интересно, он подполз поближе к Снейпу и прижал ладонь к его груди, нависая над ним.

— Так в чем мое невежество?

— Оставь меня в покое, Поттер, — сказал Снейп, но как-то тихо и неуверенно. Гарри предпочел не обращать внимания.

— Вы спросили, уверен ли я, что вы были на стороне Дамблдора. Что это значит? Конечно, уверен. Я видел ваши воспоминания — вы всегда были на его стороне.

После секундной паузы Снейп посмотрел на Гарри и потянул бутылку из его рук.

— На стороне Дамблдора, — Снейп не стал протирать горлышко бутылки и поднес ее к своим губам, — и на твоей стороне — это не одно и то же.

Снейп отхлебнул виски. Гарри смотрел, как двигаются мышцы на его шее, и когда Снейп отставил бутылку в сторону, сказал:

— Вы были на моей стороне, а значит и на стороне Дамблдора.

— Быть на твоей стороне — не значит быть любезным с твоими дружками и облегчать их жизнь в школе.

— Я все понимаю, но пытки? Это так низко.

— Учеников пытали Кэрроу, это на их совести. Я же руководил школой согласно инструкциям Темного Лорда.

— Хотите сказать, что вы никого не наказывали? Ни одного ученика не отправляли в кабинет Директора Снейпа?

— Отправляли. Я перепоручал их Кэрроу.

— А если бы там был я? Что бы вы сделали со мной?

Стало тихо. Снейп нахмурился.

— Нелепый вопрос. Едва твою героическую мордашку заметили в Хогвартсе, Темный Лорд был призван в ту же секунду.

— А если бы он велел убить меня?

— Эту награду он приберег для себя.

— А если бы он решил проверить вашу верность?

— Тогда я, возможно, провалил бы испытание, Поттер. Закрыли тему, — он схватил бутылку. — Тащи свои дурацкие маггловские карты, пока я тебя не оглушил во имя тишины и спокойствия.

Гарри пару секунд смотрел, как Снейп пьет, потом поднялся, сходил к столику за картами, вернулся обратно и потянулся за виски.

— Какие знаешь игры? — спросил Снейп, проигрывая в перетягивании бутылки.

— Почти никаких. Может, построим карточный замок?

— Ах да, конечно. Прошу прощения. Я совсем забыл, что мне пять лет.

— Ну и какие игры знаете вы, древний старик?

Снейп задумался, перетасовывая карты.

— Большинство подразумевает денежные ставки, выпивку или раздевание. Денег у меня нет, огневиски неполная бутылка, а обнаженным я тебя уже видел, так что в этих играх смысла нет.

Гарри покраснел, но взял себя в руки и не смутился. Он выпрямился и сделал еще глоток из бутылки.

— Можно поиграть в блэк-джек.

— Во что?

— Ну, в блэк-джек, там надо набрать двадцать одно очко. Давайте я вас научу.

Через час игры виски иссяк, как и терпение Снейпа. Потом Снейп попытался научить Гарри основам волшебного покера — впрочем, безуспешно. Какое-то время они просто молча лежали, слушая грозу. Гарри раскладывал пасьянс, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Я так и не сыграл в карты с вашей горгульей.

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну, горгулья возле вашего кабинета. Грог. Он все время просил с ним поиграть, а у меня не было времени. — Гарри отложил карты. — Пока я учился в школе, он ни разу не пытался со мной заговорить.

— Вечно болтал без умолку, не заткнуть, — Снейп поднял глаза к потолку. — Каждый день спрашивал, скольких мальчишек я сегодня отправил на отработку. — Он слегка потянулся, без особого интереса глядя на Гарри. — Как ты познакомился с моей горгульей?

— Я хотел посмотреть ваши книги. Решил, что если где и искать книгу о змеиных ядах, то…

От внезапного воспоминания Гарри подскочил на кровати.

— Ваш пароль!

Снейп посмотрел на него с опаской.

— Моим паролем был «Дамблдор». К чему ты клонишь?

— Нет, пароль от ваших личных комнат!

— У меня не было личных комнат, — сухо сказал Снейп.

— Под вашим кабинетом есть комнаты, в которых полно ваших вещей. Не знаю, какие еще комнаты вы считаете своими личными, но эти точно были вашими. Я попросил горгулью впустить меня, а он сказал, что нужен пароль, а потом все равно меня пустил.

— Я всегда знал, что он дрянной охранник.

— Он мне сказал.

Огневиски вернул лицу Снейпа краски и сделал глаза еще темнее. Он грозно уставился на Гарри.

— Что именно сказал? Это твоя новая игра? Доведи Снейпа?

— Бросьте этот бездарный спектакль. Я знаю, что вашим паролем был я.

Снейп замолчал, и, взглянув на него, Гарри понял, что он не будет дальше отпираться.

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему вашим паролем был я?

— Мне нужен был такой пароль, который студенты не угадали бы. А твой маленький фан-клуб уже пытался вломиться в мой кабинет, к счастью, безуспешно. Так что было лишь вопросом времени, когда они попытаются проникнуть в мои покои.

— Вы могли выбрать что угодно: набор случайных цифр или, например, какое-нибудь диковинное растение. Да что угодно. Почему я?

— Довольно!

— Нет! Почему я? Если вы выбрали свои паролем «Поттер»…

Гарри замолчал. В глазах Снейпа промелькнуло какое-то выражение, которое он тут же попытался спрятать. Гарри все понял.

— Нет, не «Поттер»… Паролем было «Гарри», так?

Снейп замахнулся для удара, но годы квиддичных тренировок дали свои плоды — Гарри перехватил его руку, сжал запястье и решительно посмотрел Снейпу в глаза.

— Вы хотите меня, — выдохнул он, весь дрожа. Слова приходили сами, Гарри не задумывался над их смыслом и уместностью. Взгляд Снейпа полыхал яростью, Гарри крепче сжал его запястье и прижал к своей щеке, склоняясь ниже. — Давно?

Снейп дернулся и скривился.

— Мы не станем продолжать этот разговор, — прошипел он, когда Гарри улегся на него сверху, и замер, хотя его пальцы незаметно скользнули в волосы Гарри, словно обладая своей собственной волей. — Прекрати.

— Пока я учился? Когда был вашим студентом? — Гарри прижался лбом ко лбу Снейпа и пил его дыхание с запахом виски, смотрел в черные глаза, полные страха. — Вы хотели меня, когда были Директором? Когда обладали властью?

— Слезь с меня, — прорычал Снейп, сжав зубы. Он выгнулся, пытаясь то ли сбросить с себя Гарри, то ли потереться об него. — Сейчас же. Ты не в своем уме.

— Я не пьяный, — прошептал Гарри. Он уперся руками в кровать по обе стороны от головы Снейпа, погрузив пальцы в мягкое одеяло. — И знаю, что делаю. Я хочу тебя, и ты меня тоже хочешь.

— Слезь с меня! Ты не в себе, ты заперт тут и понятия не имеешь…

Гарри вздрогнул, запустил руку Снейпу в волосы и наклонился к его губам.

Первый поцелуй вышел отчаянным и грубым, но эффективно заглушил протесты Снейпа, следующий был жадным и глубоким, и только третий — медленным и тягучим. Снейп выгибался навстречу Гарри, прижимая его к себе еще тесней, потом скользнул пальцами под футболку и провел по пояснице. Прохладные тонкие пальцы прошлись вверх по спине, погладили изгиб талии, и Гарри застонал. Они терлись друг о друга, быстро и отрывисто дыша. Снейп резко отстранился.

Где-то над их головами, очень далеко, бушевала гроза, а они жадно дышали разделенным на двоих воздухом.

— Я правда тебя хочу, — прошептал Гарри, удивляясь мягкости собственных интонаций после такого бурного поцелуя и глядя в расширившиеся от возбуждения зрачки Снейпа. — Пожалуйста. Просто… я…

— Раздевайся, — выдохнул Снейп, и Гарри со стоном закусил губу. Он приподнялся, стянул через голову футболку и отбросил в ее сторону. Снейп поднялся на локти, прижался горячими губами к шее Гарри, медленно целовал и посасывал кожу, поднимаясь к мочке уха. Гарри задохнулся от удовольствия.

— Да…

Снейп просунул руку между ними и расстегнул джинсы Гарри.

— Хороший мальчик, — прошептал Снейп, стаскивая с него джинсы. Гарри задрожал. — Если тебе нужно знать, то да.

— Что да?

— Я хотел тебя, когда был директором Хогвартса. — Разве мог голос Снейп звучать так чувственно? Его интонации жидким удовольствием лились Гарри в уши, перемежаясь медленными прикосновениями губ и языка к плечам и шее, заставляя извиваться. — Хотел просто взять и оттрахать тебя на своем столе.

— О да…

— М-м… если бы ты пришел раньше… — Снейп гладил его бедра, задевая большими пальцами ткань трусов. — Есть в этом что-то романтичное, — прошептал он. — Глупый мальчишка… Я бы спрятал тебя в замке ото всех, защищал бы тебя. Возможно, за небольшую плату.

С этими словами он стянул с Гарри трусы, и у того жарко вспыхнули щеки. Гарри уткнулся лицом Снейпу в шею, спинывая джинсы вместе с трусами. Он пытался унять дрожь: никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя настолько открытым. Гарри не перестал нервничать, даже когда Снейп потянулся к нему, целуя губы, подбородок и щеки, вынуждая целовать в ответ.

— Разденься тоже, — пробормотал Гарри, неловко теребя пуговицы на рубашке Снейпа. — Пожалуйста.

Снейп откинулся на постель, давая Гарри раздеть себя. С каждой пуговицей уверенность Гарри росла, и когда он стягивал рубашку с плеч Снейпа, пальцы уже не дрожали. Препятствий между их телами становилось все меньше, и при первом скольжении обнаженной кожи по коже они оба синхронно выдохнули. Удовольствие волнами разливалось по телу Гарри. Снейп снова принялся целовать его шею, Гарри в ответ стянул с него брюки, а затем и трусы.

Полностью обнаженные, они растворились в очередном поцелуе. Гарри вдруг оказался на спине, почти утонув в уютном гнездышке из одеял, придавленный сверху всей тяжестью тела распаленного Снейпа. Поцелуи стали торопливыми и влажными, их звуки перекрывали даже шум грозы. Наконец, Снейп просунул руку между их телами и обхватил член Гарри.

Гарри застонал и зажмурился. Его тяжелое дыхание со свистом срывалось с полуоткрытых губ. Отчаянно извиваясь всем телом, он простонал:

— Пожалуйста…

Снейп был неумолим. Он начал двигать рукой, но медленно, слишком осторожно, слишком плавно, а его взгляд будто говорил: «Я знаю, что я у тебя первый». Гарри что-то бормотал, отчаянно краснел и дрожал, и чуть успокоился, только когда почувствовал знакомые губы на своей шее.

Вскоре рука Снейпа нащупала пальцы Гарри, намертво вцепившиеся в одеяло, и осторожно погладила, призывая расслабиться.

— Медленно, — прошептал Снейп ему в ухо и потянул ладонь Гарри вниз, где внимания ждал его собственный немаленький член. — Не слишком резко. Хороший мой мальчик…

Гарри прикусил губу и послушно начал двигать рукой, неуверенно приноравливаясь к горячей тяжести снейповского члена. Как только у него начало получаться, Снейп ускорил свои движения, и Гарри напрягся и застонал. Снейп пожирал его взглядом, впитывая каждый вздох и каждое судорожное движение, и от этого у Гарри огнем полыхало где-то внизу живота.

— Я… — дернулся он. — Я…

Снейп наклонился и поцеловал Гарри, раздвигая языком его губы. Громко вскрикнув и задрожав всем телом, Гарри кончил. Под веками вспыхнул яркий белый свет, Гарри обмяк, мелко вздрагивая и смутно осознавая собственные крики. Удовольствие, какого он никогда не испытывал прежде, захлестнуло его волной.

Когда Гарри пришел в себя, Снейп по-прежнему целовал и гладил его. В своей ладони Гарри ощутил его все еще твердый член и снова принялся двигать рукой, пытаясь ускориться. Однако, Снейп отстранился и продвинулся выше. Гарри понял, чего он хочет, и вздрогнул, уставившись на блестящую головку снейповского члена. Без дальнейших подсказок Гарри приподнялся и взял его в рот. Снейп положил руку ему на затылок и прошептал:

— Хороший мальчик.

Несколько минут Гарри неуклюже сосал, двигая головой вверх-вниз. Он обнаружил, что если прижимать языком основание члена, Снейп начинает тихо стонать, так что Гарри закрыл глаза и удвоил усилия, а Снейп все сильнее подавался бедрами ему навстречу.

Гарри понял, что Снейп близок к финалу, только когда тот сжал пальцы на его затылке и попытался отстраниться, но Гарри обхватил его рукой за талию и принялся сосать еще усердней.

Хриплый крик, и терпкая, неожиданно горячая жидкость брызнула Гарри на язык. Он едва не подавился, попытался проглотить, но не смог — струйка спермы потекла по подбородку. Гарри отодвинулся и облизал губы, не открывая глаз и чувствуя, как дрожит Снейп.

— Достаточно, — резко сказал Снейп через пару секунд. Гарри открыл глаза и встретил его взгляд.

Гарри совсем не понравилось то, что он увидел. Боль. И вина. Сожаление.

Чтобы стереть это выражение с его лица, Гарри приподнялся и поцеловал Снейпа в живот, а затем выбрался из-под него, встал на колени на раскиданных одеялах, обнял Снейпа и поцеловал в щеку, но тот был совершенно неподвижен.

— Это… — Снейп попытался отодвинуться. — Прочь. Не тронь меня.

Гарри с удивлением разжал руки и Снейп отполз на безопасное расстояние. Виноватые черные глаза смотрели в изумленные зеленые.

— Что-то не так? — мелко вздрагивая от беспокойства, спросил Гарри.

— Это была ошибка.

Боль, пришедшая после этих слов, была сравнима с раной от острого ножа.

— Но… мы же… — широко распахнув глаза, пробормотал Гарри. Ему хотелось лечь рядом со Снейпом, поцеловать его, почувствовать его руки. Тело жаждало отдыха и неги, но тепло быстро улетучивалось, Гарри била дрожь. — Как ты можешь…

— Поттер, ты… ты должен был меня остановить.

— Да не хотел я тебя останавливать!

— Значит, я сам себя должен был остановить, — жестко сказал Снейп и потянулся за одеждой. — Великий Мерлин… я не должен был допустить этого…

Гарри не представлял, что сказать. Он ничего не понимал, эмоции зашкаливали, глаза начало щипать.

— Я думал, тебе понравилось, — прошептал он. — Мне… мне понравилось. Ну пожалуйста.

— Не сомневаюсь, что понравилось.

Снейп встал, попытался надеть штаны, и у Гарри сжалось сердце при виде его неуклюжих движений: произошедшее не лучшим образом сказалось на мышцах Снейпа.

— Позволь, я помогу, тебе надо лечь…

Гарри поднялся и нерешительно прикоснулся к спине Снейпа, но тот резко толкнул его.

— Не прикасайся ко мне! Отвяжись, Поттер!

Гарри отшатнулся, как от удара. Из широко раскрытых глаз покатились слезы.

— Да что с тобой такое? — выдохнул он. — Мы же…

— Нет. Нет никаких «мы», Поттер.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, ему хотелось закричать.

— Это... Я в первый раз…

Гарри и не подозревал, что Снейп сейчас способен так молниеносно двигаться. Прежде, чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, Снейп больно схватил его за плечи. Их лица оказались совсем близко.

— Ничего не было, — выдохнул Снейп. В его голосе не было ярости, только холод, жалящий больнее любого гнева. — Ты никогда не будешь говорить со мной об этом. Даже думать об этом в моем присутствии не смей. Пускай твое раненое сердце страдает сколько ему угодно, но никто ничего не узнает. Ты меня понял?

Гарри не мог думать, ему и дышать едва удавалось. Он попытался представить, что вот этот человек совсем недавно целовал его шею и нежно гладил по животу после того, как он кончил. Не вышло.

— Ты понял меня?!

— Да! — крикнул Гарри, и Снейп отпустил его. Гарри рухнул на постель и вдруг осознал, что по-прежнему обнажен, и что его подбородок все еще испачкан спермой. Слезы полились с новой силой. Гарри молча глотал их, стараясь не всхлипывать.

— Одевайся, — прошептал Снейп.

Хороший мальчик. Эти слова звучали в голове, пока Гарри неуклюже одевался, чувствуя себя грязным. Снейп ушел в другой конец комнаты и уселся там, замерев в неподвижном оцепенении. То же оцепенение медленно разливалось у Гарри в груди. На лице Снейпа застыло мертвенное выражение, и Гарри не посмел подойти или заговорить. Хороший мальчик.

Через пятнадцать минут Снейп вернулся в постель. Он не смотрел на Гарри и не обращался к нему, пока забирался под одеяла, только отпихнул подальше его подушку. Гарри не понимал, как он может спать, но Снейп уснул без проблем.

Совершенно опустошенный, Гарри несколько минут смотрел на него, а потом поднял свою подушку и побрел прочь из их убежища, вдоль темного коридора к лестнице, ведущей на кухню. Он сел на ступеньку, обхватил подушку и дал волю слезам.

Ощущение оцепенения, ледяным комом свернувшееся где-то внизу живота, никак не проходило. Кожа горела везде, где Снейп прикасался к нему, где целовал. Шея, уши, изгиб спины, даже губы — все казалось грязным, измазанным черным ядом.

Гарри хотел разозлиться, но не мог. Ему осталось только замешательство, стыд да звуки затихающей грозы.

Вот бы здесь сейчас была Гермиона, подумал Гарри. Она разбиралась в таких делах, — женская интуиция, наверно. Ей было бы достаточно бросить один взгляд на Снейпа и на жалкий вид Гарри, чтобы объяснить ему, что же пошло не так. Он попытался представить, что именно она бы сказала, но не смог вспомнить даже звук ее голоса.

Той ночью Гарри так и не уснул. Он до утра просидел на ступеньках, обнимая подушку и гадая, неужели после секса всегда так плохо?

*

Северус тоже не спал. Как только Гарри ушел, он тут же открыл глаза. Северус лежал и пытался не обращать внимания на запах Гарри, оставшийся на одеялах, подушке и на собственных руках. Он хотел, чтобы этой ночи не было, хотел повернуть время вспять и исправить свою кошмарную ошибку. Он пытался игнорировать голос, звучащий в голове, повторяющий «Я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста».

Нет, не хочешь, отвечал ему Северус. Не хочешь, не хочешь.

**Глава 10 — Синдром Алькандер**

Следующие четыре дня оказались вычеркнутыми из жизни Гарри. Он безмолвной бледной тенью бродил по хижине, чувствуя себя настолько отвратительно, что в итоге начал сомневаться, а было ли когда-нибудь иначе?

Через два дня потрясение прошло, оставив по себе странное ощущение безразличия. Ничего не изменить, и ни один Хроноворот не сможет стереть недавние события, отпечатавшиеся в его душе несмываемым клеймом, совсем как шрам у него на лбу.

Гарри успокаивал себя, размышляя, что наверняка другие люди переживали что-то подобное после секса. Хотя, пережить секс с Северусом Снейпом — это отдельная история.

Чем больше Гарри думал о произошедшем, тем более абсурдным и нелепым оно казалось. Он пытался вспомнить нежность и восторг, которые испытал в ту ночь, но их перечеркивала пришедшая затем боль. Он не помнил ни ласкающих рук, ни других подробностей того, что они делали непосредственно во время секса. Вместо этого в памяти Гарри всплывали отдельные картинки, будто стоп-кадры из старого черно-белого фильма: лицо Снейпа, прижимающего его к стене и требующего молчать о случившемся.

Гарри понятия не имел, почему все произошло именно так, и сомневался, что когда-нибудь узнает. Это непонимание убивало Гарри.

Но в то же время он ощущал и кое-что другое, и это было непонятно и удивительно — Гарри терзался тревогой, он не делал ничего, чтобы с ней справиться. Странным образом он ощущал себя в безопасности — словно все шло так, как должно было идти. Снейп оставался для него чертовски притягательным, и у Гарри сохранились смутные воспоминания о том, что секс был отличным. Правда, они были больше похожи на чужой пересказ об отличном первом сексе кого-то другого, кто не имел к Гарри никакого отношения. Просто свершившийся факт, без подробностей.

Совсем недавно Гарри было так легко и хорошо в компании Снейпа, а теперь он не знал, как жить с этим человеком на одной планете.

Он вспоминал, как обнаженный стоял на коленях возле ванны, как смеялся, как признался сам себе в безмерном уважении и восхищении этим человеком. А еще как в холодном переулке он прижимал к себе Снейпа, пытаясь его согреть, и как они пили огневиски из одной бутылки, и как играли в карты.

Было ли это реальностью? Все изменилось так кардинально, что Гарри уже порой сомневался. Единственным чувством, не оставлявшим его ни на секунду, было замешательство, а когда и оно ушло, он тут же пожалел об этом, потому что на смену пришел стыд, разъедающий сознание, словно кислота.

Четыре дня Гарри не видел Снейпа, который не показывался из подвала, тогда как сам Гарри обосновался на втором этаже. Остатки сострадания не позволяли ему предоставить Снейпа самому себе, поэтому он готовил еду и оставлял ее на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей в подвал. Грязную посуду он не забирал — ему было плевать. Почему-то вспоминались легенды о минотавре, которому приносили в жертву девственниц, хотя от такого сравнения Гарри начинало тошнить.

Прошло уже одиннадцать дней после падения Волдеморта. Еще два дня — и можно отправляться домой. При этой мысли перед глазами всплывало лицо Гермионы, давая зыбкую надежду на понимание и сочувствие.

В тот день Гарри, как обычно, проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Если раньше он радовался наступившему утру, нежась в теплом гнезде из одеял, то после злополучной грозы просто открывал глаза и смотрел в потолок. Жизнь теперь отмерялась простой сменой дня и ночи.

Новый день не стал исключением. Гарри встал, набросил на себя одежду, стараясь не прикасаться пальцами к коже. Готовить завтрак было еще слишком рано, да и есть он не хотел.

Чтобы скоротать время, он с ногами забрался на подоконник в нише на втором этаже и прижал колени к подбородку. С той ночи он часто сидел в этой позе, потому что только так чувствовал себя более-менее уверенно. Глядя сквозь серую пелену дождя на деревья, сгибавшиеся под резкими порывами ветра, Гарри представлял себя на их месте. Он хотел ощутить на себе все буйство стихии, чтобы хоть так почувствовать себя по-прежнему живым.

Из оцепенения его вывел запах. Поначалу он не заметил ни аромата бекона, ни скрежета сковородки на плите, и только когда звякнули тарелки, Гарри встрепенулся. Когда смысл этих звуков дошел до сознания, он похолодел, но все равно направился в кухню.

Снейп готовил. Пару минут Гарри смотрел на него, как на незнакомца с улицы, который решил воспользоваться кухней. Снейп выглядел вполне бодрым и с легкостью управлялся со сковородой — очевидно, в кулинарии он был не менее талантлив, чем в постели. Он не взглянул на Гарри, но и напряженным не казался. В нем не чувствовалось привычного высокомерного безразличия, с которым Снейп обычно кого-нибудь игнорировал. Он просто готовил себе завтрак, совершенно не принимая в расчет Гарри, словно его здесь вовсе не было.

Гарри понял — Снейпу просто нечего ему сказать. И от этого стало гораздо больней, — уж лучше бы Снейп наорал на него или проклял.

Гарри взял из шкафа коробку с воздушным рисом и без единого слова вернулся в свое убежище в нише, где подоконник был еще теплый. Он зажал коробку между коленей, разорвал шуршащую упаковку и принялся за еду, доставая по одному зернышку за раз. На глаза навернулись слезы, но у Гарри не осталось сил ни сдерживать их, ни нормально выплакаться, поэтому он просто позволил им катиться по лицу. Есть окончательно расхотелось, Гарри отодвинул коробку и снова уставился в окно, старательно не замечая шагов со стороны лестницы.

— Поттер.

Гарри знал, что поговорить придется, но легче от этого не становилось. Он прижался щекой к оконному стеклу.

— Чего?

— На мой взгляд, прошло достаточно времени. У нас была возможность все обдумать и решить, что будет лучше для нас обоих. А жить бок о бок и делать вид, что мы чужие люди — в этом мало радости.

Еще несколько дней назад ты отнюдь не жаловался на отсутствие радостей в жизни — я бы сказал, их было даже с избытком. Совсем недавно Гарри ни за что не хватило бы смелости так сказать, но события последних дней все изменили. Он слегка поморщился, но промолчал.

— Тебе известны мои доводы, — тихо сказал Снейп.

— Нет.

Снейп стоял у самых ступенек, не осмеливаясь подойти ближе, а Гарри не собирался поворачиваться к нему. Он и без того мог в подробностях представить его хмурую физиономию, ориентируясь на недовольство, хорошо различимое в знакомом голосе.

— Этот разговор не имеет смысла. Что сделано, то сделано. Все уже в прошлом, и я бы предпочел, чтобы ты тоже так считал.

Ответом ему была тишина.

— Вовлечь тебя в… подобные отношения было весьма опрометчиво с моей стороны. И если тебе станет легче, я прошу прощения за то, что потерял контроль…

— Да пошел ты…

— Что?

— Говорю, пошел ты. — После четырех дней самобичевания Гарри больше не мог и не хотел сдерживаться. С него было достаточно. — Оставь меня в покое и перестань делать вид, что оказываешь мне услугу.

— Я… что?

— Потерял контроль? Вовлек в подобные отношения? Вот спасибо, профессор, спасибо, что вы такой замечательный и переспали со мной всего лишь один раз. Очень благородно с вашей стороны. Спасибо за ваше самообладание и за добродетельность, и за то, что не стали делать никаких глупостей вроде разговора со мной, или, не дай Мерлин, признания, что произошло что-то важное. Спасибо вам, добрейший профессор. А теперь сделайте одолжение, оставьте меня в покое.

Гарри закрыл глаза и прижался мокрой щекой к оконному стеклу, ему было плевать на застывшего в молчании Снейпа.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Гарри, — всегда буду ненавидеть за то, что ты сделал.

Снейп снова ничего не ответил, а через несколько секунд Гарри услышал тихое звяканье столовых приборов о тарелку и удаляющиеся вниз по лестнице шаги. Он повернул голову: на верхней ступеньке стояла тарелка с порцией яичницы и беконом. Гарри просто смотрел на нее и думал, насколько все это банально и отвратительно. Он соскользнул с подоконника и поднял тарелку.

— Северус?

Снейп уже спустился вниз и замер, услышав голос Гарри. Он на секунду замешкался, будто решая, отзываться ли на это фамильярное обращение, но в конце концов обернулся и посмотрел наверх.

Тяжелая керамическая тарелка прилетела из ниоткуда и ударила его прямо в челюсть с силой олимпийского метательного диска. Снейп отшатнулся назад, ударился о стену и упал, осыпаемый дождем облупившейся краски. Когда он попытался подняться, на пол закапала кровь.

— Я сломал тебе челюсть, — словно призрак, Гарри стоял наверху лестницы, отрешенно глядя на Снейпа. — Это не самое страшное, заживет. Мадам Помфри вылечила бы такое за ночь. — Он осторожно сбросил с лестницы вилку и нож. — Хотя скорей всего, это просто ушиб или выбитый зуб, так что с тобой все будет в порядке.

Гарри продолжал смотреть, как Снейп морщится от боли, сидя на полу и прижимая ладонь к разбитой челюсти.

— Я все еще не понимаю, — прошептал Гарри. — Неужели ты бы скорее умер, чем просто по-человечески со мной поговорил? Это был мой первый раз. И я знаю, что получилось так себе, но ты мог бы просто сказать. Я бы не просил повторения, я бы от тебя отстал. А теперь ты поправишься, а я — нет, и… и…

В этот момент его убийственное спокойствие отступило перед волной чего-то темного и жуткого, сметающего на своем пути остатки благородства.

— Надо было бросить тебя подыхать! — заорал он с лестницы.

А потом пришла безумная мысль — он может устранить последствия своего вмешательства. И для этого не нужен Хроноворот. У смерти свой, необратимый ход времени, это окончательная, последняя веха на жизненном пути. Смерть — конец существования, конец боли. Он может вернуться к началу и все исправить.

Гарри потянулся за палочкой, Снейп засек его движение и попытался выхватить свою. У Гарри в голове пронеслась мысль — кто бы мог подумать, что в последний раз, когда он увидит Снейпа живым, тот будет окровавленным, раненым и слабым, отчаянно борющимся за свою жизнь? Гарри взглянул Снейпу в глаза — те самые, что четыре дня назад смотрели на него из-под полуприкрытых век и были затуманены желанием.

— Авада Кедавра! — закричал он.

*

Магглы называют это стокгольмским синдромом.

Будучи полукровкой, Северус знал оба мира и понимал, насколько они похожи. У магов такое состояние называлось синдромом Алькандер, по имени Зекии Алькандер, которая влюбилась в мага, державшего ее в заточении почти четыре года. Ей понадобилось десять лет, чтобы осознать, что он бил и насиловал ее, а до этого она отчаянно его защищала.

Не всем жертвам было нужно столько времени, чтобы разлюбить своего мучителя. В некоторых случаях пелена влюбленности спадала за несколько месяцев, в других — за недели или дни. Обычно, чем меньше времени длилось взаимодействие, тем быстрее жертва приходила в себя. Правда, в редких случаях наваждение так и не спадало, и жертвы проносили его через всю свою жизнь.

Синдром Алькандер был просто способом выжить.

Северус читал об этом не из праздного любопытства, он знал, что, возможно, когда-нибудь окажется в плену, и поэтому должен быть готов. Большинство авторов сходились во мнении, что любовь к тюремщику сохраняет жизнь и делает заточенного счастливым до момента освобождения. И секс играет здесь важную роль. Людям от природы свойственно наслаждаться регулярной половой жизнью, отсюда и ощущение счастья при сексе с мучителем.

Впервые мысли об этом пришли Северусу тем вечером перед грозой. Поттер наклонялся к нему, трогал за руку, пил виски из бутылки, не протирая горлышко. Неужели мальчишка стал воспринимать его, как тюремщика?

Северус считал себя реалистом. Без сомнения, в определенных вещах он добился превосходных результатов, в других — нет. Если уж он брался за дело, то постигал его в совершенстве. Он был незаменимым шпионом. Он лгал двум лучшим легилиментам современности и остался жив.

Но вряд ли кто-то выбрал бы его в качестве пары. В спутники выбирают молодых, красивых, добродушных и отзывчивых, а он был старым, не особо привлекательным и зацикленным на себе. Он не умел дарить любовь, и не горел желанием учиться. В постели он полагался скорей на инстинкты, чем на опыт. Ему было хорошо в одиночестве, а люди его раздражали.

По совокупности этих фактов Северус пришел к неизбежному выводу, что у Поттера синдром Алькандер.

Северус долго думал, чем мог бы искренне привлечь мальчишку, но так ничего и не нашел, поэтому пришел к единственно возможному, хоть и горькому выводу: Поттер привязался к нему лишь из-за того, что целую неделю не видел никого другого. Северус стал единственным обитателем его мира.

И совершенно неразумно с его стороны было заниматься с мальчишкой сексом, но в тот момент все, о чем Северус мог думать, — это горящие щеки, плавный изгиб ягодиц и простодушное рвение, с которым Гарри сосал его член. Их поцелуи казались такими естественными и правильными. Северус помнил молочно-белую шею мальчишки, и как он нежно касался ее губами.

А ведь это было практически изнасилованием.

Через пару недель Поттер все поймет. Проснется однажды утром и осознает, что его принудили к сексу, и будет благодарен по крайней мере за то, что это случилось всего один раз. Северус мог бы пойти у него на поводу и уступить, это было бы очень просто, но он не станет. И пусть мальчишка сейчас бесится, со временем он поймет.

*

Бледная вспышка зеленого света.

Боль под стать той, что разрывала челюсть, ударила в нос — острая, как от укуса грызуна. Кровь закапала сильней. Снейп зло тряхнул головой, словно этим движением хотел стряхнуть с себя боль, вгрызавшуюся в челюсть и в нос.

Поттер пытался его убить, пусть и не всерьез. Он не хотел смерти Снейпа, иначе у него получилось бы что-нибудь похуже носового кровотечения, пусть даже очень неприятного. Снейп утер с лица кровь и посмотрел наверх.

Поттер не опускал дрожащую палочку, уставившись на него своими зелеными глазищами, а потом у него подогнулись колени, и он упал в обморок. Хорошо еще, что осел вбок и поэтому не скатился вниз по лестнице. Снейп сплюнул кровь и потянулся за палочкой.

*

Когда Гарри очнулся, оказалось, что его голова лежит у Снейпа на груди, и первым услышанным им звуком было размеренное биение снейповского сердца. Гарри лежал неподвижно и долго слушал этот ровный ритм, чувствуя, как его собственное сердце бьется в ответ. Это был странный диалог, более откровенный и сближающий, чем крики, драка и даже секс. Гарри растворился в нем, вслушиваясь в успокаивающий ритм, но реальность не давала забыть о себе — под закрытыми веками вспыхивали и гасли странные вспышки белого света. Гарри открыл глаза.

Снейп не замечал, что Гарри пришел в себя. Он сидел, откинув голову, прижимал к челюсти палочку и что-то шептал на латыни. Перламутровый свет струился с кончика палочки, проникая ему под кожу. Гарри почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым: Снейпу сильно досталось. Вздумал тоже — швыряться тарелками, как разгневанная домохозяйка. Нос ему разбил, а потом и вовсе прикончить пытался. Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

Но что сделано, то сделано. Гарри сказал все, что должен был. И вот они снова рядом, он слышит, как бьется сердце Снейпа. Это с натяжкой можно было назвать прогрессом, и он тяжко дался им обоим. Гарри осторожно повернул голову, Снейп напрягся, запнувшись в середине латинской фразы, но продолжил бормотать, а Гарри продолжил слушать, пока слова не иссякли.

Стало тихо, Снейп опустил палочку. До Гарри вдруг дошло, что они сидят наверху лестницы, где он потерял сознание. На полу валялся бекон, одно из яиц шлепнулось о стену, сползло вниз и выглядело теперь совершенно несъедобной белой массой. Так жалко.

— У тебя… — тихий голос Снейпа звучал очень серьезно и веско, будто он выступал перед многотысячным собранием. — У тебя синдром Алькандер. У магглов есть понятие стокгольмского синдрома, слышал о таком?

Гарри покивал, не понимая, к чему этот вопрос, ведь его никто не держал в плену.

— Это примерно одно и то же, — продолжил Снейп. — То, что тебя ко мне тянет, продиктовано страхом, и я хочу, чтобы ты это осознал. Возможно, тогда эта болезненная потребность пройдет, как ей и положено.

Гарри удивленно нахмурился — не было у него никакого стокгольмского синдрома, вообще ничего похожего. Его никто не удерживал против воли, и уж тем более не Снейп. Снейп не угрожал застрелить его, если власти не выполнят его требования. Это было просто смешно.

Снейп заметил, что он хмурится, поднял руку и провел большим пальцем по лбу Гарри, разглаживая морщинки.

— К сожалению, синдромом Алькандер можно воспользоваться, — Снейп помедлил, — что я и сделал. Я использовал тебя и хочу, чтобы ты знал — я глубоко об этом сожалею.

Пару минут Гарри собирал мысли в кучу, ища те, которые смогут ответить на мучающий его вопрос.

— Ты… меня использовал, потому что я тебе нравлюсь? Или ты просто хотел секса, а тут подвернулась возможность?

Снейп перестал гладить его по лбу, очевидно, испытывая неловкость.

— Моя мотивация не важна. Я тебя не привлекаю.

— Точно?

— Будь серьезен. Даже если я тебе нравлюсь, уверяю тебя, в любой другой ситуации ничего подобного не было бы, — Снейп снова принялся гладить Гарри. Казалось, ему самому это нужно гораздо больше. — Я использовал тебя. Мне очень жаль. И это больше не повторится, вне зависимости от того, что я к тебе чувствую. — Снейп помолчал и глухим голосом продолжил: — Ты запутался, а я навредил тебе. Единственная надежда на искупление — это разорвать отношения сейчас, пока я не сделал еще хуже.

Гарри сел, стараясь не делать резких движений. В голове стучало, но в данную минуту это было неважно. Гарри положил ладони Снейпу на грудь и посмотрел ему в глаза. Снейп не отвел взгляд.

— Почему ты не веришь, что я искренне считаю тебя потрясающим? — наконец сказал Гарри.

— Гарри, — голос Снейпа звучал хрипло. — Ты не в себе. А я не хочу, чтобы ты себя обманывал.

— Единственный вопрос, в котором я могу себя обманывать — это нравлюсь я тебе или нет. И я думаю, что нравлюсь. — При этих словах зрачки Снейпа расширились, заняв большую часть окружающей радужки, и от Гарри это не укрылось. — Ты мне нравишься. Очень.

— Ты…

— …не в своем уме? Вот и нет. Ум тут вообще не при чем, я это просто чувствую. — Он отстранился. — Ты боишься, — сказал он и заметил, как Снейп непроизвольно вздрогнул. — Ты считаешь, что не можешь никому нравиться, потому что не нравишься сам себе.

— Чушь. Поттер, я реалист…

— Поэтому ты убедил себя, что я схожу с ума, и что на самом деле ты мне не нравишься. Ты очень сильно ошибаешься. Вся эта ерунда про то, что ты меня использовал… да ты напуган до ужаса. Ты думаешь, что если подпустишь меня ближе, а я потом уйду, тебе будет больно. — Гарри помедлил. — Как тогда, когда ушла она. Ты не хочешь пережить это снова.

— Прекрати. Замолчи сейчас же.

— Нет уж, — Гарри не собирался останавливаться. — Послушай, меня действительно к тебе влечет. И мне понравилось то, что между нами произошло. И нет у меня никакого синдрома Алькандер.

— Поттер, ты не понимаешь…

— Все я понимаю и даже лучше, чем ты. Я докажу тебе. — Гарри схватил Снейпа за запястья. — Поедем со мной куда-нибудь. Сегодня одиннадцатый день. В Хогвартсе я буду один, никто не узнает. Пожалуйста, куда угодно! Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал…

— Это безумие.

Гарри тряхнул головой.

— Безумием было вернуться во времени, чтобы спасти своего бывшего сальноволосого профессора Зельеварения, а потом жить с ним в хижине две недели. А этот план совершенно логичен!

— Логика камикадзе, — пробормотал Снейп, Гарри потянулся к нему и обхватил его лицо руками.

— Поедем со мной, — сказал он. Снейп настороженно смотрел на него и молчал. — Или так, или мы прощаемся прямо здесь и сейчас. А потом через год ты получишь от меня письмо, в котором я напишу, что все еще считаю тебя потрясающим, и ты поймешь, что бездарно потерял целый год.

Гарри ждал, стараясь не дышать слишком часто, с надеждой высматривая в черных глазах ответ.

— Куда? — спросил Снейп так тихо, что Гарри решил было, что ему показалось.

— Куда угодно. За границу, где нас никто не узнает. Я, правда, не был нигде. Поехали туда, где жарко и роскошно!

Снейп, хоть и держался по-прежнему настороженно, кажется, всерьез задумался.

— У меня есть давняя подруга, она проводит полевые исследования вблизи Мертвого моря. Думаю, там приятный климат. В письмах она постоянно зовет меня в гости.

Мертвое море. Что это за море, где оно — Гарри понятия не имел, но хотел узнать. Очень сильно хотел. Наверное, это было написано у него на лице, потому что Снейп отстранился, будто испугавшись его воодушевления.

— Прошу тебя, — сказал Гарри. — Только на неделю. Семь дней.

— Это сумасшествие, — Снейп начал злиться, — полный бред! Как мы будем добираться? Где будем жить? Нужны хоть какие-то вещи.

— Там рядом живут волшебники?

— Да. Там проводится серьезное исследование свойств воды, неподалеку есть преимущественно магическая деревня и гостиница на берегу. Но…

— Значит, поедем туда. Я захвачу в Хогвартсе твою одежду. Полетим на метлах.

На лице Снейпа читалось, что он уже жалеет о сказанном. Гарри вцепился в его мантию.

— Ну пожалуйста.

— Тебе нельзя в Хогвартс, ты увидишь самого себя.

— Пойду, когда другой я будет в подземелье варить зелья… — Вдруг все кусочки паззла встали на свои места. — А-а-а, точно!

— Что такое?

— Когда я был в Хогвартсе, я слышал шум, думал, это Пивз. О! — Гарри почти засмеялся. — Твоя горгулья… Вот я дурень. Я спросил, видел ли он кого-нибудь, а он сказал, что только меня. Конечно, это и был я, только из будущего. — Он улыбнулся Снейпу, но тот не ответил. — Слушай, это неважно. Все хорошо, мы можем ехать.

Снейп ничего не сказал, его плечи поникли, лицо выражало сомнение. Но за хмурым взглядом Гарри увидел искру надежды — Снейп хотел согласиться, но изо всех подавлял в себе это желание.

— Я пойду вечером на почту, — сказал Гарри. — Скажи, как называется гостиница, я отправлю им сову, чтобы узнать про свободные места. И даже если их нет, остановимся у твоей подруги. Мы едем. Потому что ты мне очень сильно нравишься.

— В таком случае, у меня, похоже, нет выбора, Поттер.

— Именно так. И меня зовут Гарри.

**Глава 11 — Вновь и вновь**

Наступило утро пятнадцатого дня. Рассветный бриз, гулявший на берегах Мертвого моря, осыпал песком стены гостиницы. Ночью с моря пришла прохлада, воздух остыл, смягчая краски приближающегося рассвета. На прикроватном столике лежало забытым тревожное письмо от Рона и Гермионы.

Гарри проснулся, но не спешил покидать уютный мир под смятой белой простыней. Царила умиротворяющая тишина, в которую они оба рухнули вчера вечером, позволяя нести их, качать на своих волнах, словно морской прибой. Когда Гарри наконец открыл глаза, было еще почти темно. Первые лучи восходящего солнца только начинали раскрашивать небо розовым и золотым.

Возле стеклянной двери в плетеном кресле сидел Северус, на котором из одежды был только халат, и с закрытыми глазами наносил бальзам на свежие шрамы на шее. Гарри смотрел на него, как завороженный.

Северус знал, что Гарри проснулся. Он открыл глаза, чтобы зачерпнуть еще бальзама, и их взгляды встретились. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга в тишине, потом Гарри завозился под простыней, а Северус вернулся к обработке шрамов. В конце концов Гарри выбрался из постели и набросил на себя легкий халат, зная, что Северус наблюдает за узорами, которые солнечные лучи рисуют на его теле.

— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал Северус, когда Гарри подошел к нему.

Гарри забрал у него банку, окунул в нее пальцы, и Северус откинул голову назад. Шрамы бледнели с каждым днем, но Гарри знал — без следа они не исчезнут. У Северуса на шее навсегда останутся серебристо-белые звезды — созвездия, отмечающие карту его прошлого.

Люди всегда благоговели перед шрамом у Гарри на лбу, но за последние две недели он кое-что понял. Его шрам не был напоминанием о Волдеморте, как часто говорили, и как сам он всегда считал. Он не был ни меткой, ни проклятьем.

Это был подарок от матери — подарок, который всегда будет напоминать Гарри о полученном втором шансе.

Он всегда будет любить шрамы у Северуса на шее.

Гарри придвинулся ближе и принялся тщательно втирать бальзам в кожу Северуса, которая еще хранила слабый сонный аромат ночи и секса. Северус коснулся кончиками пальцев поясницы Гарри, и тот, повинуясь их желанию, опустился в кресло, к нему на колени. Северус потянулся губами к его шее, взгляд расфокусировался, а пальцы коснулись ноги Гарри, отчего у него по телу побежали мурашки.

Северус прошелся губами вверх, теплым дыханием щекоча ухо, и зарылся носом в его волосы. Гарри почувствовал практически безмолвный выдох:

— Гарри.

Это был вопрос, в ответ на который он пробормотал «да». Тонкие пальцы пробежались по бедру и — совсем мимолетно — по животу, Гарри задрожал. На мгновение они замерли в ожидании, деля одно дыхание на двоих и зная, что будет дальше. Затем Северус обхватил ладонью его член, и Гарри вздрогнул, сдерживая стон. Северус начал двигать рукой, внимательно глядя на него, ловя малейший отклик. От этих мерных движений Гарри дрожал, как в лихорадке, казалось, вся кровь устремилась прямо в пах, делая возбуждение болезненным, а самого Гарри — беспомощным перед этими пальцами, во власти которых сейчас оказался не только его член, но гораздо, гораздо больше.

— Поцелуй меня, — выдохнул Северус прямо ему в губы, и Гарри поцеловал.

Гарри обожал то, что происходило между ними, и все же поцелуи оставались его любимейшим занятием. Прикосновение чужих губ не было похоже ни на что другое, а то, как Северус нежно приоткрывал его губы языком, просто завораживало Гарри. Он ощутил, как ловкие пальцы нащупали резинку трусов и забрались под нее, вздрогнул и разорвал поцелуй.

— Нет… ты еще слаб, ты… и мы вчера ночью… Я…

Не обращая внимания на его слова, Северус стянул трусы Гарри еще ниже, открывая соблазнительный изгиб его ягодиц. Волнение вперемешку с ликованием накрыло Гарри. Северус вернулся к его члену, отчаянно жаждущему внимания, и начал неторопливо двигать ладонью.

Он наблюдал за Гарри из-под полуприкрытых век, абсолютно расслабленный и в то же время совершенно невозмутимый — Северус был воплощением самообладания. Он смотрел на Гарри и жадно впитывал все, что видел, а Гарри буквально плавился под его взглядом.

Северус сдвинул пальцы ниже, легонько коснулся яичек и обхватил их, нежно перекатывая в ладони.

Гарри уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, заглушая стон и пытаясь подавить дрожь.

— Нет-нет… — Северус коснулся губами его уха, и его голос словно прошил Гарри насквозь.

— Не сдерживайся, Гарри, я хочу слышать тебя.

Он крепче сжал кулак, и Гарри принялся толкаться в него, вжимаясь лицом Северусу в шею.  
— Да… сильней?

— Да, — Гарри обхватил руку Северуса своими, чтобы усилить ощущение горячих пальцев на члене. — Ч-черт…

Тихий смешок раздался возле самого его уха. Северус гладил его спину, прижимая к себе все крепче. Гарри бедром чувствовал его твердый член и потянулся к нему, но Северус перехватил его руку.

— Я еще не закончил, — мягко пояснил он. Пальцы двинулись вниз, раздвигая ягодицы. Гарри вспыхнул и раздвинул ноги, однако ничего больше не произошло, и он поднял смущенный взгляд на Северуса. Тот одной рукой отвинчивал крышку с банки с бальзамом.

— Это безопасно? — спросил Гарри. У Северуса дрогнули уголки губ.

— Что ты подразумеваешь под словом «безопасно»?

Гарри решил, что говорить таким обольстительным голосом просто незаконно, и что все остальное неважно. Капли масла упали ему на поясницу и потекли вниз, за ними последовали пальцы, убеждая его расслабиться, и Гарри забыл обо всем на свете. Его мир сузился до ощущений растяжения и вкуса соленой кожи Северуса, когда Гарри впился зубами в его плечо, пережидая короткую вспышку боли.

Его словно качало на волнах — вверх и вниз, снова и снова — это был ритм дыхания Северуса, ритм слабых порывов ветра и морского прибоя, шумевшего за окнами. Это был ритм, в котором в нем двигались пальцы, продолжая растягивать и смазывать, пока Гарри с нетерпеливым стоном не потянулся за поцелуем. Северус вздрогнул, прикусил его губу, вжимаясь сильнее, и наконец-то перестал сдерживаться, отпустив свой самоконтроль.

Они кое-как добрались до кровати, и Гарри не собирался ждать, когда Северус устроится поудобней. Едва они оказались в горизонтальном положении, Гарри взобрался сверху и прижал его запястья к простыням. Он так и не понял, в какой момент они взялись за руки, и теперь неистово цеплялись друг за друга, борясь с не до конца ушедшим страхом.

Гарри начал насаживаться, крепко зажмурив глаза и пережидая первые неприятные ощущения. Северус переплел их пальцы. Гарри казалось, это не закончится никогда, он пытался хоть немного расслабиться и все крепче сжимал ладони Северуса, а тот высвободил одну руку и обхватил член Гарри, возвращая спавшее было возбуждение. Наконец, боль отступила, и Гарри начал двигаться, откинув голову назад и бормоча что-то невнятное. Северус подхватил его движение.

— О боже, — хрипло прошептал Гарри, и Северус застонал в ответ. Он раздвинул ноги Гарри шире и согнул колени, чтобы Гарри мог опереться на них спиной. Угол оказался самым правильным, и последние мысли вылетели у Гарри из головы. Он медленно двигался вверх и вниз, подчиняясь ритму ласкающих пальцев Северуса и раскачиваясь на уже знакомых ему волнах удовольствия.

Этим невозможно будет пресытиться, потому что ничто из происходящего никогда не утратит своей невероятной восхитительности. Он вспомнил их ужасный первый раз и поспешный второй, после которого пришлось залечивать повреждения, и как Северус потом гладил его под одеждой, как шептал ему на ухо слова утешения и извинения. Потом был третий раз и четвертый. Этот был седьмым. Гарри считал, потому что хотел запомнить каждый.

Они двигались все быстрей, у Гарри по спине бежали капли пота, а член стал каменно-твердым. У Северуса лицо исказилось, словно от боли. Долго это не продлится — слишком хорошо. В эту секунду Гарри стало жизненно необходимо, чтобы Северус посмотрел на него, и он застонал.

Черные глаза распахнулись — в них сияла жизнь, и Гарри с криком кончил. Острое наслаждение накрыло его с головой, и, содрогаясь всем телом, он видел перед собой угольно-черные глаза, которые светились восхищением, а потом их взгляд потускнел, расфокусировался, и Северус опустил веки, растворяясь в самой маленькой из смертей.

*

— Ты должен сегодня написать ответ. Твой фан-клуб наверняка думает, что тебя поглотил пространственно-временной континуум.

— Когда Рон все узнает, скорей всего решит, что лучше бы так и было.

— Рональду Уизли никогда не было и никогда не будет места в моей личной жизни, и если я захочу узнать его мнение, я сам о нем спрошу.

Они лежали в постели, где провели последние несколько дней, прерываясь только на короткие походы в душ. Единственным исключением были вечерние прогулки по пляжу.

Гарри находил все больше плюсов в том, чтобы на время залечь на дно. В конце концов, миру он больше не нужен, теперь никому неважно, кто он и что делает. О лучшем начале новой жизни он и мечтать не мог. Прежде его будущее всегда было омрачено маячившим впереди зловещим пророчеством, и что ему делать теперь, когда все закончилось, было неясно. Хотя, полагал он, у него впереди уйма времени, чтобы решить.

Гарри поднял голову с груди Северуса и заглянул ему в глаза. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, пока Северус наконец не спросил:

— Что такое?

— Просто размышляю.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, ты заставляешь меня нервничать.

— Я о хорошем думаю, — улыбнулся Гарри. — О тебе.

— Да-да, поэтому я и нервничаю, — ответил Северус и начал гладить Гарри по затылку, ловко зарываясь пальцами в мягкие черные волосы. — Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, чтобы ты был в курсе.

— Ты натурал?

— Даже если и был, то теперь точно таковым не являюсь, — усмехнулся Северус. — Хуже.

— Ты наполовину вампир? Я мог бы догадаться. Про тебя столько слухов ходило.

— Нет, я… прекрати угадайку. Я не собираюсь играть в твои дурацкие игры, я серьезно говорю. — Северус приподнялся. — Замолчи и слушай. — Гарри ничего не ответил и снова положил голову ему на грудь. Северус продолжил: — Я не понимаю твоих намерений на мой счет. Мне не ясно, чего ты от меня хочешь. Отчасти я и не хочу знать, поэтому, что касается меня, я не против, чтобы все шло своим чередом. Все, чем мы… занимаемся, в будущем принесет нам проблемы. Магическое сообщество никогда не примет меня, а ты навсегда останешься их героем. Последствия в свое время дадут о себе знать. Поэтому… пока наш договор в силе, он полностью меня устраивает.

Гарри усмехнулся, но промолчал.

— Так что я хочу, чтобы ты знал — каждый час каждого дня я буду ждать, что ты придешь в себя и в ужасе сбежишь. И ты ни за что не убедишь меня в обратном. Никогда.

Ненадолго повисло молчание, а потом Гарри поднял голову:

— Это все? — спросил он, а Северус нахмурился.

— Вообще-то, это важно.

Гарри задумчиво хмыкнул и ответил:

— Как скажешь. — Он поднялся повыше, стараясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в мышцах и ноющую поясницу, и прижался лбом ко лбу Северуса, глядя ему в глаза. — Значит, я просто буду с тобой. Каждый час каждого дня.

Северус ошеломленно покачал головой:

— Ты меня совершенно озадачиваешь.

— Почему?

— Ты мог выбрать в любовники кого угодно.

— Считаешь, что я выбрал тебя? — со смехом спросил Гарри. — Я тебя не выбирал, это вселенная выбрала тебя для меня. Поэтому скажи вселенной, что она тебя озадачивает. Я тут ни при чем.

В наступившей тишине Северус погладил Гарри по щеке, и тот практически замурчал от удовольствия.

— Черт возьми, почему ты вернулся за мной? — прошептал Северус ему в губы.

На это Гарри мог дать единственный ответ, в правдивости которого был уверен. Иначе он поставил бы под угрозу все, чего они достигли за это короткое время, и обидел бы Северуса неискренностью. Так что следующие три слова он произнес с осторожностью и трепетом, словно хотел сказать вместо них совершенно другое, — и был уверен, что его ответ в любом случае не изменится.

— Я не знаю.

Северус принял это. Он погладил Гарри по скуле большим пальцем, глядя на него спокойно и серьезно.

— Останься, — сказал он беззвучно, одними губами, будто голос отказывался произносить это слово.

— Останусь, — ответил Гарри и закрыл глаза. Он потерся щекой о щеку Северуса, прижимаясь ближе и чувствуя, как его стискивают в объятиях все крепче — так, что становилось трудно дышать. Будет трудно, он точно знал, и все же строил планы по восстановлению доброго имени Северуса, собирался писать в Министерство. Даже если ничего не выйдет, ему было все равно. Тогда они останутся здесь, исчезнут из мира, и через десять лет люди будут гадать, что же случилось с Гарри Поттером.

А Гарри Поттер будет здесь, по-прежнему занимаясь тем, чем планирует заняться прямо сейчас — например, целовать звезды на шее своего любимого, не желая ничего больше.

Северус шевельнулся под ним и ворчливо запротестовал.

— Ненасытное животное, — пробормотал он, но Гарри был неумолим. Он провел рукой по животу Северуса, поднял голову и сказал:

— Ты говорил, что никогда не поверишь мне.

— М-м.

— Сколько раз мне нужно заняться с тобой сексом, чтобы ты передумал?

Северус ненадолго задумался.

— Еще раз, — решил он и потянулся к губам Гарри. — Всегда нужен будет еще один раз.

*

Несколько дней спустя Рон сидел на крыльце Норы, скрестив ноги в пыли, и полировал свой Чистомёт. Вокруг шныряли цыплята, на которых он не обращал внимания. С тех пор, как Гарри исчез, Рон замкнулся в себе. Он пытался с головой уйти в дела: играл в шахматы, делал уборку, помогал отцу перекрасить сарай. Его мать серьезно беспокоилась, говорила, что в такой трудоспособности он за всю свою жизнь не был замечен, и все спрашивала Гермиону, не кажется ли ей, что Рон стал бледен? Он в ответ хмурился и уходил во двор.

Рон так и не понял, почему Гарри отправился в прошлое один, и почему он вообще это сделал, ведь их последнее приключение с Хроноворотом было очень непростым.

Рон выскреб остатки полироли из жестяной банки. Гарри должен был вернуться через несколько минут после ухода, а между тем его не было уже почти неделю. Рон не хотел об этом думать.

Потерять друга в схватке с Волдемортом было невыносимо, но потерять его во времени, в результате несчастного случая, который мог просто стереть Гарри из истории, оказалось гораздо хуже. И что они скажут остальным? А если пройдет еще месяц? Или год? Что, если люди начнут задавать вопросы?

Рон помрачнел еще больше и попытался прогнать эти невеселые мысли. Он перевернул метлу и принялся за полировку внутренней стороны древка. Тут у него над головой пролетела сова и, не заметив его, направилась к дымоходу.

Через минуту открылась дверь.

— Сейчас приду, дай мне тут закончить, — проворчал Рон.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — сказала Гермиона, садясь рядом на ступеньку и поправляя юбку. — Но если не возражаешь, на сегодня с меня довольно неловких ситуаций, в которые я постоянно попадаю рядом с твоей мамой. Пришло письмо.

Рон поднял на нее взгляд.

— От кого? От Гарри?

Гермиона кивнула. Рон выхватил у нее письмо и распечатал его.

— Дорогие Рон и Гермиона, — начал он читать вслух и облегченно вздохнул. — Это он, это правда Гарри! Я узнаю его почерк! Дорогие Рон и Гермиона. Надеюсь, у вас все нормально и вы не успели по мне соскучиться. Пишу сказать, что я в порядке. Все прошло отлично. Нас никто не видел, клянусь, Гермиона! Были проблемы с обмороками и прочим, но сейчас яд опасности уже не представляет. Он как новенький. Даже немножко лучше, чем раньше.

Рон нахмурился.

— Что это значит? — спросил он и продолжил читать. — В общем, пишите, я буду отвечать, обещаю. Мы с Северусом на некоторое время заляжем на дно, вернемся через несколько недель, а может, и не вернемся. Вы можете сами к нам приехать. Я по вам соскучился. С любовью, Гарри.

В последней части письма что-то было не так. Рон перечитал и понял.

— Эй, в каком смысле «Северус»? С каких это пор он «Северус»?

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Это Снейп, Рон, его имя…

— Да знаю я, какое у него имя! И он всю жизнь был Снейпом. С чего это вдруг стал Северусом? И все эти «мы». — Он внимательно разглядывал конверт. — Это что за марка? Не английская. И…

Рон перевернул конверт, и ему на колени высыпалась горстка пыли, он сдул ее на землю.

— Это что, песок? — ошеломленно спросил он, глядя на Гермиону.

У нее был мечтательный взгляд, а на губах играла легкая улыбка. Она знала что-то, чего не знал он. Рон снова нахмурился.

— Что с тобой? — спросил он.

— Рон, помнишь Дэвида и Уоллиса?

Конец

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Вновь и вновь"


End file.
